


Decisions in Loyalty and Love

by Airbender_Rui



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 59,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airbender_Rui/pseuds/Airbender_Rui
Summary: Canon divergence AU.  Zuko joins the Gaang after his confrontation with Azula in Ba Sing Se, and it causes a ripple effect in the rest of the timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

*Zuko*

“Come home, Zuko,” Azula simpers.

Zuko hesitates. The thought of going home, having his father’s approval, and being crown prince again raced in his head. The past few months in Ba Sing Se kept his hopes for going home low, and he feels a candle of hope fill his chest.

But then, the insidious thought hammers in his head: Azula always lies.

Zuko looks to his uncle and remembers the sickness that overtook his body and mind the last time he faced Azula. He looks to the Water Tribesperson--Katara and remembers her generosity despite the fact that he invaded her village and chased her and the Avatar to the North Pole. 

“Well, c’mon. I don’t have all day,” Azula teases.

Zuko responds with a punch of fire, filled with rage and betrayal. “No, Azula. I can’t-” Zuko jumps sideways to avoid a whip of blue fire.

Iroh jumps in front of Zuko. “Go with the Avatar.”

“Wait, what?” Zuko looks behind him, where the rocky wall was displaced by a small earthbender, and the air bison.

“C’mon, Zuko!” Katara snaps Zuko out of his stupor. He squashes the overwhelming lump in his throat at the waterbender’s compassion, instead following her as she runs and holds the limp body of the Avatar.

Oh no, this is bad. Zuko hears his uncle grunt and whips his neck around to see Azula gaining the upper hand. She throws blue wall of fire at Iroh, and Zuko jumps in front of his uncle, separating the flame into two red blazes that curl on either side of Zuko and Iroh. 

Together, nephew and uncle cover the Avatar’s retreat, along with the help of the small earthbender, who bends an exit path through the rocky underground while simultaneously fighting off countless Dai Li. Zuko is momentarily impressed by her bending skills, so powerful for someone so young. Like Azula. Zuko shakes his head. No time to get distracted. He hears Katara’s voice from above, “We’ve reached open air. Get on Appa.”

The earthbender deflects a blue fireball going towards Zuko’s exposed neck by jumping in front of him and creating a wall. “My name’s Toph. I’ll cover you,” they grunt.

Zuko and Iroh jump, using their feet to provide small boosts through firebending. Zuko manages to land on Appa on his feet, but Iroh falls squarely on his butt. “Oof!” he shrieks. Zuko takes a deep breath and bends a giant semicircle of flame in front of Toph. Appa recoils, frightened by the fire. Toph takes Zuko’s attack as an opportunity to launch themself onto Appa’s saddle, also landing on their butt. “Ugh, I hate flying,” they complain. 

Iroh and Zuko deflect Azula and the Dai Li’s attacks as the Water Tribes man, sitting on the bison’s head, says, “Yip yip!” Appa lets out a groan, and they’re up, up, flying into the clouds. Iroh lands on his butt again. Toph laughs at him. Despite the dire circumstances, Zuko feels like smiling. He sits down. Next to Uncle and Toph, the Avatar lays on Katara’s lap, and her hands are glowing as they run up and down his stomach. She looks like she’s about to cry. “Someone flip him; I need to access his back, where the lightning--” She cuts herself off as her voice becomes muffled by oncoming tears. Uncle gently moves the Avatar onto his stomach, making sure his head is supported on Iroh’s shoulder.

Katara freezes the water in her hands to the side of Appa’s saddle. She pulls a familiar vial from under her tunic. Taking a deep breath, she pulls the water out. Zuko instantly notices how much brighter the water glows. It starts to spin in a circle, becoming a blur. Katara pushes the water into the Avatar’s wound. A tense few seconds pass, and the Avatar lets out a breath. His eyes open.

“Aang!’ Katara practically shrieks. The Avatar turns to her voice and smiles sleepily, and then he slumps against Iroh, unconscious again, but breathing steadily.

Katara slumps in relief. “I think he’ll be okay.”

The silence lulls anxiously. Zuko fidgets. How did I get here? Uncle seems much more at ease, helping Katara lay the Avatar down on his side with her lap as his pillow. Uncle is rattling off different herbs that help with lightning injuries and how to prepare them. Zuko is skeptical of Uncle’s herb expertise. “Uncle, maybe you shouldn’t use healing herbs since you got poisoning from making tea from forest leaves!”

“Don’t worry, Zuko. I have used healing herbs for burns most of my life. I have expertise here, where I did not with wild tea leaves.” Zuko lets him continue.

Katara listens with rapt attention. She looks overwhelmed, but at least she's not crying anymore. Toph looks just as fidgety as Zuko feels. He clears his throat awkwardly in her direction. “I’m Zuko.”

Toph snorts. “Oh, I’ve heard a lot about you, Prince Poutypants.”

Zuko splutters. “Prince WHAT?” He hears Katara chuckle, and he feels his face redden with embarrassment.  
Iroh comes to his defence, “Toph, my nephew can be sensitive and short-tempered-”

“Whatever, Uncle,” Zuko hisses in further embarrassment. Well, at least now Katara isn’t crying over the Avatar’s dire state.

Katara is opening her mouth to say something, probably mocking, when they notice Appa descending and the clouds breaking.

At Appa’s head, a surprisingly deep voice reaches Zuko’s ear. “I’m landing Appa at Chameleon Bay where Dad and other Southern Water Tribe warriors are. Hopefully, we can hitch a ride with them and buy some time,” the Water Tribes man explains. He turns around and points a finger at Zuko. “You better not give us any trouble, jerkbender!”

Katara, surprisingly, comes to Zuko’s defense, “He won’t. He’s a traitor now. He can’t go home. He has nowhere else to go.” A pit enters Zuko’s stomach. 

Before he can say anything, Iroh interjects. “I agree we need to buy some time, young Tribesman, but the Fire Nation will be prowling these seas after the supposed death of the Avatar. My brother will consolidate the navy’s forces to take over the Earth Kingdom.”

“So we can’t use my Dad’s ships. The name’s Sokka, by the way, of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“I am Iroh. I may be able to pull some strings to solve this problem, however.” Iroh strokes his beard thoughtfully.

“Uncle, what are you talking about?”

Appa lands before he can answer with anything but an enigmatic smirk. 

A broad Tribesman in blue greets them. “This is my dad, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe,” Sokka introduces him.

“Hello everyone! I see we need to have a meeting to discuss what happened. And you must be Toph. Wait! The Dragon of the West!” Hakoda jumps into a battle stance, a machete in hand. 

Sokka puts a hand on his shoulder, “Woah, Dad. Iroh and Zuko used to be Fire Nation but they’re traitors now. They have nowhere to go.”

Hakoda’s blue eyes narrow in suspicion, before relaxing his shoulders and sheathing his machete. “We can discuss this in the meeting. But right now, you all seem tired. I can set up a tent for you all to rest.” His initial kind demeanor is back, but he still looks at Zuko and Iroh with caution. “I will gather all of you, except the firebenders, at dawn. Then, we will decide whether or not our Tribe will continue our hospitality for the two firebenders.”

“Wait!” Toph takes a break from rolling around in the dirt. “I can just make an earth-tent, no problem!”

Hakoda’s expression softens as he kneels down to face Toph. “Thank you, I appreciate that. Nevertheless, I will get furs and food so that you are comfortable.” He leaves, clearly eager to leave the firebenders’ presence.

Sokka cringes, “Sorry about him. I’ll change his mind. Don’t worry about it. But don’t think this means I’ve gone soft, jerkbender!”

Zuko’s pouring gratefulness for Sokka’s support reverses into stunned embarrassment. “Don’t call me that!” He hisses.

“What my nephew means to say is, thank you, Prince Sokka. Your support means everything to us.”

Sokka flushes, “Uh, thanks. And I’m not a prince. But anyway, I gotta go stop Dad from convincing the Tribe to turn against you two.” He rushes away to catch up with his father.

Iroh chuckles. “Jerkbender.”

“Uncle!!”

Toph flicks a booger at Zuko. “Heh, I still prefer Prince Poutypants.”

Zuko buries his head in his hands. Yet, despite his embarrassment, a warm, pleasant feeling blooms in his chest, inviting and unfamiliar. He wonders what it is.


	2. Kindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka challenges his Dad!

CHAPTER 2

*Sokka*

If you told Sokka a year ago that he would be defending Prince Jerkbender and his famed general uncle to his father, he would have laughed in your face. Yet here he is.

He rushes into the camp, and he interrupts Dad talking to Bato. Bato smiles at Sokka and gives him a warm hug. “I’ll catch up with you later, Hakoda,” taking his cue to leave.

Hakoda turns down to greet Sokka. “What’s up? I was just telling Bato to get food and furs.”

“Nothing. Well, not nothing, Aang is really hurt, and I don’t know when he will wake up, and--”

“Woah, deep breaths, son. It’s okay. You’re safe now.” 

Sokka nods, and lets his Dad lead him into the Chief’s tent. They sit on the furs, the soft texture so familiar and comforting they ache at Sokka’s soul. The faint smell of pickled sea prunes make his mouth water and stomach rumble. Hakoda chuckles and hands him a bottle of pickled sea prunes from under the table. Sokka digs in. In such a soothing environment and with a filling belly, Sokka relaxes, and he remembers why he went to talk to Dad in the first place.

“Dad?”

“Hm?” 

“I need you to trust Iroh and Prince Jerk- I mean Prince Zuko.” Sokka watches his Dad’s demeanor stiffen. “I know what Iroh did, trying to conquer Ba Sing Se. I remember you telling me when Mom was still around, but he’s changed. He even helped us save Tui and the Northern Water Tribe.”

At the mention of his Mom, Dad gets even stiffer. Oh La, of course I said the wrong thing right away. 

“Sokka,” Dad says, his voice wavering with grief and anger, “Your mom is the reason I cannot accept those men into my Tribe’s hospitality. They are only here a night is because I trust your judgement.”

“Okay, if you trust my judgement, then trust me when I say, we should let them stay. Iroh has already given me valuable knowledge on how the Fire Nation operates, and he has proven his loyalty to the Water Tribes. And Aang is going to need at least one firebending teacher.”

Dad regards Sokka with cautious understanding, “You’ve thought about this.”

“Of course I have. But I understand why you don’t want to host them. It’ll be hard to convince the Tribe to let them stay, but it’s worth it. Katara was able to look past her grief over Mom to help Zuko and Iroh escape, and I want to honor that. She vouched for them. To be honest, I still don’t trust Zuko completely, but I know abandoning them will only hurt us.”

Dad takes a deep breath. “Okay, Sokka. I trust you, and I’ll help you convince the Tribe.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

Bato walked in through the tent flap with two bags, one filled with furs and the other filled with mouthwatering food. “Furs and food are ready, Hakoda. Oh hey there, Sokka. You should get your friends settled.”

“Right!” Sokka stands up and waves good-bye at his Dad.

Dad smiles encouragingly, “Thanks for talking with me Sokka. We’ll figure this out, together.” 

Sokka sighs in relief and walks through the tent flap, grabbing the bags from Bato. He finds Appa grazing outside a large earth-tent. It has a cylindrical base with a cone of earth as a roof. He walks through the opening to find Iroh nursing a fire to life in the center, as Toph earthbends a hole in the tent’s roof.

“I got furs and food!” Sokka exclaims. Katara bounds over, excited by the familiar scents. But before eating, she and Zuko lift Aang’s body and put a fur down to cushion him. A lump fills Sokka’s throat.

Toph stomps, rising the earth underneath Aang so he’s lying on a makeshift bed instead of on the floor. Katara then continues healing Aang, running glowing hands over his torso. Sokka has to pull Katara away to get her to eat. He feels a pang of worry for his sister, who sometimes cares too much.

“Oh, don’t give me that face, I’m fine. It’s just that Iroh told me that the first few hours after a lightning attack need intensive healing. After, I can do sessions less often.”

Sokka isn’t convinced. “Okay, but let Iroh use his herbs for a bit. You need to sleep.”

“Your brother isn’t wrong. This area is rich in herbs, and you’ve been healing non-stop since I’ve given you that tidbit of advice,” Iroh interjects, “And what are these delicious purple contraptions?”

“Pickled sea prunes!” Katara and Sokka answer. 

Toph lets out a disgusted noise and dumps her sea prunes into Iroh’s bowl. “You can have mine.”

Zuko sucks thoughtfully on his food. “C’mon, Toph, they’re pretty good.” 

Toph flicks another booger at him, “It’s gross! The seal jerky is good though.”

Sokka and Katara exchanged amused, if exhausted smiles.

__________________________________________________________________________

Iroh and Katara just came back with a basket of herbs while everyone else was getting ready to sleep. Well, Toph is already snoozing. Iroh insists on staying up and looking after the Aang, and with his and Sokka’s insistence, Katara finally lies down, and she falls asleep almost instantly. 

Zuko smooths a fur on the ground as Sokka lies down on the fur next to him. “Hey,” Zuko says, “Thank you for vouching for me. You didn’t have to do that.”

Sokka sits up in surprise. For the first time, he notices how raspy Zuko’s voice is. Sokka nervously rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, thanks. It’s no problem.”

Zuko looks at him with an indiscernible expression on his face. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to repay your kindness.” He clears his throat awkwardly. “Well, good night.” He promptly lies down on his side, his back facing Sokka.

Sokka doesn’t know why, but he stares at Zuko’s back. He spends a long time thinking about loyalty, redemption, and a certain Prince, before finally falling asleep.


	3. Fear and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inside look to Ty Lee's thoughts toward a certain princess.

CHAPTER 3

*Ty Lee*

In a rare moment outside of Azula’s overwhelming presence, Mai whispers to her, “You shouldn’t comfort her so much. It will only hurt you later.”

Ty Lee gives her friend a hurt look. “I can’t help it! She’s hurting.” The two of them are sitting on the floor of the Earth king’s throne room. Azula left to take a bath, probably taking out her frustrations on a poor servant.

“Well, things do turn out better for us when Azula gets her way,” Mai concedes, “But you’ve already been hurt so much. Don’t show her your heart, again.”

Ty Lee sighs. Mai has been more and more distant to Azula since he used her brother to double-cross the Avatar and his friends. Ty Lee knows it’s only a matter of time before Azula does something similar to her, but she can’t help how her heart bleeds for the princess. It’s been that way since she was a child. 

~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~

Ursa helped a young Ty Lee pick the most plump fire lily in the Queen’s garden. Her kind eyes crinkled in a smile. “Keep it. I’ve seen how much you love the fire lilies.”

“Your majesty, I can’t.” Ty Lee was a peasant. Her acrobatic skills were the only reason she caught Azula’s eye. To be honest, she was overwhelmed with the finery and the flowers.

“Nonsense. And call me Ursa. Any friend of Azula’s, I will treat like my child.”

Ty Lee couldn’t help it. Tears brimmed in her eyes. “Thank you!”

Mai walked over, with her mask of boredom intact, “C’mon, Azula is expecting us!”

“Okay! Again, thank you, your majes- I mean Ursa!” It felt weird for a peasant like her to call the Fire Lady by her first name. It was barely a few months ago when she was doing tricks on the street in dirty thread-bare clothes to earn money. Azula noticed her after she snuck out of the Royal Fire Academy because the masters wouldn’t teach her firebending. Now, Ty Lee was a student at the fanciest school in the Fire Nation. She was wearing fine silk clothes and keeping her family fed and housed. Her father was so proud of her. Shaking her head from her thoughts, Ty Lee chased after Mai.

Ty Lee bounded up to Mai. “Isn’t this fire lily so pretty, Mai?” 

Mai rolls her eyes, but Ty Lee notices the small, genuine smile pulling at her lips. “I guess. The Fire Lady seems to be warming up to you.”

“Yeah, she’s actually really nice! You should talk to her.”

“I don’t know-”

Azula interrupted them, “What are you talking about?”

Ty Lee did a flip in excitement. “Your mom! She gave me this fire lily! Isn’t it nice? It’s so pretty, like you, Azula. You should take it. It would look so pretty in your beautiful hair.” Ty Lee eagerly moves to put the fire lily behind the princess’s ear, but before she can, red flames brush against her wrist.

“Ow!”

“I don’t need your stupid flower! And I can’t believe you were talking to my mother. You are forbidden to speak with her, ever again!”

Ty Lee whimpered. She noticed Mai’s eyes widen in fear and alarm, her perfect mask gone. Azula huffed and stomped away, leaving the two girls alone. Mai helped Ty Lee put her hand in the pond. The cold water was soothing, and turtle-ducks swam up to the two girls. They seemed to understand that the girls were hurting, offering cute squeaks and nudging Ty Lee’s hand, which was uninjured. Ty Lee momentarily forgot Azula’s cruelty in the wake of such adorable creatures.

Mai grabbed her other hand, which was moving to pet a turtle-duck’s head. “You really shouldn’t be so close to her. I know what she means for you and your family. It’s the same with mine. But be careful. You can’t just be all Ty Lee with her all the time.”

“Easy for you to say! I can’t help it.” Ty Lee sulked. A turtle-duck squeaked somewhat angrily at Mai, though probably just because she denied it pets. Ty Lee wrenched her hand from Mai and pet the angry turtle-duck. The adorable animal squeaked in contentment, all anger forgotten.

Mai sighed. “I’m going to ask Zuko for some medicine for the burn. Keep it submerged for now.”

“Thanks, Mai. I don’t know what I would do without you!”

Mai flicked a rare smile at Ty Lee, tinged with comfort and sadness. “I’ll be right back”

~~~~~~flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you think is gonna happen now?” Ty Lee asks, tentatively. She nervously rubs at the burn scar on her left wrist. It never completely healed.

Mai’s stoic mask slips. “I don’t know. But be careful.”

“I know, I know.” Mai goes over this any alone time the two get. And Ty Lee has to admit it is good advice.

“How’s your family?” Mai asks. She probably feels bad about further scaring Ty Lee about how to act around Azula. 

“They’re good. The medicine I got Dad has been working, according to Rui Dee. And Bai Lee joined the same circus I left. She told me that they keep calling her by my name! Isn’t that funny? Fu Fu has been sailing the high seas, and she’s actually close to us right now, by Chameleon Bay. I don’t know about my other sisters though. You know how they’re always all over the place. Oh, and how’s Tom-Tom?”

Mai’s eyes flick around the room cautiously. “He’s good. I’m worried that he’s going to forget me, with all the time we’ve spent apart. I’m glad Mr. Hu is doing better, though.”

“He said you can call him Bo! You’re always too polite, Mai. And I’m sure Tom-Tom won’t forget you! He honestly likes you more than he likes your parents!”

Mai smiles, minutely letting her guard down. “Thanks, Ty Lee.”

“What are friends for?” Ty Lee smiles sunnily. She does one last back handspring and sits down next to Mai, in companionable silence. Despite her lingering love for Azula, Ty Lee has to admit that these moments are the only time she really gets to relax. It’s nice to sit together, comforted in the knowledge that their families are safe, for now. 

It’s too short when Azula comes back, wearing a different set of clothes. Fresh red battle-clothes, with her princess crown perched neatly on her head. The sinking feeling of yearning and desire and fear, fills Ty Lee’s chest. It’s a familiar feeling, both intoxicating and scary, a warmth in her stomach tempered by a fist of fear squeezing her insides. She wishes, not for the first time, that she didn’t feel this way. Her voice is light and bubbly as she asks, “Do you need anything, Azula?”

Azula looks at Ty Lee. Her glance sharp and cruel, a small smile adorning her face that Ty Lee can tell is fake. “No. I just wrote a letter to father. Hopefully, with the Avatar dead and Ba Sing Se taken over, he can forgive me for Zuzu’s treachery. I can’t control what that useless traitor does anyway.”

Ty Lee gulps. If there’s anything she’s learned about Fire Lord Ozai, it’s that he doesn’t accept anything but perfection, especially from his favorite child. She fears for Azula. She knows Mai wouldn’t approve, but she can’t help it.

Azula deflects, clearly not trying to dwell on her father’s cruelness. “Well, I’m sorry, Mai, but your boyfriend’s not coming home.”

Mai’s cheeks redden. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Whatever you say. C’mon, I had the chefs prepare some food.”

Mai sighs and stands up. Ty Lee does a front-tuck roll and bounces onto her feet. “Lead the way, Princess,” she says cheerily. Azula rolls her eyes, but there is a hint of an amused smile on her face. Ty Lee tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.


	4. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets a fire-healing arc. Aang wakes up earlier than expected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW Domestic Abuse, I will say where in the chapter it starts and ends.
> 
> Also, I was really inspired by Vathara's Embers on ao3 and Boogum's The Undying Fire on fanfiction.net You should check them out if you like fire-healing arcs :)

CHAPTER 4

*Katara*

It feels like her head just barely hit the fur when Sokka nudges her shoulder. He looks just as tired as she feels, dark bags hanging under his eyes. “It’s dawn already?” Her voice cracks with sleepiness. 

“Yeah, Dad is waiting outside the tent.”

Katara groans and sits up. She notices Iroh kneeling in front of Aang, fragrant herbs swirling in the air. Zuko’s meditating by the fire. She heaves herself to her feet and wakes Toph. With lots of grumbling, the three of them are finally ready to head out.

“Wait,” Zuko says, opening his eyes, “Thank you for everything. If things don’t work out, I still appreciate last night’s refuge.”

“I will take care of the young Avatar to the best of my ability until you get back, Master Katara,” Iroh adds.

Katara doesn’t know how to feel or what to say. So much has happened, and she feels overwhelmed with healing Aang on top of defending Fire Nation royalty in front of her Tribe. Not to mention the exhaustion pulling at her limbs. She did a lot of bending yesterday. Sokka seems to sense her agitation and fatigue and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be okay, sis. I got Dad on our side yesterday. We will figure this out, together, as a family and as a Tribe.”

“Thanks, Sokka.” Katara can tell Sokka is putting on a brave face for her, but she still appreciates it. He’ll never stop being her big brother, trying to protect her even when they both know he can’t.

She gives Iroh and Zuko a tense, tired smile and follows Sokka and Toph out of the tent. Dad is, sure enough, standing outside. Katara greets him with a hug, and he smells of seal jerky and salt water. She doesn’t realize how much she needs this hug, and she clings onto her Dad longer than she normally would. “Thanks for helping us defend Zuko and Iroh, Dad.”

“Of course, Katara. I trust you and your brother. Children, are you ready?”

Toph grunts, rubbing their eyes. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Touche,” Sokka says. The trio follow Hakoda into the Chief’s tent. So many familiar faces, faces Katara hadn’t seen since the men left the Tribe when she was a small child. She is acutely aware of the family members that the Tribesman lost. She remembers the Elders casting out too many bodies to La’s embrace, and the men before her crying out in grief. She clutches her pendant and sits down on the left side of Hakoda. Sokka sits on his right side. Now, the men look worn and resigned, with more gray hair than she remembers, some bearing burn scars on their necks, arms, and faces. She takes a deep breath and fleetingly prays to Yue for her guidance. This will be difficult.  
__________________________________________________________________________

*Zuko*

Iroh’s head is falling onto his chest. “Uncle, you should sleep. I can handle the herbs. I’ve been watching you for the past hour, so I know what to do. And you look exhausted.”

“No, nephew. I promised Master Katara that I would look after the Avatar.”

“I’m sure she will forgive you for resting. You look like you’re about to pass out!” 

Iroh grunts. “Fine. I never thought my headstrong nephew would be telling me to take a break, but I suppose fate is funny sometimes. Make sure to smoke the leaves and-”

“I know, Uncle. Rest.” Iroh hobbles over to the fur that Zuko slept on. Not a minute passes before Zuko can hear his soft snores.

To be honest, Zuko is getting antsy, and looking after the Avatar is the distraction he needs. He knows it will take awhile for the meeting to end. He prays to Agni that Katara and Sokka convinced the Tribe to let them stay, or at least not kill him and his uncle. He shakes his head, and he smokes the leaves and soaks the herbs in boiling water, pressing them on the Avatar’s wound and along where the lightning moved. Now that he’s seeing it up close, he can see how severe the injury is, and he understands why Katara and Iroh were so reluctant to leave his side.

How long until the Avatar wakes? It would be helpful to have the young airbender vouch for Zuko and Nephew in front of the Southern Water Tribe warriors, but no--Zuko scolds himself for his cutthroat pragmatism. Lying so still and vulnerable, he begins to see the Avatar as just a boy. It challenges his viewpoint of the past three years of Avatar-hunting, but so much has happened and changed. He supposes his attitude towards the Avatar has to change too. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. He feels the campfire move with his breath, and continues to tend the Avatar’s wounds.

Oddly, Zuko is comforted by his firebending. The campfire at his back moving with his breath fills him with energy. He refocuses on the Avatar, and suddenly, he notices how the Avatar’s chi paths are completely misshapen, especially around his torso.

As a trance takes over him, he pulls a strip of fire from the campfire and places the fire along the misshapen chi paths. In and out. The fire in his hands ebbs and flows, slowly pushing into the Avatar’s core and correcting his chi paths. He feels his energy draining, so he pulls on the campfire’s energy. When that isn’t enough, he lets Agni’s fire from above fuel him. He doesn’t know how long he stays like this, and he doesn’t even know what he is doing. He only knows, that somehow, he needs to heal the Avatar.  
His hands are shaking when he’s interrupted by a groan. “Z-zuko?”

Zuko jumps. The Avatar is looking at him blearily. “Zuko, what are you doing?”

“Oh, sorry!” Zuko stops his healing and exhaustion, before held off by Agni’s embrace, fills his limbs.

“No, it felt really good. Warm and comforting. Where are we?”

Zuko is about to answer when he collapses to the ground.

____________________________________________________________________________

*Aang*

Aang figures Iroh and Zuko have a spiritual link because the second Zuko passes out, Iroh is up, coming into his vision from where his comforting snores emanated.

“Zuko!” Iroh is frantic. He doesn’t even realize Aang is up, until the airbender tries to sit up, unsuccessfully.

“Avatar Aang!” Iroh has always seemed a calm man, like Gyatso, but right now, he looks overwhelmed, hair messy and eyes wide. “How are you up? You should stay lying down. But please tell me what happened in the past few hours I was asleep.”

Iroh helps Aang lie down comfortably.

“You can just call me Aang. And I don’t know. I only remember almost mastering the Avatar State, and then I was hit by lightning and lost my connection to my past lives. I think I died. Then, Katara brought me back, but after that, I was out. It was weird. Like I could hear and feel everything happening around me, but I couldn’t move a muscle. I felt like I was floating in this black empty space.” Aang starts coughing, and Iroh hurries to help him drink a cup of water. 

Aang wipes his wet chin with the back of his hand and goes back to lying down. “Suddenly, I felt this warmth cacoon me. It somehow knew what was wrong with me, and it started fixing things. Suddenly, I began to feel my body more, and then I woke up. I..my connection to my past lives are still gone.”

Iroh is silent. Aang sags in exhaustion. That short explanation took a lot out of him.

“Aang, have you heard of fire healers?”

“Hm,” Aang slips back into consciousness. “Yeah. Kuzon was a fire healer. He healed a bruise on my knee once so that he wouldn’t get in trouble with Gyatso. Zuko’s a fire healer?”

“Yes, young airbender. Lord Kuzon was one of the last fire healers, lost to my father’s schemes.”

“Azulon.” Despite his exhaustion, he can tell how important this information is. He twists his head to look at Iroh’s face. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Momo leaping into the tent, twittering happily.

The old man looks down at him, and smiles. “This can wait. You need your rest. I’ll watch over you.”

“Thanks,” Aang mumbles, falling into a natural sleep

__________________________________________________________________________

CW: domestic violence description and injuries

*Iroh*

Iroh sits there for longer than he will admit. Unsure. He remembers the last time he saw fire-healing.

~~~~~flashback~~~~~

Lu Ten had just died, and Iroh finally made his way back to the palace. It had been a couple weeks of reacquainting himself with the palace life. Zuko and Azula were much bigger, and he could already see his brother’s imprint on Azula’s personality.

He was just about to pick up Zuko from a firebending lesson, and he passed through the Fire Lord’s office.

He heard body hit the ground hard, and a yell that sounded like Ursa. Iroh ducked behind a tapestry, and in the next second, the office door flung open. Ozai stalked out, heading in the direction of the war room.

Iroh counted to ten, and then slipped into his brother’s office.

Ursa was sitting on the ground, her back against Ozai’s tall desk. In her hand, she held a small flame, unlike any fire Iroh had ever seen. It was the color of regular fire, but it flowed like water, circling in her hand over a large bruise on her neck.

Upon seeing Iroh, Ursa stands up, her fire turning elegant and dangerous, “Forget what you just saw.”

Iroh holds his hands up in surrender. “I will keep your secret, Lady Ursa.”

Ursa sees something in Iroh’s eyes and relaxes, minutely. She finishes her healing until the bruise is gone, and then leaves the office. Iroh waits a minute before slipping from the door. 

~~~end flashback~~~~ (and end of domestic abuse descriptions)

Iroh remembers how Ursa staved off healing exhaustion with sunbathing in Agni’s rays and drinking copious amounts of Iroh’s strongest ginseng brew.

Iroh is moved into action, and he lugs his nephew outside and begins taking off his clothes.

He is interrupted by the young Toph.

“Hey, what are you doing? Prince Poutypants is as annoying as the next guy, but isn’t stripping him naked a bit much? And I thought you didn’t hate him.”

Iroh smiles at Toph. “My nephew is a firehealer, and healing sessions drain their chi. Agni’s rays restore a firebender’s chi. This way, he will recover fastest.”

“Fire-healing? I’ve never heard of that.”

“It is a lost art, or so I thought. And say, aren’t you supposed to be in a Tribe Meeting?”

“Nah, they kicked me out for being rude. Also I’m an outsider, even if I’m not Fire Nation. It’s all on Katara and Sokka now, and between you and me, they’re toast.”

“Hm. That’s unfortunate. But there is some other news. Aang woke up under Zuko’s healing. He’s asleep again, but I can tell it is a natural sleep, not like the coma. But I think this is the first time my nephew has healed. Ursa said the first time was always the most tiring, so I worry for him.” By now, Zuko is lying on the ground in his underwear.

“Let me help you out, Gramps.” Stomping a small foot, the earth around Zuko rises into a makeshift bed. “I’m sure Poutypants will be fine. I’m going to go tell Katara and Sokka the news about Aang. See you, Gramps.”

“Good-bye, Master Toph.” 

Toph smiles. “Master, I like that.”


	5. Rediscovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang's healing! Sokka and Zuko are bumbling and clueless.

Chapter 5

*Sokka*

Toph’s news is exhilarating, and he feels so relieved. Aang is okay. They brush off Katara’s concern over Zuko’s condition, insisting he’s fine, but Sokka still worries for the young prince. However, his fellow Tribesmen see this as an opportunity.

Bato jokes, “What if I drew a mustache on the Crown Prince’s face with sea prune ink?” Dad and Kuruk howl in laughter.

“Oh, that’s funny, Bato. But we’re still not letting them stay!” Kuruk counters.

Bato says, “But look what he has done for the Avatar? Surely that changes things. And if Sokka is right about Iroh’s intelligence, we’re going to need his help to get away from here.”

“You trust the Dragon of the West’s serpent tongue?” Kuruk lost his wife and kids in the raid that took Sokka’s mom, and he bares a long burn scar covering his right forearm. Sokka winces.

“Hey,” Kyano interjects. He’s the youngest out of all the men. He had just finished his ice dodging ceremony before leaving with the other men for war. The Tribesman must be around thirty now, and he has a burn scar covering his right cheek. “I trust Sokka’s judgement. Letting them stay is our best bet. I was unsure about the young prince since he invaded our village, but now, I see that Tui and La intended for him to be here and heal the Avatar.”

The other men murmured their agreement. Sokka feels hope soar in his chest.

__________________________________________________________________________

The sun is setting when they finally leave. By this time, Aang is up and sitting by the campfire, which makes Sokka’s spirit leap in relief. Zuko’s out cold outside. The men are doodling little embarrassing figures with sea prune ink on his nude body. Sokka tried to stop it, but well, even he had his limits.

He and Katara come in holding firewood, food, and water. They relay the Tribes’ plan.  
“We’re going to leave tomorrow night in the cover of the new moon. But Dad wants to meet with Iroh to decide on a path.”

“I would be delighted to meet with him, Master Katara,” Iroh says politely. His relief is obvious.

“How’s Zuko?” Sokka asks, as he hands out food for everyone. 

Toph earthbends a backrest for Aang since he is clearly struggle to stay upright. “I have a feeling he will wake up before we leave,” Aang says optimistically. Katara helps him place a fur against his back, so he is comfortable. “Thanks, Katara.”

“No problem, Aang. And I should really be thanking Zuko.”

“Yeah, fire-healing! That was Kuzon’s specialty. Wait, Iroh, you were going to tell me something.”

“Right,” Iroh put down his bowl. “My father is the reason none have heard of firehealers. Azulon built a machine that would drain firehealers’ chi and inject it into his chi paths. He thought it was the key for immortality. He almost disowned me for advising against it.”

“Woah, your family is messed up, old guy!” Toph exclaims.

“Yes, it really is. Ursa and I put a seal on Zuko so he wouldn’t fireheal. It hurt his bending, but children don’t have control, and we had to protect him. If it wasn’t Ursa who found him healing a dying turtle-duck, I don’t know what would have happened to him.” 

“Woah, your family is messed up!” Sokka repeats. 

Katara whacks his arm. “Toph already said that, you rude prunehead!”

“Chill, sis,” Sokka rubs his arm. “Okay, so how was Zuko able to heal Aang then?”

“I believe he broke the seal after his second to last confrontation with my niece. He got sick, a firebender’s ailment of loyalty. It can burn off most seals on one’s bending, even if the one Ursa and I placed was very strong.”

“Dad suggested that,” Katara admits.

“What?!” Sokka squawks.

“I never told you. We were young, and he suggested it to Mom when my waterbending was just discovered. She got really mad, and Gran-Gran said placing a seal would be disrespecting the divine gift of Tui and La. That shut him up.”

“Yes. A seal is quite a traumatic thing. I wish there was another way,” Iroh shakes his head sadly.

“Hey, it’s okay! Zuko hasn’t got a seal anymore, and he healed me. And now that I’m okay--”

“You’re not okay, Aang, you can barely sit up.” Katara pushes a bowl of food into his hands.

Aang pouts and digs into his bowl. “Urgh, do you have anything besides sea prunes?”

Sokka smirks. “Seal jerky.”

“Ugh, fine.” Aang takes a large bite and swallows right away, his face cringing with disgust.

Sokka laughs. It’s good to see Aang up. They spend the rest of the night teasing each other, and being good, wholesome Team Avatar. Iroh fits right in, and the tea he brewed was actually really tasty. It also brought his adrenaline crashing down.

“This brew is good for the nerves. I hope it will help you have a restful sleep,” Iroh says, smiling. The teenagers grumble and grope until they collapse into bed.

__________________________________________________________________

*Zuko* 

Zuko wakes up in mid-afternoon, and he immediately notices something wrong. He is covered in purple ink! He jumps up and finds the Avatar’s lemur flying over his head, squeaking happily. Is that lemur laughing at me?

Zuko fumes, and stalks into the tent. He is surprised to see Aang, sitting against a slab of rock. “Oh, hey Zuko! You’re finally--” he doesn’t finish because he’s too busy laughing. Eventually, the Avatar takes pity on Zuko and bends some water into shiny ice, providing a reflective surface. Zuko sees a purple mustache on his upper lip, and squiggly lines all over his face. His neck down is completely purple!

“Don’t worry, Bato told me that ink comes off real easy. Just some water, and you’ll be fine.” The Avatar demonstrates by turning the ice-mirror back into water, and flicking it at Zuko’s torso, which goes back to its normal color. He immediately slumps.

“Don’t overexert yourself, Avatar!” Zuko grunts, helping him lie down.

The Avatar smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. And call me Aang. Well, Chameleon Bay is right there, what are you waiting for?”

“Right,” Zuko says. His walk to the Bay is a veritable walk of shame. The Water Tribe men teasing him the whole way, making fun of his pale skin. Well, at least it doesn’t seem like they want to kill him. Zuko wonders where his life went wrong for him to feel positive about this whole embarrassing situation. He sighs, jumping into the Bay, and just lying in the water for a bit. How did I get here?

When Zuko wades back to shore, he finds Uncle, holding a change of clothes. With a burst of heat, he dries himself, and says thanks to his Uncle as he shrugs into his brown Earth Kingdom peasant outfit.

“I’m very glad to see you up and about, nephew.” Iroh says. 

“Thanks. Whatever I did with the Avatar seemed to work too.”

“About that. I will describe what happened there, later. Right now, we have to prepare to leave at dusk, setting a course to the Foggy Swamp. It’s best to postpone your questions until we are safely away from Chameleon Bay.”

“Ugh. Okay Uncle.” Zuko grumbles. Patience has never been his forte, but it doesn’t seem like he has a choice. He returns to camp to find Toph’s tent levelled. The Avatar sits in his bison’s saddle, the flying lemur chittering on his shoulder. Katara flits around him, making sure he’s comfortable. Sokka is talking with Hakoda, both of their expressions serious. Toph is leaning against a slab of rock, savoring every last moment on solid earth.

“Zuko,” Iroh clasps a hand on his shoulder, “Can you go with the Avatar? I will meet you at Foggy Swamp, but for now, we must separate.”

“Wait, why can’t I come with you?”

“Hakoda’s men can barely tolerate me. And in case anything happens with Aang, I’ll feel better knowing he has two healers around. Plus, they’ve warmed up to you. I think you will find being around people your own age to be enjoyable.”

Zuko fights a blush reddening his pale face. Uncle makes him feel like a small child, sometimes. “Ugh, fine, Uncle.” He climbs onto Appa’s back, and Sokka and Toph clamor on after him. 

Katara takes the reins. “Appa, yip yip!” Appa groans, and they’re flying.

Zuko is annoyed to find out the swoopy feeling in his stomach still happens after the first time. 

“Woohoo!!” Aang shouts. “Nothing like being back in the air.” The lemur jumps up and down all over the saddle, clearly ecstatic as well.

Toph groans and shoves their head underneath Zuko’s arm. He’s surprised by the contact, but he doesn’t shy away.

“Okay, Team Avatar!” Sokka points a finger in the air. Aang blows air at his hair, causing his wolf-tail to flop down onto his forehead.

“No bending!” Katara shouts from up front.

“Jeez, it’s like he has eyes in the back of her head.”

“I heard that.”

“Okay, shutting up.”

“Ahem,” Sokka lets go of his now messy hair. “Before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to tell you the plan.”

“Well go ahead, Plan Guy,” Toph teases.

“No interruptions! Dad and I decided to meet at Foggy Swamp so that Iroh can meet a White Lotus contact. Apparently, Huu is in that old people club. When we get there, we can see if Huu has any tips for healing Aang, and maybe Zuko can teach you some firebending if you’re feeling up for it.”

Zuko fidgets. “I would be honored,” he rasps. He curses his voice for cracking. Toph laughs into his side. Well, at least she’s distracted from her fear of flying, if just for a moment.

“How about a demonstration, Sparky?”

“Hm, Sparky’s not bad. And okay.” Zuko opens his palm and calls upon his inner fire. He is surprised to feel it come to him so quickly. Usually, it takes effort to call upon his fire; he has to push back against a barrier for a fire to spark. Now, the fire springs to life in his chi, and he accidentally creates a six foot tall flame.

“Woah, calm down!”

“I’m sorry. Somehow, the fire came to me much quicker than it usually does.”

“Fire-healing must’ve totally destroyed your seal,” the Avatar says knowingly.

“My what?” 

The trip to Foggy Swamp consists of the Avatar and his friends catching him up on fire-healing and the seal his uncle and mom placed on his firebending. It hurts him to know that they caused his difficulty in bending, pushing Ozai to favor Azula, but at the same time, he knows what happens to fire-healers. As a prince, he was one of the few people who knew what Azulon did to them. By the time they land, a little past midnight, Zuko is driving himself crazy with the what-ifs.

Zuko and Katara help Aang get off Appa. Sokka and Katara talk with Hue, and he seems to be okay with housing the Avatar and his friends. Somehow, Hue isn’t even surprised. He acts like he’s been expecting them, and it looks like the whole Tribe is here to greet them.

Zuko helps Aang sit down, Toph bending some earth to support his back. “Thanks, Zuko. You think you could do a healing session before we sleep?”

“Yeah, I was just going to suggest that,” Katara answers, “I asked Iroh to tell me more about fire-healing, and apparently water-healers and fire-healers used to work together. He said combined bending increases healing effectiveness.”

“Hm, well, it’s worth a shot,” Zuko concedes. He isn’t sure how to draw on his fire-healing, instead focusing on Aang’s heat moving through his chi paths. The two healers help the injured Avatar onto his stomach to get direct access to his wound. The chi paths are damaged, not as bad as before, but he can still sense how energy is blocked and struggles to move through his body. “Okay. Deep breaths.” Zuko calls upon his inner fire, and he finds the flowing fire at his fingertips, warm and comforting, and pulsing in his palm like water.

On the other side of Aang, Katara’s hands are manipulating glowing water. “On three?”

“Sure.”

“One, two, three.” Their hands move in sync toward the gaping hole in the Avatar’s back. Zuko feels Katara’s chi, comforting and warm like stew on a cold day. Her chi combines with his own. He draws on her energy, and he feels her draw on his. The Avatar’s wound glows with magenta light, and it keeps getting brighter. Zuko has to close his eyes against the brightness, but he can still feel the rushing energy coursing through his, Katara’s, and Aang’s body. 

“OOOOooooh, pretty,” Sokka exclaims, breaking Zuko’s concentration. Zuko is annoyed. He loses his connection, and now only Katara’s healing light is present. Not to mention, he suddenly feels exhausted.

Katara smiles kindly at him. “I was going to tell you to stop anyway. Fire-healing drains you more than my healing does. It’s okay, you should rest.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Zuko. I feel loads better.” To demonstrate, Aang rolls over and sits up, no longer struggling to keep himself upright.

“Ugh, sit tight, Aang. I’m not done yet.”

Aang goes back to lying on his stomach. “Yes, Katara.”

“Uh, sorry about that,” Sokka says, a hand nervously rubbing his neck.   
“It’s fine. I don’t really know my limits, so Katara’s right. I shouldn’t overdo it. I’m not mad.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. And since when did you care about my feelings?”

“Uh, since you know, you saved, Aang. Thank you for that, by the way.” Sokka looks flustered.

“Oh, cool, I mean, your welcome.” Now Zuko is flustered. He can feel his cheeks reddening.

“Haha, you’re blushing!”

“What? No I’m not. You’re blushing!”

Sokka laughs. “Water Tribe people don’t blush, dum dum.”

Zuko stiffens.

“What, did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s just--It’s nothing.”

“Uhh, if you say so, jerkbender.”

The nickname doesn’t even bother Zuko anymore. “Fine. It’s--um--It’s my sister, Azula. She used to call me that.”

“Dum dum?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I won’t call you that, then.”

Zuko’s eyes widen in surprise. “Wow, thank you.”

“Uh, yeah. No problem.” Sokka fidgets.

“Hello, love-birds! We still need to set up camp.” Toph barrels between the two.

“Love-birds!” Zuko and Sokka exclaim indignantly. Toph only smirks and bends and earth-tent around them.

Zuko helps Toph and Sokka set up camp, and the Foggy Swamp Tribe leave for the night, leaving behind two benders to keep watch. Sokka bids them farewell.

“You should sleep,” Sokka suggests, handing him a Water Tribe sleep roll. Zuko takes the bedroll, and curses himself as he blushes, again. Sokka is wearing an amused smirk, but at least he has the decency to not say anything.

With his healing exhaustion, Zuko falls asleep the second his head hit the bedroll.


	6. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula's breakdown is early. Don't worry, she gets a redemption arc! But Mai is big valid. Ty Lee's loveache saves Azula's life.

Chapter 6

AZULA

Azula doesn’t remember the last time she felt this helpless. For so long, her tactics have worked and helped her gain the approval of her father. Now, all that came crashing down.

She burns the letter.

Uncharacteristic of her planned, manipulative demeanor, she flops into the soft, large bed that was formerly used by the Earth King. She is irritated to find the sheets against her face green instead of red.

She doesn’t know how long she stays there. She knows after she gets up, she must deal with this problem, keep Ty Lee and Mai in line, and make a plan with the Dai Li. Instead, she curls into a ball, the words in the letter pounding into her head. She feels like she can hear her father’s disappointment, and her mother calling her a monster. On a loop.

MAI

From a distance, she watches Ty Lee playing with a bird under a tree in one of the Earth King’s gardens. Mai fights a smile; Ty Lee’s way with animals is truly endearing.

“Oh, hey Mai!” Ty Lee waits for Mai to come close and whispers, “I got a letter from my sister.” The way she says it, being uncharacteristically subtle (for Ty Lee), lets know Mai know which sibling. Yong Li. Yong lives in the lower ring, and they were Ty Lee’s, and now Mai’s inside knowledge on the goings-on in Ba Sing Se.

“Why don’t we walk together to find Azula?” Mai asks, dully.

“Sure!” Ty Lee immediately perks up.

The past year, Mai and Ty Lee have become extremely in sync to deal with Azula’s abuse. Ty Lee refuses to see it that way, but that’s how Mai has viewed Azula’s actions ever since she endangered Tom-Tom. Although, Mai knows her abuse extends back into their childhood. 

The walk consists of Ty Lee making her usual eccentric, seemingly innocent comments about her sisters.

“Oh, their job in Omashu is going well.” All the preparations are ready. “She wants me to visit, but I don’t think I’ll be able to; I’m too happy helping Azula!” I’m not sure if I will join her.

“We might go back to Omashu since Azula will want to conquer the trade routes. You could visit her then,” Mai responds dully. I’m not letting this opportunity go, and Azula will do the same thing to Yong as she did with Tom-Tom, eventually.

Mai wonders when Ty Lee and her mastered this code that conveyed incredibly treasonous truths through an otherwise innocent conversation. 

“Ma’am,” a Dai Li swoops down. Mai saw it coming, and Ty Lee pretends to be surprised. “The Princess is expecting you in the throne room.”

The Dai Li escorts Mai and Ty Lee through the long, cavernous hallways.

Ty Lee picks up the conversation, “You’re right. It’ll be good to visit them. And maybe Gu Li and Gu Ji will be there!” Gu Li and Gu Ji were both in Gaipan, close-ish to Omashu. While Ty Lee never mentions Yong’s name, she would sprinkle her other sisters in to avoid suspicion.

The Dai Li hurries ahead of them. His demeanor bored, shoulders slightly hunched.

Mai sighs. In relief? Or in her usual blase boredom? She can’t tell, at this point. Even her sighs have double meanings. “Whatever.” Thank you.

Ty Lee smiles sweetly at Mai. Mai rolls her eyes, playfully, but only Ty Lee notices.

She laughs, “You’re so glum, M-”

“Okay we’re here.” The Dai Li interrupts, sounding annoyed. He opens the door with earthbending. Ty Lee cartwheels in. Mai rolls her eyes. Men are so willfully ignorant and rude.

She quickly marshals her thoughts. Adopting the aloof yet subtly interested face that Azula prefers on her. Her eyes lift from the ground to the throne, and she is shocked to see how disheveled the usually impeccable princess looks.

Mai flits her eyes around the room, thankful for her long bangs that obscure her eyes. No Dai Li guards. What was happening?

“Where’s your handsome bodyguards?” Ty Lee asks, innocently.

Azula laughs. It seems off, and Mai suppresses a cringe. Ty Lee does a cartwheel to mellow her fears. “Mai and Ty Lee, my best friends. Clearly, I can’t trust the Dai Li.”

“You got rid of them,” Mai doesn’t hide her shock.

“Yes, even the conniving Mai cannot predict my every move.”

Azula is off. 

Mai pretends to be cowed and puts her head down. Her eyes flit to Ty Lee. She’s practically bouncing, “We support everything you decide, Azula!”

Mai knows this won’t work this time, but she still nods her head in agreement to Ty Lee.

“Oh, cut the crap, Ty Lee.” Azula clutches letters in her hand, that are burning in blue flames.

Mai loses all composure, “You promised me you would burn them!”

Ty Lee starts crying. 

Mai turns her head toward Azula, and just in time, she dodges a blue fireball.

Ty Lee wipes her tears, dodging in circles around Azula.

Whatever has gotten a hold of Azula is making her sloppy, Mai realizes. A few shurikens pin the princess down. Mai realizes in the back of her head that she could have drew blood. She feels the small burn scar on her head where Azula burned the apple when they were children. No hair grows there anymore.

While Mai was lost in their thoughts, Ty Lee chi-blocks Azula, and the formerly enraged princess becomes limp.

“Chi-blocking to unconsciousness. I haven’t seen that since Chan at Ember Island when we were kids.”

“We don’t have a choice.” Ty Lee is choked with tears. She roughly rubs at her face. “We need to meet Yong, as soon as possible”. 

Mai uses her research from the past few weeks in the palace to map out an exit route. “Do you need anything, Ty Lee?” She pats her hands around the rolls of medicinal paste that she keeps on her person in case of this exact situation.

“No, just my dad’s medicine, but you have that.”  
Mai sighs. She leads Ty Lee behind the throne room where she’s seen Dai Li move in and out. It takes some pushing to slide the door without earthbending. Ty Lee collects the knives pinning Azula down for Mai. Mai voices her thanks, and makes a follow-me gesture.

Ty Lee ducks in front of the throne and comes back holding an unconscious Azula.

“No way!”

Ty Lee’s eyebrows screws to form an argument. “Yong said that troops are forming outside Ba Sing Se. Their spies say Azula has lost the Fire Lord’s favor. If we leave her, she dies.”

“If we bring her, then we die.”

“I’ll keep her unconscious. I promise.”

“You can’t do that long-term.”

“Please, Mai,” Ty Lee’s crying again. “We don’t have time.”

“Fine.” Mai doesn’t have to heart to stop Ty Lee, and it’s true. The clock is ticking, and the tidbit about the army outside Ba Sing Se did not sound good.

Mai leads Ty Lee behind the throne and pushes the door shut. 

Ty Lee whispers, “Can you get us into the southeast side of the Middle Ring?”

Mai checks her mental map. “Yeah, we need to turn here.” She’s been going in sneaky. Zuko’s lessons in stealth from her childhood coming into handy. But as the two of them go around more corners, Mai realizes that it’s completely empty.

Ty Lee slackens her steps, making them heavier. “Huh. Where’d they go?”

“I really don’t care for the Dai Li; we both saw what they did to the women here.”

“True.” Ty Lee shrugged, well as much as one can shrug when carrying a limp princess.

Mai’s feet have gone sore by the time she and Ty Lee reach the Middle Ring. Navigating the tunnels without earthbending took a lot of effort, and the two girls are drenched in sweat by the time they exit into the open air.

Mai immediately pulls Ty Lee (and Azula) behind a large bush.

Ty Lee peers into the city as they catch their breath. Her tone is surprisingly energetic when she says, “Yong’s last letter had one of her maps. I wasn’t able to memorize it like you do, but I think the place is one block over.

With surprising agility, Ty Lee jumps over the fence of the backyard they just entered. She lands on hard dirt, and Ty Lee is running. 

Mai is barely catching her breath, and flops over the fence, lumbering after Ty Lee. She wonders where Ty Lee’s unending stamina comes from. After moving through a few alleyways lined with trash cans, Ty Lee leaps over another fence. A second later, the door opens, and Mai rushes in. 

An unfamiliar voice whispers, “Get inside.” They earth-bend an opening.

Mai uses her last reserves of energy to flop into a surprisingly pleasant, homey place. Wood chairs line a circular table, and to the side is a small kitchen. On the other side of the table, there is a couch, and two small mattresses. Mai messily sits down on the couch. A cup of water is shoved into Mai and Ty Lee’s hands, and they drink greedily.

Ty Lee recovers abnormally quickly, again. “You must be Di Qiong!”

Mai looks up in surprise. She has only heard secondhand about Di Qiong, Yong’s lover. But it makes sense from Yong’s descriptions: tall, wide-set build, long brown hair, dark skin, and an earthbender. They had one green and one yellow eye. Yong never mentioned their eyes.

Di Qiong raises her eyebrows. They release a deep laugh. “Yong isn’t going to be happy about the princess here.”

Mai rolls her eyes, “Tell me about it.”

“You must be Mai.” Mai’s eyes widen in surprise. “Yong talks about their siblings all the time. And their lovers.”

“We’re not-” Ty Lee and Mai look at each other and both blush.

“Oh right, you’re the pair who don’t know it yet. Oh, earthworms! Now Yong’s going to be mad at me. Well, Ty Lee, for what it’s worth, I understand why you brought the princess along.”

Ty Lee beams. 

“You two should rest. There isn’t food here, but there’s a bathroom. I sent a messenger to get Yong, but you’re early. Why?”

“Azula found out she lost her dad’s favor, I guess,” Mai starts.

“And she banished the Dai Li from her service.” Ty Lee finishes.

“Did she attack you?”

“Yeah,” Mai says dryly, “Ty Lee never burned Yong’s letters.”

“You fool!” Qiong’s eyes are sharp, disapproving, and scared. They take a breath, “Okay, once Yong comes you two will need to leave Ba Sing Se right away. My brother, Shan Tian, will get you out. Since the Dai Li are in shambles right now, I need to get you three out. And we can’t have the princess around Ozai with her knowledge on Yong, even if they code-named the letters. We’ll have to contain her here somehow.”

“Is your brother an earthbender?” Mai asks.

“No, a firebender. You should be able to use Dai Li paths, and Shan Shan has tricks with his firebending to open and close secret doorways. With the Fire Nation military on our doorstep, I’d feel better with him out of the city.” Qiong looks at Ty Lee, and Ty Lee looks, understanding? Mai is reeling.

“What’s going on?” Mai finally loses patience. “Ty Lee, how did you recover from running so fast while lugging around Azula? It was like...like-”

“An airbender.” Ty Lee looks uncharacteristically solemn. “We’re airbenders.”

“What?” Mai is vaguely aware of how shocked and lost she sounds.

“I’m sorry, Mai. I lied to you,” Ty Lee starts crying.

“No, no it’s okay. I’m not mad. This is just...crazy.”

Ty Lee hiccups, and Mai rubs their back until Ty Lee regains her composure. “I lied to you when I told you how my mom died.”

“It wasn’t the factory that ruined your dad’s health? Why would you lie about that?”

“She was one of the last formally trained airbenders. Well, I guess the Avatar is the last one of those. She put seals on all of us to protect us in the Earth Kingdom, where bounty hunters were killing us airbenders for Fire Nation gold.”

Mai winces.”Okay, now I see why you lied about it.”

“When we were four, she died. Yong did some digging recently. They found out that Mom was killed by a bounty hunter, and the Fire Nation came and tested all of us afterwards for airbending. We passed the test because of Mom’s seal. Afterwards, the Earth Kingdom exiled Dad for being a traitor, and we went to Sharkfin Island. The next year, the Academy was relocated there.”

“But, your airbending-”

“Yong was the first to discover the seal and break it. She helped the rest of us do it when we were ten. I mean, Rai Dee never completely broke the seal, but they have Dad’s brown eyes. I always figured the airbending wasn’t as strong in her, but she’s a great healer! Anyway, Yong’s the best airbender out of all of us. That’s why they’re the hub. They keep us safe.”

Mai had never heard Ty Lee talk so tenderly about her siblings. She knew about the dysfunction and how the island treated them, but now, Mai sees how the siblings had no choice but to rely on each other. 

“I was always the rebel. Never wanted to be around my nearly identical siblings, wanting to be my own person. I would get so angry at Bai Lee for mimicking my acrobat training. But after Tom-tom, I knew I had run out of options. Azula--I loved her, but she’s gone cruel, becoming more like Ozai. My siblings were my only option. I hope, at least, she can be saved now.”

Mai scoffs. “We’re not leaving Ba Sing Se with her.”

“But--”

Di Qiong interrupts, “Mai’s right. It’ll be hard enough getting conscious people out right now.”

Ty Lee sighs, sagging with the weight of her decisions, mourning the complete loss of her innocence.

Mai continues rubbing circles in her back, and Ty Lee relaxes, barely.


	7. Uneasy Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph explores the vines.
> 
> Some Bato/Hakoda fluff, and they're unsure of Iroh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters are big Gay and Trans energy, so if you aren't okay with that, you can eat my nonbinary fists.

Chapter 7

Toph

Twinkletoes groans as their footing lapsed. “Why can’t we just have another healing session.”

Katara is opposite Aang, holding his forearms to keep the healing airbender steady, “Sometimes, healing is hard work, Aang. It’s not all glowy magic, as Sokka would say.”

“How about Zuko, though?” Aang whines.

Zuko’s head lifts from where they are lying. Toph can sense that the earth is hotter there, probably from the sun moving between the gaps in the tall trees. Zuko is sunbathing, Toph realizes. “I’m too tired, Avatar!” He flops back down. Toph snickers.

Zuko continues by tiredly talking about the spiritual energy in the Swamp. “I’ve never felt anything like it. In the morning, it looks like the spirit world is right behind the fog.” Toph doesn’t know about that, but there is definitely something different about this place. 

Sokka starts bickering with Zuko as Mister Logic-Man, saying only the Avatar has magic spirit-y powers, and Toph tunes the love-birds out, instead focusing on the earth around the long tree roots, gently nudging at the complex, sturdy network of roots.

HAKODA

He will never get used to addressing the Dragon of the West as an equal and ally, and on one of his people’s ships, no less. No matter what Sokka and Katara say, the man’s actions years ago in Ba Sing Se always send a shiver of disgust down the Tribesman’s spine. He can believe in redemption for the prince, so young, scarred, abused by his father, and choosing to join the Avatar, but this old man? Hakoda trusts his kids, but he also knows they were too young and too removed from the Siege of Ba Sing Se to truly understand the atrocities committed there.

The two are standing at the helm of the lead ship. Winds whipping around them as Hakoda’s men sail the ship with practiced fluidity and quickness.

“Chief Hakoda,” Iroh starts, cautiously. The old general is keen to Hakoda’s discomfort, “I just want to let you know that I’ve changed. Lu Ten’s death set me down a spiritual journey. I only wish to help the Avatar.”

Hakoda can believe that, but in his cleverness, Iroh doesn’t realize Hakoda’s worry. “I have heard about Prince Lu Ten. He seemed to be an honorable man.”

Iroh looks surprised. “He was. I regret being unable to save him.”

“Yes. Death of a loved one is truly regrettable.” Hakoda’s head is beginning to hurt. Talking like a snake is not his usual way, but he knows it’s the only way to get through to the general. “But millions of others died, not just your son.”

Iroh looks scared, Hakoda is pleased to realize. The chief knows Katara wouldn’t approve, but he can’t help enjoying watching this mass killer squirm. “I realize that. Lu Ten taught me to value all human life.”

Hakoda sighs. He’s tired of this charade. “We’ve been at this for days, Dragon. And we both know we don’t trust each other. You’re here because my children fought for you. Don’t disrespect their gift.”

Iroh gulps. The general has been backed into a corner. “I would never disrespect the Prince and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe.”

Hakoda rolls his eyes. “We don’t have those kind of hierarchies in this tribe. I may be the Chief, but it means something different than in the North. I merely conduct meetings with the Tribe, making sure everyone’s voice is heard, and that the decisions we end up at are accepted by the entire tribe. The elders have more sway than me, honestly. In fights and during attacks, I make split second decisions that cannot be deliberated on without endangering us all. Anyone can challenge me, but only when the timing of internal conflict isn’t detrimental to the Tribes’ safety. Bato here has challenged me, what, five times?” Hakoda is pleased to see how baffled Iroh looks.

Bato interjects, “Oh make it six,” he teases, wrapping a hand around the Chief. Hakoda laughs. Bato, his best friend, and recently, his lover, has always known how to inject humor into tense situations. But Iroh still looks baffled.

“I don’t understand. The Fire Nation has never operated this way, and from my studies in the Northern Water Tribe--”

“Old man,” Bato interrupts. He’s great at interrupting. “Why do you think we split from the North? The South doesn’t follow those ways. We are more like how the Air Nomads were, making decisions from day-to-day, making sure even the smallest child has their voice heard.” Bato speaks with pride, and for good reason. The Southern Water Tribe’s ways have been hard fought and are constantly threatened. The loss of the Southern Air Nomads and the Fire Nation attacks left his people at near-extinction.

Iroh quickly recovers. “Thank you, Bato. This is truly interesting. I am confident that the White Lotus will be able to help your tribe with numbers. As Grand Lotus, I will ensure their aid to the Avatar.”

Bato and Hakoda exchanges an uneasy glance. The Dragon doesn’t notice, too wrapped up in his schemes, although Hakoda latently guesses that Iroh doesn’t realize a lot of things, including the nature of his and Bato’s relationship.

“Chief,” Bato intones gruffly. “Anraq was asking for you. He’s below deck.”

“Lead the way.” Hakoda leaves Iroh at the helm, and he is annoyed at how self-important the general looks as he squares his stance. Bato leads the Chief into their shared room.

“This isn’t Anraq’s room,” Hakoda says dryly.

Bato chuckles, and then gets serious. “What are we going to do about the White Lotus? They don’t seem like good news.”

Hakoda rubs the back of his neck. “For now, we have to play nice. The Avatar needs all the help he can get. And Katara has said good things about Huu. The Swamp society is a lot like ours. Maybe the White Lotus people are not all like Iroh.”

“Obsessed with hierarchy and being in power? And Katara also said good things about Iroh.”

“She said he helped with the Avatar’s healing, and that’s true. And the general’s military advice has already saved us, as Sokka advised. I am concerned about their long-term goals though. Iroh seems overly concerned about balance.”

“True. A genocidal maniac talking like an expert on balance gives me the heebie-jeebies. And besides, isn’t that the Avatar’s job?”

“It is. And Aang doesn’t seem overly arrogant about his ability to restore balance. He seems more unsure and scared, which is still bad since we need decisiveness right now, but--”

“But at least he isn’t pulling an Arnook the First.” Arnook the First was the current Northern Chief’s ancestor, and he was the reason that the Tribe split off into two. 

“Exactly. He still has some time. Hopefully, Zuko’s healing will help, and he can learn firebending. That’s all out of our hands now, and in a way, I’m fine with that. I’m just trying to make sure our people survive, that the customs that my mother remembers are restored.”

“Same.” Bato agrees, “I wonder how the fire prince is doing though.”

Hakoda’s expression softens. “He has more humility than the general. I see his potential for growing out of the Fire Nation’s hatred. I have faith that Katara will whip him into shape.”

“Hey, how about Sokka!” Bato protests, batting at Hakoda’s arm. His heart warms with how Bato considers his and Kya’s children as his own. They are in many ways, especially since Bato’s children were killed in the same raid that took Kya.

“Sokka is a great strategist, but he also needs some personal growth. Have faith though, we were the same at his age.” The two Tribesmen chuckle, and Hakoda suddenly sighs, his shoulders hunching, “Katara grew up too fast.” He rubs at his headache.

“Hey,” Bato says comfortably, placing a broad arms around Hakoda’s torso. “She grew up though, that’s what matters.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--,” Iqra and Bato Jr’s faces, forever etched in youth, flash in Hakoda’s mind’s eye.

“The war has taken too much from all of us,” Bato interrupts, “We must cherish what we still have.”

“When did you get so wise?” Hakoda asks, relaxing into Bato’s embrace.

The two stay like that for a little bit, strong arms wrapping around one another. Bato sheds a few tears for his lost children. Only Hakoda has seen him grieve this way, and he knows Bato needs this space. 

“You know,” Bato says, “It really pissed me off when Iroh talked about Lu Ten. No disrespect to the deceased young prince, but the way Iroh spins it, like he can relate to us. Like he’s one of us. It’s not right. He was fighting to conquer. We fight to survive. It makes me sick how he thinks we are the same.”

Hakoda hums in agreement, and he pats Bato’s back comfortably. Bato doesn’t say anything more, rubbing roughly at his eyes.

Hakoda’s heart aches watching Bato like this, but he also knows they must get moving. He waits for Bato’s tears to subside, and he asks, “Can you shoot a message to Kuruk? We need his sharp eye to be on alert when the White Lotus meeting happens. I would myself, but I need to keep an eye on Iroh.”

“Ay, ay, Chief,” Bato rolls out of their bed. “See you later, ‘koda.” He wipes the last of the tear tracks on his cheek, sending the Chief one last tender glance.

“See you, Bato.” Hakoda sighs, already missing Bato’s embrace. He lugs himself to his feet, and gets back to the helm, quickly formulating a lie for his absence. Hakoda absently thinks that perhaps, Iroh is still fighting to conquer.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Ty Lee and Yong Li are reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Yong Li's name is 勇力, or strength. Love my gay trans oc's of color!!! Di Qiong = 地琼, or earth jade. Tian Shan=天山, or sky mountain (there's is also a mountain range called that)

Chapter 8

TY LEE

Her reunion with Yong Li is more frantic and rushed than she would have wished. They wait for Mai to leave the bathroom, and in the next moment, Qiong and their brother are leading them down Dai Li tunnels, with Shan Tian holding the princess over his shoulder. Yong is to their back, walking backwards with their hands in an airbender stance. Ty Lee wonders how her sibling doesn’t trip on the uneven ground.

“We have to move quick,” Yong says.

“The Fire Nation is attacking at sunrise, so security is on high alert. We’ll only be able to get you to the outer ring tonight,” Shan Tian continues.

Mai huffs, clearly unsatisfied. “Fine, and you’re Shan Tian right? Aren’t you coming with us?”

Shan Tian and Yong exchange a glance. “No,” Shan Tian starts.

He’s interrupted by his sibling, “What do you mean no?” They hiss.

“Yong has this plan to infiltrate the army.”

Qiong and Yong exchange a series of sharp looks.

Shan gets in between them. “Hey, Yong never forced me. I’m deciding to stay. Don’t be mad!”

Qiong huffs. “You were always too stubborn for your own good. Guanyin knows how you’re not an earthbender.”

“I’m sorry, Qiong.” Yong’s voices, identical to Ty Lee’s voice, except with a decisiveness that Ty Lee always lacked

Qiong doesn’t say anything. 

Twisting and turning through endless tunnels, even Ty Lee’s airbending stamina is challenged. Mai is struggling, and Ty Lee has to help support her weight so the girl doesn’t stumble and fall. Finally, they reach open air. Qiong uses earthbending to carry them quickly into a small barn. Not a second after they get inside, a yellow light bathes the area, getting through the cracks in the barn.

“Mai and Ty Lee, sleep.” I’ll keep the first watch. Yong looks determined, and Ty Lee was never one to argue with her oldest sibling (by six minutes).

“Thank you, Yong.” Ty Lee hugs Yong. The eldest sibling relaxes, hard eyes softening at the physical reassurance that one of their sisters is safe, for now.


	9. The Absence of Suppression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's long. Aang meets Yong Li through the spirit vines. The Gaang is all lgbt, and Iroh's a homophobe, but at least he's trying to change. Bato low-key adopts Toph.

Chapter 9

AANG

Huu let Aang meditate under the Banyan Grove Tree. He said it may help him reconnect with his past lives. 

Well, worth a shot. Between Katara’s physical therapy and Zuko and Katara’s healing sessions, Aang is back into shape, physically, at least. Spiritually, he might as well be Sokka.

He scratches his butt. This isn’t working.

There’s no one around to distract him, though. Katara made everyone leave so Aang had complete privacy. It took a lot of convincing, on her part. Aang grumbles, knowing she did it so he had no choice but to meditate.

Well, fine, here goes nothing. Aang puts his fists together, straightening his back.

It takes longer than usual, maybe a whole ten minutes, but the spiritual energy here wasn’t for nothing, apparently. An image flashes in Aang’s mind.

It’s Ty Lee, but wait? This person looks a little different. They are wearing Earth Kingdom peasant clothes, brown and green, long brown hair in a bun instead of a braid. Their eyes are more determined and serious than he’s ever seen Ty Lee’s. They are currently looking ahead, stance relaxed, but eyes focused. 

The stance, it looks like airbending, Aang thinks.

Suddenly, the person’s eyes look straight into Aang’s.

Aang jumps back. The vision is fading, but the person somehow sharpens it. “Who are you?” They ask menacingly.

Aang puts his hands up, “I’m the Avatar. I lost my connection to my past lives, and Huu thought this may help-”

“Who?”

“You know Huu?”

The person smacks themself on the forehead. Aang is reminded of Sokka. Their eyes flick up the Aang’s arrows. They sigh. “My name is Yong Li. I don’t know why you were sent here, but I’m kind of in a situation involving my sister, and no one gets in the way of me and my family.”

“Uhh, okay cool. Okay, the last time the Swamp sent me a vision, it was Toph, who's my earthbending teacher now, so I think the Swamp wants us to meet.”

Yong Li looks dubious. “Whatever. I guess it’ll be nice to meet another airbender who isn’t one of my siblings.”

“Wait, you’re an airbender? Is Ty Lee your sister?”

They tense. “How do you know Ty Lee?”

“Uh, she tried to kill me and my friends a couple times. But I didn’t know you were airbenders. I have so much to teach you. We can revive the Air Nomads. If that’s okay? Of course it’s okay. Where can we meet?” Aang is vaguely aware that he keeps talking faster and faster.

Yong Li raises an unamused eyebrow. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, kid. This war needs to end first.”

Aang deflates, his ever-looming thoughts about defeating the Fire Lord seeping back into his mind, before he’s hit with a puff of indignance. “Hey, who are you calling a kid?” He huffs, crossing his arms.

“If you’re the Avatar, Agni help us all. Meet me behind the Sun Warrior ruins.”

“The what-what ruins?”

“Ask a Fire National.” Yong Li looks to their side. “I need to go.” 

The connection ends. Aang jumps at seeing Katara a few feet away from him.

“Can you enter the Avatar State now? You were gone a while.”

Aang sighs. “No, but I think we need to talk to Zuko.”

The two leave the Banyan Grove Tree. “You seemed pretty spirit-y, with your arrows glowing and everything. Your eyes kept opening and closing. Are you sure nothing happened?”

“I think I wasn’t doing much heavy lifting, spiritually speaking at least. Yong Li seemed to know what she was doing.”

“Who?”

“Oh, I have a lot to tell you, Katara. But we should wait until everyone’s together.”

“Hmph.” Katara shrugs, leading Aang down the massive roots. “By the way, Sokka says Dad and the others should be arriving soon.”

“Wow, that’s great!”

Katara smiles at Aang’s enthusiasm. Aang’s stomach does backflips.

SOKKA

Team Avatar have been waiting with Huu and Due for the last hour. Unsurprisingly, Huu is the first to spot the ships. Or rather, he uses bending magic to locate the displaced water.

Another tense hour goes by as the Tribesmen dock and put down anchors. Bato is the first off the lead ship, squishing Katara and Sokka in a giant bear hug. The two siblings enthusiastically return the hug. “Have you seen Dad?” Sokka asks.

Bato’s expression darkens. “He’ll be down in a bit. He’s with Iroh.”

Katara and Sokka exchange a nervous glance. That doesn’t seem good.

Zuko waves at Sokka from where he is sitting on the beach. His expression is confused, clearly wondering where Iroh is.

A second later, Hakoda and Iroh come up from below deck. They both look angry. Zuko looks frightened. Sokka’s heart sinks.

Iroh’s voice is no longer that of a kindly old man, but of an experienced general. He addresses Katara, “Where is Huu?”

Katara looks a little confused, and Huu walks up next to his fellow waterbender. “Why’d you call me here, Iroh?”

“As Grand Lotus, I am uniting the White Lotus to support the Avatar against my brother.”

“Oh yeah, sure thing, that kid’s head is all full of air. He needs all the help he can get.”

Bato has been uncharacteristically sullen this whole time, and holding Dad’s hand, and Dad looks downright murderous. Sokka is confused. They usually aren’t that touchy-feely, and what’s got them so upset? Nevertheless, Bato lets out a short laugh. “That’s true. I wonder if all airbenders were that flighty.”

“Heeyy,” Aang drops into the middle of the small circle they formed. “It’s not easy getting frozen in an iceberg for one hundred years, you know!” Appa bellows an agreement. Katara places a comforting hand around Aang.

Not one to be left out, Zuko stalks into the circle. “What’s going on?” He says, a perfect picture of sullen anger.

Sokka’s lips twitch upward, “Nothing, Zuko. Iroh just wanted to talk to Huu.”

Iroh beams at his nephew. Zuko relaxes. “Nephew, I’m going to talk with Huu in private for a bit. I’ll meet you afterwards.” The two exchange a hug.

As Iroh leaves their sight, Sokka notices his Dads relaxing.

“What happened?” Katara asks, straight to the point.

Bato turns to Zuko, “Your uncle is not approving of our relationship.”

“Who’s relationship?”

Sokka facepalms. “My Dad and Bato, you doofus.”

“What?” Zuko looks adorably confused for one, two, three seconds. “Wait. Oh! Wow, really?”

“Yes,” Dad says, raising an amused eyebrow. “At least the Dragon’s nephew is simply shocked. What, never heard of a gay relationship before?” The couple, their children, and Aang share a laugh. Even Toph laughs from their perch on some tree roots more inland. 

Zuko still looks confused. “Well, no.” 

“Okay, that actually explains a lot about Iroh’s attitude,” Dad muses.

Toph digs up dirt from out of their ear, EWWW, and joins the conversation. “Yeah, the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom got that mud in common. It’s part of why I left my parents. There was other stuff, like refusing to let me earthbend, but I also left so I could be my true self.”

Zuko still seems confused, but he seems relieved that someone understands his confusion. “What is your true self, Toph? Sorry, if that’s invas--”

“Oh, shut it, Sparky. And I’m not a girl, which is what my parents think. But I’m also not a boy. I’m still young, haven’t really figured it out, but I wasn’t able to figure anything out with servants watching my every move and reporting back to my parents. I got disciplined if I stepped one hair out of their lady-like expectations.” Toph crosses their arms, lost in painful memories.

Bato hums gently. “My child, Iqra. They were the same way. You remind me a lot of them, little earthbender. They also hated showers.” he says knowingly, holding his nose. Toph seems satisfied, warming up to Bato. Bato’s large brown hand pats Toph’s tiny shoulder gently.

Sokka is slack-jawed, never hearing Bato speak about his children without breaking down in tears. 

Katara, however, is not phased. She nods in agreement with Bato. “Gran-Gran left the North Pole because she fell in love with a woman and refused to marry the Prince,” she recites knowingly. Sokka remembers hearing this story with Katara when they were kids.

Dad nods, “Yes, my mother and Master Yugoda exchanged letters until the Fire Nation made even that impossible.” He shakes his head in sadness. 

“Wait,” Sokka, Katara, and Aang say in unison, “Yugoda?”

“Healer Yugoda?” Katara says.

“Yes,” Dad says, “Why?”

“We met her at the North Pole,” Sokka pretty much screams. 

Dad and Bato light up, invigorated by this knowledge. “Oh this war must end soon,” Dad exclaims, “I won’t forgive myself if Mom never gets the chance to reunite with Yugoda.” 

Aang shrinks in on himself, “Speaking of the war, I need to tell you all something.”

Zuko finally falls out of his stupor, clamping his hanging mouth shut. He coughs. “Um, ogay- I mean, okay. Go on, Avatar.” He clears his throat. Sokka smirks.

___________

ZUKO

The sun has set, and Zuko lit fires for the Tribesmen in exchange of rice and pickled sea prunes. His insides are squirming with turmoil, despite the pleasant taste and fullness that the food provides. Surprisingly, the Tribesmen are understanding. A young man named Kuruk tells Zuko about the split between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, and his own ancestor, Avatar Kuruk, to distract Zuko. He listens with half an ear. While he appreciates the sentiment, he just wants Uncle to clear things up already.

Finally, Iroh and Huu come walking back.

“Uncle!” He jumps up, bounding over to the two old men. “How did the meeting go, Master Huu?” He adds respectfully.

Usually languid and annoyingly patient, Huu uncharacteristically huffs. He casts Zuko a sympathetic look, “In war and during this eclipse, we are in agreement. I will fight with you. But after? I cannot say.”

Zuko’s head is reeling. Uncle places a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Normally, Zuko would feel comforted, but right now, he feels confused. “Don’t worry, Zuko. Right now, you need to focus on training the Avatar in firebending.”

“Yeah,” Zuko says absently, “He’s back to physical peak today. I’ll start at dawn tomorrow.”

“Good,” Iroh praises, “And I believe I owe you an explanation.”

Zuko gulps.

~~~~~flashback~~~~~~

Ursa downed the ginseng brew in one sip. Her other hand healed a bruise on her cheek.

“What are you going to do?” Iroh asked.

“Anything to protect my children.”

“How can I help?”

Ursa’s expression softened. It took a year to gain her trust, and Iroh knew he will never betray it. “Thank you, Iroh. You’ve been like Kuzo, my older brother. So protective.” She walks away.

Iroh stands up to chase her, his fists clenched.

“Iroh, no. I need you to watch over Zuko and Azula. Especially Zuko, he is too powerful. His seal will not last.”

“But you said--”

“No, Iroh. His seal is already leaking. Right now, it’s only saving him from the worst of Azula’s taunts, but later, you need to protect him.”

Tears spring to Iroh’s eyes. “I’m sorry for everything, Sister Ursa.” He bows. When he looks up, Ursa is gone.

~~~~~~flashback ends~~~~~

“What? What does this have to do with fire-healing?” Zuko is acutely aware of the Tribesmen curiously listening around the campfire, and how his voice cracked.

“It has everything to do with it. It’s why I left with you after the banishment, leaving Azula under my brother’s tyranny. I need you to understand that your mother was an incredibly talented fire-healer. She was never much of a fighter with her firebending, but healing, she was one of the best, descended from Kuzon.”

“Wait? Aang’s friend.”

“Exactly. Ursa was also picked for Kuzon’s father-in-law, Avatar Roku.”

“What?!”

“Indeed, nephew, you have the blood of good and evil, of fire-healing and fire-stealing. You’ve clearly chosen the right path, and that, in a way, is my greatest accomplishment.”

“What do you mean?” Zuko flushes with pride.

“Huu and Hakoda are right. I am stepping down from the White Lotus. Huu is stepping up, with the intention to transform the organization’s structure after the war. I am an old man who only knows this violent world, and I’m not going to lead it down more violent paths.”

“What are you saying, Uncle?” Zuko has never seen his uncle look so crestfallen, except for when he returned after Lu Ten died.

“I’m staying here. Maybe the Swamp’s spiritual energy will help me. But your destiny is intertwined with the Avatar, and you will be his fire-bending teacher.”

“Yeah, Aang and I are leaving tomorrow night to the Sun Warrior ruins. The Swamp gave him a message, apparently one of Ty Lee’s sisters is meeting us.”

Uncle looks surprised. He claps a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Zuko. No matter what the outcome out of all of this, I will always be proud of you.”

Zuko smiles. There’s a lot of friction between Uncle and the Tribesmen, not to mention his burgeoning feelings towards a certain Chief’s son. But at least, Uncle has his back. After being abandoned by his mother and burned by his father, Zuko refuses to let go of his uncle, even if Hakoda, justifiably, hates him.

“I probably shouldn’t stay any longer around the Tribesmen. I’ll see you later, nephew.”

“Wait, I’ll come with you,” Zuko gets up.

“No. Your time at the Foggy Swamp has come to an end.”

Zuko sighs. A few months ago, he would have clung to Uncle, but then again, he wasn’t an Earth Kingdom refugee anymore. He is one of the Avatar’s companions. His firebending teacher. “Okay. I love you, Uncle.”

“I love you too, Zuko.” Uncle moves out of their campsite with surprising agility. Zuko is annoyed at how certain Tribesmen sigh in relief, but he understands, in a way. Uncle isn’t perfect, but he’s all the blood family Zuko has.

Sokka squeezes in next to Zuko. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It would be nice to have one adult family member who isn’t messed up though.”

“Yeah, you’re family is really messed up,” Sokka says cheerily. 

Zuko fumes. If he wasn’t such a cutie--he cuts off his own thought, blush reddening his cheeks.

“Are you okay? Are you choking?” Sokka flits around Zuko. 

Zuko coughs roughly. “Uh, no,” the firebender recalls Bato and Hakoda’s warmth towards one another, and Sokka and Katara’s easy acceptance. “I, um, just thought that you’re-uh-cute.” Zuko coughs again.

“Smooth,” Kuruk laughs. Some of his friends laugh too. Zuko gets even redder.

“Uh,” Sokka seems taken aback.

“Oh no, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be sorry. You’re, uh, also cute. I just didn’t think, with you being Fire Nation and all. Well you saw how Fire Nation people treat this issue. Um. uh. Yeah.” he finishes somewhat lamely. The men around the campfire are way too amused.

But Zuko doesn’t pay them any mind. “You’re right. I’ve always been taught that homosexuality and being transgender is wrong. But I guess I was too concerned with other things to pay it much mind. Although,” Zuko looks away from Sokka, “There were rumors about Lu Ten. Uncle gets angry if you mention them though, so I never did. But, errr, yeah, I’m not, you know, disgusted by that kind of thing?”

“You expect me to bow to you for not being disgusted by me!?”

“What? No, nononno,” Zuko says, but he cuts himself off when he realizes Sokka is laughing. With him, or at him, he isn’t sure, but also, he doesn’t really care. Zuko joins in, although he’s laughing more out of relief.

“C’mon,” the dashing warrior says, wiping a happy tear. “Let’s get away from these prying eyes.”

“The Chief’s son and the scarred prince embark on a-”

“Shut up, Kuruk!”

“Sorry, Chief.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated making Iroh accepting of Zuko, but this way adds to that classic Zuko angst. Three years banished and he can't even be gay. My poor boy. But I'm giving Iroh a redemption arc because I don't think the old man is disposable, and I don't want to do that to Zuko. He deserves healing, and he will get it!


	10. Radical Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hu siblings and crew escape Ba Sing Se! Mai is radicalized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big commie energy. If you red-bait me in the comments, I will not hesitate to delete.
> 
> Also, for my astrology hoes, Yong Li was born in the last few minutes of Virgo season, and the rest of the Hu siblings are raging Libras. It explains how Yong is so headstrong and in control whereas Ty Lee is more like their other siblings, an impulsive airhead, but with her heart in the right place.

Chapter 10

Yong Li

They step behind the barn door, right in time for the watch’s light bathing the farm. Di Qiong touches their hand, “It’s okay, I’ll take watch.”

“Oh no, sis!” Shan Shan leaps up. “You’ve been up all night. I just had a jolly nap, and now that the sun’s rising. Woooo! Have I got energy!” He says all of this in a loud excited whisper, but Yong counts her blessings that he didn’t scream it. Agni knows the young man can be downright annoying during sunrises.

“Okay, Fine, Shan.” Qiong waves him off.

“Cool.” The energetic firebender left the barn.

Yong sees Ty Lee sleeping, cradling Mai’s back. Next to them, and Yong’s heart enters their throat. “Is the prisoner secure?”

“Yeah, Ty Lee gave me some chi-blocking tips.”

Yong’s eyes are sharp. “Teach me.”

“Yong Yong, you should rest.”

They sigh. Technically Qiong is right, but they also need rest. “You’ve been up longer than me and someone has to make sure Azula’s secure.”

“Urgh. Fine.” Qiong tells Long the signs of chi-blocking wearing off, and how to incite unconsciousness, demonstrating with decisive, but soft touches to Yong’s head and neck. “Ty Lee says you aren’t supposed to learn this until you understand smaller chi paths, but we don’t really have time for that. And she was sleeping on her feet, so I had to let her rest.”

“Thank you for taking care of her, beloved.”

“Of course. And thank you for taking care of me.” Qiong looks tenderly toward Yong. She lies down next to Ty Lee, falling asleep almost instantly.

Yong watches the prisoner for about an hour, when Ty Lee wakes. “What time is it?” Ty Lee says through a yawn.

Yong smiles. They haven’t heard Ty Lee’s scratchy morning voice in years. “Oh, I don’t know, little rebel, why don’t you check?”

“You never give a straight answer do you?” She whines.

Suddenly, an explosion quakes the Earth. The sibling moment is ruined as Shan Shan leaps inside. “Wake Mai. They’re attacking, now!” Ty Lee shakes Mai awake and Yong leaps over them to wake Qiong.

When Qiong has their wits about them, they earthbend a hole. The group falls down about eight feet. “A little warning next time would be nice,” Shan Shan complains. Yong and Ty Lee airbend cushions.

Qiong punches downward, and two small holes form in the ceiling. 

“No, put the breathing holes in the back. That’s where all the hay is,” Yong corrects.

A few punches later, Qiong corrects their mistakes.

“Some light would be nice,” Yong emphasizes.

“Hm? Oh right.” Shan Shan’s face, looking sheepish, flares into view. He expands the flame so that they can all see each other. The earth above them shakes with feet conquering the land. The sound of battle and farmers’ screams fill the air.

“What happened, Shan?”

“They broke the Outer Wall. They’re marching through here as we speak.”

There is a commotion above them.  
“Dai Li,” Qiong whispers.

Qiong’s stance widens, their arms swinging, and their hideout springs into movement, toward the west side of the Outer Wall. Mai and Ty Lee flop to the wall of their hideout. The last thing Yong sees before Shan snubs his fire is his grin, feral with the terrific speed that Qiong moved them.

The only sounds are Ty Lee’s cries as she steadies herself and Mai, and blasts of fire hitting the hideout, further jostling them and breaking up Qiong’s momentum. Yong leaps across the ceiling, landing next to Qiong. “How long?”

“About ten minutes at this rate. Faster if you blow air behind us, and get Shan on defense!”

“On it.” Yong scrambles across the ceiling, her hands finding Ty Lee through the girl’s frightened squeals. “Ty Lee, focus.” 

Qiong earth-bends two holes in the back of the travelling hideout. The division in effort causes them to slow down. 

Yong doesn’t let that continue. They move their hands in circles, airbending into the open holes. Ty Lee gets the idea; she’s always been quick under pressure. The two of them airbend boosts to aid Qiong. Mai and Shan Shan stand in the back corners, flicking knives and fire whips to stop Dai Li and Fire Nation soldiers from getting too close, although the siblings’ giant gusts of wind flick most of the earthbenders and firebenders away. The princess flops around the hard earth careening through the ground. Ty Lee winces.

In under five minutes, they are split up into the open air. The troops and Dai Li far behind them.

The group launches up. Yong airbends a cushion for them as they come crashing back down. Ty Lee, using airbending to boost her speed, runs toward the Princess, chi-blocking her right as she began to open her eyes, breathing a blue breath of fire.

Mai scrambles back from Azula and Ty Lee. Qiong is breathing hard. Only Shan seems to be enjoying himself. That boy has a death wish.

“We’re outside Lake Laogai,” Yong starts while the others are recovering. They can feel the adrenaline pumping through their body. They never get to airbend like that in the open. “We should be safe here; Dai Li patrols don’t go this far.”

“How--how do you know that?” Mai asks.

Ty Lee smiles sheepishly. “There’s a lot I didn’t tell you about Yong.”

“Well, at least you did that right, little sister. I still can’t believe you didn’t burn my letters.”

Ty Lee sags.

“I’m sorry, little rebel. I shouldn’t be so harsh.”

“It’s okay. You’re--you’re right.”

Yong sighs. When Ty Lee gets like this, the chances of her fleeing the situation and going off to say----join a circus, are high. But Yong knows trapping them will not work. “It’s okay, Ty Lee. We can only move forward. Right now, you are scot-free. You can go wherever you want, though be careful of wanted posters. I’m sure you can take care of yourselves. I’ll be taking Azula to Sun Warrior base.”

“Wait, what?” Qiong exclaims.

“I’m sorry, love. There wasn’t time to tell you. The Avatar spoke to me, spiritually. Yes, he’s alive. Azula’s attack didn’t work.” Yong placates the group’s disbelief. “I told him I’d meet him. He was a doofus, but I can’t just ignore this, and I felt Azula’s spirit around Aang, or something similar.” It is rare that Yong is lost for words, but they always had trouble explaining their spiritual powers.

Qiong grumbles, mumbling something about meddling spirits. “Ugh, fine. I’ll come with you.”

“And I’m coming with you!” Shan chimes in.

Yong sinks in relief.

Mai, surprisingly, nods her head. “There’s a good chance Zuko will be with the Avatar. That spirit you felt might’ve been Zuko’s.”

Yong nods. That makes sense, and it also means,

“Oh we can stay together, Yong!” Ty Lee squeals.

Yong gives her one of their rare smiles. Ty Lee squeezes Yong into a tight hug.

“Wait!” Mai interrupts, getting between the two siblings. “What didn’t you tell me?” She wags a stern finger at Ty Lee.

Yong rolls their eyes. “This one needs to know everything!”

“Well,” Ty Lee starts, “Yong is part of this organization.”

“We’ve been calling ourselves the Red Lotus Tile,” Qiong chimes in.

“Uh, isn’t it the White Lotus Tile?” Mai corrects.

Yong goes off. “The White Lotus society is a secret society dedicated to maintaining balance, but it is lead by the world’s elite and only serves their version of balance, where the masses suffer to the elite’s oppression. Even though they are currently against the Fire Nation and on the Avatar’s side, that is only a recent development, along the whims of a man with far too much power--”

“Don’t go full rant mode, babe. We'll be here forever.” Qiong chastises.

“Ugh fine. Well, the Red Lotus Tile was formed in opposition to that. We believe the power belongs to the people, and that they have a right to decide what happens to them. As such, we are decentralized, with strategic outposts for cross-cultural communication and hubs of membership in various cities. I’m one of the representatives of the Ba Sing Se outpost, closest to us are the Air Acolyte siblings Zaheer and Zaara in Omashu. Gu Li and Gu Ji are friends with Zaara.”

Ty Lee chimes in. “Red Lotus is big in Ba Sing Se because the strata--stratata--”

“Stratification,” Yong says dully.

“Right. The stratification of wealth is so intense there. I mean look at the rings. The hierarchy is literally built in.”

“Hm,” Mai muses. “I get it. You don’t want some snooty King or Lord or Governor or Cultural Commissioner telling you how to live. You want to decide that for yourself. I can get behind that.”

“Cool. We can always use new members!” Shan Shan says excitedly.

“Your intel on Fire Nation society has already been invaluable through Ty Lee’s letters. I would be honored if you joined us.” Yong says, more formally, finishing off with an airbender's bow. They ignore Ty Lee's giggles.

Mai seems like a very reasonable girl, and she nods, after thinking for a few minutes. She is also very deliberate, Yong notes, a trait that balances out Ty Lee’s impulsiveness nicely. Ty Lee hugs the new Red Lotus Tile member excitedly. Then, the hyperactive airbender pulls the entire group into a huge group hug. “Red Lotus Pile!” she exclaims happily.

Yong and Mai sigh, and they exchange amused smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some inter-Red Lotus fights, and yes this Zaheer is the father of Korra’s Zaheer. I really hated the red-baiting in TLOK and wanted to show anarchists in a good light. I believe Zaheer is a misogynist (woman-hating), which is why the Red Lotus was so violent to Korra and her family, but the problem is men being violent, not anarchism, inherently.


	11. New Meetings and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two groups meet. Katara is on guard. 
> 
> Azula is finally awake! And she gets the therapy she deserves :)

Chapter 11

KATARA

“Are they here yet?” Aang is working her last nerve.

“Be patient, Aang!”

Zuko snorts. “Aang’s got a bigger problem with patience than I do, and that’s saying something.”

“It really is,” Sokka says knowingly.

Katara would stay mad if Zuko and Sokka’s new love didn’t make her sappy heart melt. “Ugh fine,” she says, amid Aang’s constant, “Are they here yet? Are they hear--Oof.”

Toph earth-bends a projectile right into Aang’s stomach. That shut the airbender up. “Ugh, finally,” Toph grunts.

Blessed silence.

“Wait,” Toph says, “I feel something.” They lower into an earthbending stance, flicking their wrists, and then turning their body, pivoting on the left leg. The Ty Lee-knock off is spit out, Katara immediately notices two dark-skinned people behind her in Earth Kingdom clothes, each with one green eye and one amber eye. Their backs are to one another. Siblings then. The other two--

The waterbender has ice against their throats in under a second.

“Woah,” Yong placates. Katara doesn’t move, the ice daggers suspended next to the two girls’ throats.

“Azula! What did you do to her?” Zuko’s voice is surprised. And Azula? She finally sees the unconscious figure in one of the sibling’s arms. Finally, she drops the daggers, letting them turn into water and splash all over the two girls. Katara can’t help grinning at Mai’s drenched fuming. Like a drowned rat. She ignores Sokka rolling his eyes at her. She has every right.

“Mai, what happened?” Mai’s expression turns soft as she looks on Zuko. Woah, what was going on there?

“She lost Ozai’s favor, banished the Dai Li, and turned on us.” Her bored voice intact.

“Ty Lee’s been keeping her unconscious with chi-blocking, but that won’t work long-term,” Yong Li finishes.

Zuko looks so lost. Katara feels pity. Yong and two siblings are the only ones who don’t seem lost.

“We need to meet with Chief Tash,” one of Yong’s companions says.

Yong nods. “If I know that man, he’ll be here in three, two, one!” 

“Who goes there?” A booming voice echoes in the valley. Katara jumps, water whips flowing dangerously around them.

Yong rolls their eyes. “YONG!” Their airbending lungs amplify their voice.

“OH! JUST A MINUTE!”

Aang takes this moment to make introductions. “Hi, I can’t believe I’m meeting another airbender. Well, I guess already met Ty Lee, but she was trying to kill me--”

“Sorry about that, by the way,” Ty Lee says sheepishly.

Aang flaps their hand. “Oh you know, it’s a leaf on the wind. I have so much to show you about the Air Nomad cultu-”

“Hold it,” Yong puts their hand in a stop gesture. “First, we need to decide with Tash on what to do with the prisoner. After that, you defeat Ozai. Then, we can talk.”

Aang sags.

Ty Lee pats his shoulder. “Sorry, Aang. Yong’s always been a buzzkill.”

“I HEARD that.” Yong fumes.

“Heard what?” A tall man with feathers woven into his hair and a red stripe going across his eyes saunters up to the unlikely group. Much like the Swampbenders, this man isn’t wearing much on his body. His dark skin covers lean muscles, and he carries a stone staff with elaborate etchings of intertwining dragons.

“Ran and Shaw said you’d be bringing me an extra treat today, Little Yong, and I see they are right.” He looks curiously at the air bison. “Man, I never thought I would see an air bison in my lifetime. Name’s Chief Tash, by the way. And you must be Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Azula, Shan Tian, Ty Lee, Di Qiong, ”

Team Avatar’s jaws collectively hit the ground. Ty Lee and Mai are similarly shocked. The other three roll their eyes.

One of the siblings gives an easy smile. “I’m Shan Tian, and this is my twin, Di Qiong.” Di Qiong gives a hesitant smile. 

Yong and Chief Tash embrace. “Oof,” The Chief waves at his mouth. “You stink! Take a shower would ya?”

Yong smiles in relief, “Okay, Chief.”

Katara looks at Sokka and Zuko, and they shrug, following the group. Toph starts talking to Di Qiong, who’s apparently the earthbender. Aang grabs Appa’s reins and brings up the rear.

Momo is downright frightened by the two pairs of identical twins. He burrows into Aang’s kavi, only his ears peeking out. Katara suppresses a giggle.

AZULA

It takes too long for her to open her eyes, flailing a limb. Her fire is weak, more orange than blue--

“Hey, ‘Zuli,” Azula whips her head up. No one calls her that, except--Zuko’s scarred face looks kindly on her.

“What? Where?” Azula tries to stand up, but she can’t.

“Long-term chi-blocking is really bad for you, according to Ty Lee and the Mind Healer. It’ll be a while until you’re back to normal.”

“What?” The pit of betrayal and helplessness returns in her stomach with a vengeance. “How are you here? Where’s Ty Lee and Mai?”

“They didn’t want to see you. To be honest, neither did I, but the Mind Healer said you would respond best to a friendly face. Well, friendly-ish. And despite everything,” the sappy bastard pauses. Azula watches him touch one of the small scars of her doing. “You’re my sister.”

Before Azula can process those words, another person walks in. His voice is that of a grown man, booming and confident. “Thank you, Zuko. I know that was hard for you.”

“Will you be able to help Azula, Mind Healer?” Zuko deflects.

“Don’t worry. I’ve dealt with many cases like hers. Loyalty can be a madness for us firebenders.”

Zuko bows, and turns Azula’s chair around.

A long, brown-skinned face, upper half painted red, peers back into Azula's eyes. “Chi-blocking for as long as Ty Lee did takes some finesse to heal, and you missie, had a nervous breakdown right before. That makes my job even harder since your chi isn’t just blocked up, but it’s also tangled in knots. But don’t worry, I can still do my best. This might be a bit intense.”He puts one thumb to her chest, and she watches his other thumb go over her eyes, touching her forehead.

Her body lurches. The intrusive thoughts, her Mom’s voice, Ozai’s disapproval--it all wells up inside her, a toxic ball of self-hate. The Mind Healer’s voice reverberates in her mind. “This isn’t all who you are, Azula. It is true that these are issues you will deal with your whole life, but you can still live a good life. You can still love.” Memories that aren’t Azula’s own flit into her mind. Mai and Ty Lee holding hands. Zuko’s hand reaching out, and a tiny hand wrapping around his small finger. Lu Ten’s hands holding a squealing baby. The Mind Healer’s soothing mind comes back. “If you forgive yourself, others will begin to forgive you too. It’s a long road ahead, but I believe in you.” The trance ends with her mother looking back at her. She looks older than Azula remembers, and the young princess realizes that this isn’t one of her hallucinations. She says, “I love you, Azula. I’m sorry how things went down. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you like I protected Zuko. I messed up, and in the end, I had to leave to save both of your lives. I love you, and wherever you are, I’m proud of you. Anyone who can survive under Ozai must become strong, and that’s my Azula. Stronger than steel.”

Azula opens her eyes, barely registering her surroundings. She cries and cries, vaguely aware of Zuko’s arms around her, his clothes getting damp from her onslaught of tears. She finally hiccups. “Thank you, Zuzu.” she whispers in Zuko’s ear. The next moment, she’s asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It made sense for me that Yong would know the Sun Warriors, since they are a survivor of genocide, and they can relate and organize with people who are also actively experiencing and resisting genocide. A non-binary, leftist icon!
> 
> Oh, and according to Google, Tash means fire in Tohono O'odham. I couldn't find the Amazon word for fire, which is what I think the Sun Warriors are supposed to be inspired from? Anyway, I also just like the way Tash sounds. 
> 
> And Iqra means "Read" in Arabic, for Bato's child. I forgot to say, last chapter. 
> 
> Mind healer doesn't have a name yet because I can't decide on one alsdkflsfkjs


	12. New Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sun Warrior tribe has survived these years by working together with other oppressed groups, namely the Air Nomad survivors and displaced Earth Villagers. There is a meeting discussing Azula and battle plans for the eclipse. And then Team Avatar goes to a party!

Chapter 12

MAI

She watched Mind Healer Lam Lee hug Qiong and Shan. She realizes from what is clearly an enthusiastic, if unexpected reunion that Qiong and Shan are Lam Lee’s children. The familiarity that the three Ba Sing Se city-slickers have at the Sun Warrior hideout is a bond of blood, friendship, and shared trauma.

The Sky Bison is left outside, a Sun Warrior with stars in his eyes promised to take care of it. The Avatar spent an annoyingly long time saying good-bye.

Mind Healer Lam Lee asks Mai and Ty Lee to oversee his treatment on Azula, but Mai declines. Ty Lee, surprisingly, also declines. Of the childhood friends, only Zuko follows the imposing man.

Well, calling it a hideout is a bit rude, since the tall caverns, molded and maintained by earthbending are truly impressive. She watches a few earthbenders in Sun Warrior garb fix a wobbly pillar. Ramps adorn most doorways, allowing the considerable number of wheelchair-users to navigate the space. Mai also spots people using long sticks to walk along the long hallway, and other people conversing with their hands.

It seems like this place is not just a haven for Sun Warriors, but all those threatened by not only the Fire Nation’s violence, but the Earth Kingdom’s bigotry.

Well, that was all fine by Mai, and what she really needed was a bath.

A man named Ham Ghao, who seemed a rude, gossip-y type, led the large group to the seventh floor of this settlement, earthbenders working hard to operate elevators.

“Woah,” the young earthbender, Toph, shuffles their feet, “There’s so many people here.”

“Well of course,” Ham Ghao seems annoyed. “Sun Warriors needed all the help we could get after Azulon’s last raid. We had to go fully underground, and that’s not possible without earthbenders. Refugees fleeing Earth Villages helped us out, and since then, our societies have melded together. We even have a few airbenders.”

Ty Lee and the Avatar perk up. The Avatar looks like his face is going to split with how happy he looks.

“Oh, the Mechanist has nothing on this,” The Water Tribesman’s eyes bugging out of his head.

Mai sighs, “Do the rooms have baths?”

“Yes, and communal showers at the end of the hall.”

“Urgh, no thanks.”

Mai practically runs to the bath. Ham Ghao takes their clothes and an Earthbender drops fresh clothes through an ingenious laundry shoot. 

“Huh.”

It takes two bathtubs of water for Mai to feel clean again. She dons the soft robe and changes into the given clothes, even though her old clothes are already clean. She decides not to bring her knives.

“Oh, you took forever! I took the medicine from your robes, a runner is getting it to Dad as we speak!” Ty Lee comes bounding into the room, talking way more than she should be able to in one breath..

“That’s a relief. And the bath was nice,” Mai said, their voice tender, “You should try it.”

“No, I scrubbed up in the communal showers. Did you know Aang’s tattoos go everywhere? Oh, I haven’t showered with Yong since we were kids!”

Mai imagines three naked airbenders frolicking through a communal shower space, gleefully airbending up and down the slippery surface. “Yeah, no thanks.”

“The Tribe thinks so too. We got kicked out. Something about a danger to common society. But apparently, there’s an airbender-only shower on the third floor! Aang went to check it out, but I’ve just been catching up with Yong.”

“I’m glad you’re making friends,” Mai says. 

“Hey, dinner is about to start! We should meet up with Yong and go to the mess hall!” Ty Lee leads Mai away from their room.

Ty Lee does a front hand-spring and pokes Yong’s nose. They look unamused, and tired.

Mai suggests, “You should sleep. You’ve been up for how long?”

“I’ll be fine. But thank you, Mai.” Yong smiles up at Mai. 

“It’s true,” Ty Lee nods, “One time Yong Li and Gu Li had a competition to see who can stay awake the longest, and anyway, long story short, Yong ate too many coffee beans and---”

A blush spreads across Yong’s ears. “Urgh, let’s go eat.” Mai is amused, and she doesn’t protest when they follow Yong. Their ears still immensely red.

“Oh sorry,” Ty Lee says after a few minutes of awkward silence. “Was that embarrassing?”

Mai laughs. Yong facepalms. “It’s fine, little rebel,” they say in a voice that suggests it is totally NOT fine. “We’re here.”

The elevator door opens up, and Mai is greeted by a wonderful sight.

This cavern beats all the others. Countless circular tables of various sizes are scattered throughout, with chairs made of both wood and earth. On the far side, a long rectangular table was laid out across the entire cavern. The tables are all lined with delectable vegetables, fragrant rice, and rich meat. Behind the long rectangular table, were various flags, including Air Nomad, the Earth Kingdom, and another one of intertwining red and blue dragons, which Mai supposes in the Sun Warrior flag.

“I’ll be sitting at the speaker’s table, the long table up front. You two should find a round table.” Yong walks off.

“Bye, Yong. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yes. It’s okay,” Yong shrugs. “I’m not really mad. You’re just annoying.”

Ty Lee crosses her arms.

Yong walks off, a smirk on their lips. Urgh, those two are such a handful.

“Okay,” Mai looks around, feeling like an eight year old in the Royal Academy mess hall for the first time, “Where should we sit?”

“Hey, Ty Lee!” The Avatar waves from one of the larger tables. All his friends are there, and even Qiong and Shan are talking quietly with Toph. No Zuko though, and that’s the only one Mai can stand.

Ty Lee grins, grabs Mai’s wrist, and starts running toward the Avatar’s table.

Mai groans.

___________________________________________________________________

TY LEE

Oh, it’s truly wonderful. Ty Lee wishes she got back in contact with her siblings quicker, but she remembers Aang’s advice, “I’ve also left too many people waiting. It’s hard, but we can only move forward.”

Ty Lee grins, and starts talking with Aang, digging into food. “They’ve got wonderful vegetarian options,” Aang gestures to his bowl.

“Sorry, Aang. I’m still eating meat.”

“Hm, that’s fine.” Aang deflates, but quickly perks up, “I know this trick I can do with a marble!”

“Oh, wow!” Aang’s expression is wide and joyful as a small marble spins between his palms. “Can you teach me?”

“Of course.”

Mai looks extra grumpy though, but she perks up when that Sokka guy asks her about her knives. They send her daggers through their eyes when a marble goes up Sokka’s nose. She supposes that’s fair.

Zuko comes right before the speakers stand-up, or are earthbent to standing height. He puts a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. Are they--? Oh yes, they’re kissing now. Mai is redder than a tomato.

Chief Tash’s voice reverberates through the large room, while an interpreter turns his words into sign language, and a transcriptionist at the end of the table furiously writes. “Sun Warriors, Earth Villagers, Air Nomads and Acolytes, Southern Watertribespeople--

Sokka and Katara sit up straighter,

“exiled Fire Nationals, and Avatar Aang,” Mai looks annoyed. Zuko looks surprised. Aang’s ears turn red. Ty Lee isn’t sure where to place herself among those descriptions.

“We are gathered here today to discuss multiple subjects. 1) What do we plan to do for Azula, the Cruel Princess of Blue Fire, unrepentant descendent of Sozin of the Air Nomad genocide? 2) Will those able-bodied enough to fight fight alongside the Southern Watertribe and the Foggy Swampbenders on the day of the eclipse, two months and fifteen days from now? And finally, 3) What’s your favorite kind of rock? Alright, we’ll discuss agenda points one and two after you all eat! Enjoy the juicy frog-rabbit legs!”

Ty Lee was wondering what the tiny chicken-rabbit leg-things were. “Ew!!” She exclaims, spitting her food out.

“Hm,” Qiong strokes her chin, like a wizened philosopher, “I would say granite.”

“The cooling of liquid magma transformed into a rock that is harder than most. Interesting choice,” Toph says sagely, “I would say iron ore.”

“An explosive beginning, but with the potential to support great weights,” Qiong says thoughtfully.

“Dey bee’ like thi’ all day,” Shan complains, his mouth full of food.

Ty Lee giggles, and she realizes earthbenders all around her are contemplating the Chief’s last agenda point. It’s kind of funny, watching these rock-heads think so deeply about rocks. She figures she’s the same way with air.

Aang even looks thoughtful. “I think limestone.”

Toph snorts. “Of course. Full of air.”

“Hey!”

Ty Lee giggles, digging into the food. She is a vegetarian today, but only because she won’t eat frog-chicken legs. Urgh. 

About fifteen minutes pass when the speakers rise. The Chief starts, “Feel free to keep eating, but since today’s agenda is jammed pack, I figured we should start early, so certain folks can get rest.” Ty Lee watches Yong startle awake. They look embarrassed and stand up.

“Yeah, get some rest!” Shan cat-calls. Yong flips him off.

“Not now, Shan.” The Chief says. “Okay, agenda point 1. I defer to Mind Healer Lam Lee.”

“Wooo, go Dad!” Shan continues. Qiong clamps a hand over his mouth, looking embarrassed.

The man’s voice is strangely soothing. “In my last session with Zuko and Azula, Azula displayed signs of becoming repentant after intensive, long-term therapy. Her state has somewhat improved, and I expect relapses, but with a team of carers, I believe she can live a good life without harming others. I would emphasize that she is only fourteen years old.”

A young dark-skinned woman in Sun Warrior regalia, sitting in a wheelchair, at the speaking table, says, “But as people who have also lost much to the Fire Nation, is it our duty to heal our oppressors? Many of us were younger than 14 when the Fire Nation destroyed our land, killing or kidnapping loved ones.”

There are some murmurs of agreement. Even Sokka and Katara are shaking their heads in agreement.

Suddenly, the speakers move back down to sitting level. 

“That means anyone can speak now,” Qiong helpfully notes.

To her surprise, Aang stands up.

The Chief looks at him. “Yes, Avatar Aang?”

“Hey, uhh Avatar Aang here. I’m an airbender.” He gestures to his arrows, “And the Avatar! Oh wait, I said that already.” Aang’s friends’ are all shaking their heads and looking down. Ty Lee grins up at Aang and he relaxes. “Anyway, I think Azula should be healed here. She has nowhere else to go, and if we exile her, she’ll just go back to Ozai and keep doing bad things. Or Ozai will kill her, which you know, is a real possibility.” Aang sits down.

There is some dubious murmuring. An earthbender with a tall strong build and milky eyes stands up from the back of the room.

Chief says, “Yes, Koto of Kyoshi Island?”

Koto clears their throat. “Thank you, Chief Tash. Avatar Aang, I can see your naivete from here, child. You are here as a guest, and you presume to speak, unprepared, and flailing around your Avatar status, to people who have suffered because of your absence.”

Aang gulps.

“But,” Koto continues, “You are right that sinking to the level of the oppressor makes us no better. Still, I am unsure whether they are deserving of our compassion. It is one thing to not wish her ill. It is another to labor towards her healing.” Koto sits down.

The Chief nods, and the air is thick with the silence of contemplation. A side-door loudly clanks open. 

An old man in airbender clothes lumbers in, “Hey, sorry I’m late. I just took the biggest poop, and they take a while at this age. Anyway, Tenzin here, Southern Air Nomad and grandson of Monk Gyatso. Granddad knew this kid, he died for this kid, and you have to understand, he comes from a different time. Aang,” the old man peers down at Aang, who looks like he’s about to faint. “I heard about your escapades in the shower. Naughty boy. Hm, where was I?”

The crowd grumbles, mostly from the Earth Villagers.

“Oh, right! Well, the thing is, Koto’s right. Aang, you’ve got a lot to learn, but I also disagree with him.” Koto raises an eyebrow. “Healing isn’t like other labors because sometimes, another’s healing is also yours. Azula’s great-grandpa killed my grandparents, and she’s done some awful things to. But life is a cycle, and right now, the world’s cycle is all out of balance. It’s a cycle of genocide, destruction, war, incarceration, and occupation. What we need is a cycle of growth, healing, peace, rehabilitation, and freedom. We have already started that cycle in small ways, like through the airbender’s continued resistance and the preservation of our lives, lineages, and cultures, despite a war and world who wants us all dead.”

Koto beams, “This is like the Earth Villagers building together after losing it all and claiming an Earth Nationhood outside of the Earth King’s tyranny.”

Katara stands up, “And the Southern Water Tribes’ sacrifices to stop the Fire Nation’s genocide on our waterbenders. I’m Katara, by the way, of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Hakoda.” She smiles winningly, clearly being a chief’s daughter helps with public speaking.

The young wheelchair-user is elevated again, “I am Wegi of the Sun Warrior Tribe, daughter of Chief Tash, and we are the protectors and worshippers of dragons. The Fire Nation has driven us into hiding and killed almost all of our dragon-family, but still we hold onto the hope that dragons will fly freely once again and the Sun Warriors will live openly!”

By now, old man Tenzin has sat down in a cushioned wicker chair at the table. He perks up, “Well, you’re all right. Things are speeding up. Aang’s here, and Sozin’s Comet is just around the corner. It’s becoming an all-or-nothing kind of situation.”

Aang cringes.

“We need to act accordingly and build the world we want to live in. We’ve been doing that, but I fear that casting aside Azula will only continue this cycle of genocide, war, incarceration, and occupation. I know Gyatso would want me to help heal Azula because he was all about forgiveness, and I think the experience will heal me, allowing me to finally forgive. And besides, not everyone has to agree, just the treatment team. We can do treatments in the mountains so you aren’t disturbed.”

Murmurs of support and agreement reverberate.

Koto stands up, “I have no intention to forgive, but I am okay with these treatments, as long as they happen far away from me.” 

Koto’s friends and family nod in agreement.

Ty Lee peeks Sokka and Katara glance at each other and exchange shrugs.

“No objections to the terms that were laid out?” Chief Tash says after a pregnant pause in this intense conversation. “I see.”

“Moving on, the eclipse. Southern Watertribesman Sokka, can you give us the details?” The speakers sit down.

Sokka awkwardly clears his throat, standing up. “Hi. My dad, Chief Hakoda, is leading a fleet of Swampbenders and Southern Water Tribe warriors into battle. We’re trying to take advantage of this short time-frame to give Aang an opening to kill the Fire Lord.”

Aang gulps, “Well, not kill exactly.”

“Not now, Aang.”

“Fine.”

A broad butch pale woman in Sun Warrior armor stands up. “The Sun Warriors will fight for you!” 

Others at the round-tables also clamor, hitting the tables and floor.

A skinny brown-skinned man at the speaking table stands up. “The Earth Villagers will fight for you!”

The clamoring increases. 

Tenzin stands up. “The Air Nomads will assist you in any way we can.” Swirling air joins the chaos.

The chief jumps on the table. “Party Time!” Ty Lee’s jaw drops. Despite the ridiculousness of it all, this was clearly planned because the doors slam open with earthbenders’ force, and carts begin trickling in with cups of, “Cactus Juice?” Sokka supplies. Qiong and Shan don’t seem surprised, sneaking out with Yong in the next moment. Katara and Aang are preventing Sokka from getting a cup. Toph seems pretty disinterested. Zuko’s already had a cup. Momo is bathing in cactus juice.

Mai looks annoyed. “Let’s go back to the room.

“Wait, let’s follow Yong.” Ty Lee asks Mai.

“No, Ty Lee. I’m taking a nap.” Mai walks away. 

“I’ll come with you,” Aang says. “I also want to get out of here and check on Appa.” 

“Yeah, why not!” Ty Lee and Aang leave the dining hall. She notices that Katara and Sokka have both taken sips of cactus juice when she leaves.

There’s no sign of Yong when Ty Lee is outside the dining—-now party room. 

“Why don’t you come up to the surface and meet Appa?” Aang asks.

“Hmm. I guess. I’ve been missing the open air, too.”

A short elevator ride spits them up under lush trees, deep within a forest. A large bellow comes from above, and suddenly, a giant air bison is licking Aang! Aang laughs. The Sun Warrior from before bounds up. “Thank you for letting me care for him, Avatar Aang. It has truly been a pleas--wooo!” Appa’s tongue lifts the Sun Warrior into the air.

“Wow,” Aang exclaims. “He likes you! Sorry, what was your name again?”

“Oh, I’m Lu Lu. I’ve read all there is to read on air bisons. They are truly amazing.” Appa snuffs proudly. The four of them walk around the forest, Aang using the open air to teach Ty Lee to use air scooters. 

“The trick is in your arms,” he says, “and balancing on your big toe.”

Ty Lee slowly but surely gets farther with each airball. “There you got the hang of it--ahhh.” Ty Lee smashes into a tree. “Yeah, it’s hard to navigate. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just a little dazed.” Ty Lee stays sitting for a bit, and Aang goes over to pet Appa. 

Suddenly, she smells something pungent going in her direction. She hears someone retching.

“Ah fuck,” it’s Qiong’s voice.

“Stop bending embers down her throat, Shan Shan!” Yong urgently voices. They both sound off, a little slower than usual. Ty Lee grins.

“Lay off, Yong. I’m telling you, it gets you higher,” Qiong’s voice is mellowed out.

“I found my sibling, Aang!” Ty Lee shouts to Aang, lifting herself in the air with airbending and giving away her hiding spot. Aang bounds over, Appa and Lu Lu not far behind. Appa sniffs the air and gets excited, pawing at the ground and lolling his tongue out.

Yong looks annoyed, as they look up at Ty Lee. Their eyes are alarmingly red. “Why’d you follow me, Ty Lee?”

Qiong hits the burning joint. Ty Lee simpers, “Can I have a hit?” Yong rolls her eyes, but Qiong lets Ty Lee hit.

“Ohh, ohh lemme try!” Aang says.

“Are you sure, Aang?” Ty Lee says.

Shan emphasizes, “It’s true, my dad’s hybrids are really strong, stronger than what the Monks smoked.”

“Please? Pretty please?” Ty Lee hands Aang the joint. He holds it like an old person, and he takes way too big a breath, clearly flexing his airbender lungs. Ty Lee wrinkles her nose.

“You’re lucky I brought extra,” says Shan.

“Can I repay you with a ride on Appa?” Aang ventures.

“Who,” Yong sits up from where they were previously hugging a tree stump, “the fuck is Appa?”

“My animal and spiritual companion. Every Avatar has one.” 

For seemingly the first time, and probably, now that Ty Lee thinks about it, truly the first time, Yong sees Appa. “Fuck.”

“Is that a yes?” Aang rings his hand.

“Yes, that’s a yes. C’mon honey,” Yong gestures to Qiong.

“Nah, you go ahead, Yong. I’ll stay on the ground, thank you very much.” Yong stares at Qiong incredulously. Qiong simply sinks her feet in the ground with earthbending, losing several inches. She lays prostrate in the earth and submerges, only an opening for their face, “Ahhh, that’s the stuff. Have fun, y’all!”

Not one to be left out, Shan exclaims, “Well, count me in!” Shan starts climbing Appa, but the bison shakes him off.

“You have to gain his trust first,” Aang looks annoyed. “You can’t just climb on him like a beast of burden!” Appa huffs in agreement.

Ty Lee steps up to Appa’s nose. He licks her. “Ahhh, water, water!” Ty Lee airbends herself dry, deep breathing through the resurgence of bad memories. Yong suddenly freezes up.

Aang gets between her and Appa. “Sorry, boy, you can’t lick the new airbenders.” Appa sighs, but he understands. Aang smiles sheepishly, “Try again, Ty Lee.”

Ty Lee shakes her head. Instead, Yong tentatively moves toward Appa’s large eye. They pat the bison’s cheek, and the bison sticks his tongue out and crinkles his eyes. “Oh my Agni,” Yong sounds faint. 

“Ty Lee and Yong, Appa welcomes you on his saddle!” Aang announces dramatically. The siblings hug, and use airbending to launch themselves on Appa’s saddle, where Lu Lu already sits, shaking with excitement.

It takes about ten minutes of convincing until Shan Shan joins them. The teen looks pretty abashed when he sits in the saddle. 

Aang launches himself onto Appa’s head with airbending and grabs the reins. Suddenly, he sags. Ty Lee rushes toward him. “Aang, are you okay?”

“You’re right. This is stronger than the Monk’s stuff.” 

Behind him, Yong rolls their eyes. “How does it hit you ten minutes later? What kind of metabolism—?”

“I can drive. It barely hit me,” Ty Lee interrupts. 

“No, I’ll let him roam for a bit and land at this same spot. We trained the beeswax--i mean bison to do that because the Monkeys—-I mean Monks would get into this kind of situation all the time, but it took more than just one puff.” Aang pats Appa’s head. The bison grunts in understanding. “Appa, yip yip,” the young boy says.

The feeling is unlike any other, the high from Lam Lee’s hybrid intensifying this amazing first experience. Ty Lee gets Aang in the saddle, and she airbends small waves on the massive currents that Appa creates. Appa snorts funnily a couple times, and Ty Lee realizes she is tickling the giant bison through airbending. She giggles in delight. 

Yong lets out a large “Whoop!” their voice carrying air waves to complement Ty Lee’s, crisscrossing, swirly winds adorning Appa’s mighty current. Yong has tears in their eyes as they turn to Ty Lee, “Thank you for coming with me, little rebel.”

“Of course. I’m sorry I was mean to you and took so long to contact you again.” Ty Lee says it all quickly.

“A leaf on the wind,” Yong says, a wide smile on their face, tears still falling down their eyes. Now Ty Lee’s crying. They hold hands, watching Aang languidly reach out and play with Appa’s currents, listening to Shan Shan’s and Lu Lu’s exhilarated shouts.

For the first time in years, Ty Lee feels content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted the underground community to have a structure in the way they deal with issues that takes into account different voices, hope I did okay! Also had a lot of fun writing the party scenes :^)


	13. Training and Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang learns fire-bending from Zuko, whose a very grumpy teacher. Sokka strategizes with the village's leaders.

Chapter 13

ZUKO

He cracks his eye open, feeling the sun’s energy invigorate his body. Strangely, instead of a pleasurable boost, it gives him a headache. “Oh Agni,” he groans. He notices he is on his side, and encased in earth with only his face showing, facing east.

“TOPH!”

“Ugh,” Toph’s voice comes from behind Zuko, “Wake me up why won’t you? You should be thanking me that you didn’t choke on your throw up and die!” 

Zuko hears a stomp, feels a faint tremor in the earth surrounding him, and in the next moment, he’s unceremoniously spit out of Toph’s earth prison, with more force than was strictly necessary. The exiled prince sees his boyfriend--oh, wow—-and Katara sound asleep in similar states that he was in. Toph is already back asleep.

Zuko slips out of the room, and realizing he has no idea where he’s going, he gets lost. He’s eventually able to find an elevator, staunchly ignoring the many curious looks others give him. A breakfast of black tea, turtleduck eggs, and biscuits leaves him feeling better, and he packs a bag of food for later, since he didn’t much enjoy the dinner. He decides to go to the surface and breathe some fresh air.

He isn’t surprised to see Aang snoring on Appa’s head. He takes a deep breath. “WAKE UP!”

Aang jumps, his airbending sending him flying. Appa growls in an annoyed tone before closing his eyes once again.

“What was that for?”

“Hello? I’m your firebending teacher?”

“But,” Aang fights back a yawn. “It’s so early!”

“And why do you think I’m up?”

“Ugh, fine.” 

Zuko softens, “I brought you food and water though, it’s vegetarian.”

Aang beams. “Thanks, Sifu Hotman.”

Zuko simmers. He drops the bag of food on Aang’s bald head. “Don’t call me that.”

“No can do, Sifu Hotman.”

Zuko facepalms, and Aang is too busy eating to tease his teacher. The airbender releases a giant burp. “Okay, fire-bending!”

Zuko stands, feet touching, and opens a small flame. “Last lesson, we talked about how fire isn’t just hate, rage, and destruction. It is important to know that fire can also be life, healing, and renewal. Today, I want to move from just talking about firebending to actually fire-bending.”

“Okay.” Aang looks unsure.

Zuko sits in a lotus pose with his palms meeting at the top of his stomach. He lights a small flame. “You told me how the leaf-burning exercise didn’t work for you, so I’ve decided on something new. I want you to take my fire and hold it in your palm.”

Aang gulps.

“Don’t be scared, Aang. You must be confident, but not arrogant.”

Okay. Aang sits opposite of Zuko, and he holds his hand out. Zuko nudges the fire toward Aang’s chi, and the Avatar holds it.

“Wow! I did it!!” the flame went up three feet, and then died out. “Oh, dangit.”

“Try again. Your will must be steadfast to maintain a flame.”

The second time is better. “Grabbing the flame, it’s like waterbending,” Aang muses, staring intently at the fire in his palm.

“Funny you say that. I got the idea while watching Katara grab water from her flask.”

“Cool!” The fire flares and dies out again. “Sorry.” Aang shrinks sheepishly.

“It’s okay. For the third try, don’t talk. Just try to hold the flame steady.”

Aang takes a deep breath in and out. “I’m ready.”

This time, Aang holds the flame, breathing in and out, the flame swelling and shrinking with his breath. He’s getting the hang of it.

Zuko decides to wait ten minutes to allow Aang to immerse himself in the exercise. However, before the time is up, the lesson is interrupted, by the Chief no less. 

“Aang, the Chief’s here!” Zuko alerts his student.

“What? OH!” Aang exclaimed, as the fire grew out of his control. Zuko jumps up, helping him extinguish the fire.

Chief Tash did not look amused. “Hello, Avatar Aang and Zuko. I hope you enjoyed the party?”

Zuko snorts. “Yeah, I’ve never had cactus juice before.”

The Chief nods. “Yes, it’s an Earth Kingdom drink. Well, I didn’t just come here to discuss pleasantries. I just spoke to the Old Masters, and they want to meet you.”

“The Old Masters?” Aang puzzles, “Who are they?”

“You will find out, if they grant you as worthy,” the Chief says regally. It’s hard to believe this same man was chugging fire-sake and cactus juice last night.

“Uhhh, okay.” Aang scratches his bald head. “Well, lead the way.”

“Wait, you’re just going to follow him?” Zuko hisses.

Aang shrugs, “Yeah, what’s the worst that can happen?”

Zuko facepalms.

The Chief clears his throat, “Will you be joining us, Zuko?”

Zuko reddens. “Uhhh,” Aang looks up at Zuko pleadingly, “Fine. Just to keep this airball in line.”

“Thank you, Sifu Hotman!” Aang jumps up and begins following the Chief.

“Hey, don’t call me that!” Zuko grunts.

The Chief sighs. “The Old Masters require seriousness and humility, especially in the first encounter. I suggest you school yourselves before meeting them.”

Zuko and Aang smile sheepishly, and they begin following the Chief.

__________________________________________________________________________

SOKKA

After climbing out of Toph’s earth-prison, Sokka devours a few plates of food. He catches Katara coming in.

“Hey, sis!” he exclaims, spewing food from his mouth.

Katara cringes, clutching her head. “Be quiet, will you?”

“Oh, hangover, huh?”

“Shut up.”

“You want a boiled turtle-duck egg?” Sokka changes the subject.

“Fine. Thanks.” Katara drops into the seat next to him. “So what have you got planned for today?”

“I’m thinking of trying to meeting the military leaders and Tenzin to figure out a plan to get to Caldera City. I’ll have to track them down first though--”

“I can join you,” Mai’s presence makes Sokka jump.

“Where’d you come from?” Mai looks glimmer than usual, which is saying something.

“Maybe if you weren’t stuffing your mouth so noisily, you’d have heard me and Ty Lee approach,” Mai sticks her nose in the air, but still sits next to Sokka.

On Sokka’s other side, Katara exclaims, “Hey! Don’t talk to my brother like that!”

Sokka nudges Katara. “Thanks, sis, but honestly, I’ll need all the help I can get.” He turns to Mai. “You’re in.”

“Ohhh, can I join?” Ty Lee gushes. “I can ask Yong, Qiong, or Shan to help set up a meeting.”

Sokka raises his eyebrow, “Hey, that’s actually not a bad idea.”

“Cool, I’ll get them now!” Ty Lee blasts off with a burst of airbending and the other three’s hair get dishevelled, food bits flying around.

“Ugh, airbenders,” Sokka complains. Katara and Mai nod in agreement.

In the next moment, Ty Lee’s back, dragging her annoyed duplicate. “What?” Yong huffs.

“Hey, Yong was it?” Sokka asks.

“Hm, that’s right. And you’re Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, son of Chief Hakoda.”

“Oh yeah, that’s really a mouthful, huh. Well, I need help finding the military leaders for the Sun Warriors and Earth Villagers. I saw them start the chants last night, but I missed their names. And Tenzin. We need to hammer out a plan for the eclipse.”

Yong, surprisingly, gives Sokka a small smile. Even though he’s only met them, he can tell that Ty Lee smiles much more than Yong. “It’s funny you say that, Sokka, since I was just sent to the dining room to retrieve you for a Red Lotus Tile meeting led by Warrior Aruna, General Kaya, and Master Tenzin. They’ve been cooking this plan to break out nomads and villagers at Boiling Rock--wait, they’ll tell you.”

“What’s Boiling Rock?” Sokka stands up, following Yong’s retreating form. Katara and Mai scamper to follow him, and Ty Lee continues clutching Yong’s elbow.

“It’s a Fire Nation prison in the middle of an active volcano,” Mai sighs. “My uncle’s the warden.”

“WHAT?!” Yong exclaims, looking at Mai as if for the first time. They turn to Ty Lee, “How have you never told me?” They let go of Ty Lee's arm.

Ty Lee stays uncharacteristically quiet, shying away from Yong. “It wasn’t a story for her to tell,” Mai says, her voice hard. She looks super uncomfortable, scared, tense, and angry. Her mask of indifference smooths over her features in the next moment. Ty Lee holds her hand, and the tall girl relaxes slightly.

An understanding blooms across Yong’s face, and the airbender’s ears redden. “Oh, I’m sorry, Mai.”

“It’s fine,” Mai sighs. “Okay it’s not fine, but I want to take him down. Whatever plan is being cooked up, I want in.” For the first time since Katara let her guard down around Ty Lee and Mai, Sokka sees the girl who threw shurikens at him in Omashu and Ba Sing Se.

Katara speaks up, “I’m sorry, Mai. He would definitely deserve it.” She touches Mom’s engagement necklace. “I don’t know if I want to join, but I’m here to support Sokka’s eclipse plans.”

“Thanks, sis,” Sokka shoots Katara a grateful smile.

The group descend down the elevator, even deeper in the ground. When the elevator opens, they see a round wooden table, a small fire in the middle casting a foreboding light, at which 5 figures sit.

Tenzin stands up, “Welcome! I didn’t expect all of you, but the more, the merrier."

The skinny, brown-skinned bald man from the party speaks up, “Hello, Sokka, my name is Kaya.”

Qiong and Shan wave. “What’s up?” Shan says.

“It’s good to see you all,” Qiong adds.

The Sun Warrior says, “I’m Aruna. Sit, sit.” She gestures around the table as Kaya earthbends chairs for the newcomers.

Sokka settles into the surprisingly comfortable chair. 

Aruna starts, “I’m sure you’re wondering about getting to Caldera City for the eclipse, but you shouldn’t worry, between Kaya and I, we’ve got it figured out.”

Tenzin nods, “We’re more worried about our captured comrades. Yong’s spy network has given us reason to believe that some of my own Nomads are deep underneath Boiling Rock in prisons designed to hold airbenders.” The old man looks distressed.

Qiong continues, “There are non-bending Villagers in the general population, including Mom.” She exchanges a concerned look with Shan. “And I’ve heard rumors about kidnapped Southern waterbenders. You can’t bend the water around Boiling Rock properly because of the heat, or that’s what I’ve heard from its only escapee. The trauma made her really off, though. Remember when she tried to drown you, Shan?”

“Shut up, Qiong,” Shan buries his head in his hood. 

Qiong chuckles. “Anyway, the Southern waterbenders were the first to be detained in the underground blocks. Their prison model was adapted for the Nomads. I saw the Nomad prison blueprints myself,” Qiong scrunches their nose. “The waterbenders might still be there.”

Katara looks sick. “I’m coming,” she proclaims.

Kaya looks upon Katara with pain and empathy in his expression. Sokka, realizes for the first time that his eyes are dark blue. “My mother may be in there,” the earthbender confides.

“Okay,” Sokka goes into plan mode, “We’ll need a way to make the water bendable. Oh, and I’ll need to get Toph involved, a metal-bender in a metal prison will be helpful.”

Kaya looks shocked, “Metalbending? Impossible.”

“Try me!” Toph drops in from above, narrowly missing the fire in the middle of the table and landing on top of Sokka. They bend the metal cuff that they keep on their upper arm into various shapes, all while still sitting on Sokka.

“Argh, Toph, get off me!” Sokka tries to push the earthbender off him but to no avail.

“I don’t know what this is about, but I’m in!” Toph jumps to the ground and earthbends a tall stool so she is level with the adults. 

Kaya rolls his eyes, “You will teach me metal-bending one of these days, young Master, but please don’t drop in like that! You scared poor Tenzin.” Sure enough, the old guy is clutching his chest and breathing hard.

Toph looks abashed and they turn to Tenzin’s direction, “Sorry, Tenzin.”

Tenzin calms down quickly and waves Toph off. “It’s okay, young Master. Living this long as an Air Nomad in this war means that the slightest surprise brings an onslaught of unpleasant memories. But I also raise airbenders, so I know there’s no avoiding a few startles. Anyway, as you were saying, Sokka?”

“Oh right,” Sokka takes a moment to think before continuing, “The best way to make this work is for one or two of us to infiltrate, find out where the prisoners are, and establish an entrance and exit path, for a second escape team to get them out.”

“But how about a prison break?” Aruna muses. “We have the bending-power, just need a strategy.”

Sokka furrows his eyebrows. “Yeah. Maybe we can make that work.”


	14. New Beginnings and Break-Ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang conquers his fear of fire, Zuko's tasked with bringing back the fire-healers. Katara breaks Mai and Sokka into Boiling Rock.

Chapter 14

AANG

The fire in his hands is unlike any he’s felt before. The wall of fire that was the first fire blazes in his recent memory, filled with power and life and feeling like home and a protective spirit. 

The young airbender is slowly accepting his reality as a firebender, and as he cuddles the ancient flame in his hand, he figures maybe that isn’t so bad a thing.

“We’re here,” Zuko’s scratchy voice interrupts Aang.

Aang looks up and sees a vast area built with stones, and a giant staircase leading up to a platform. The Chief is already here, and a whole bunch of Sun Warriors sit ready around large drums. Aang looks behind him, at the luscious green and fresh smell that reminds him of the time before the iceberg. “Lead the way, Sifu Hotman.” Aang is amused to see Zuko’s flame increase with annoyance.

“I said to not call me that!”

“Zuko, Avatar Aang,” The Chief turns around greeting them. He takes a morsel of flame from each firebender, and the Sun Warriors start their ritual, making circles of fire, drums so intense that Aang feels the vibrations thrumming against his feet and chest.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Aang says as he and Zuko begin to walk up the stairs. The two stand with their backs touching, facing the large gaping caverns. Aang wonders, not for the first time, who these masters are.

Suddenly, a blue dragon is charging at him. He glances behind him and sees a red dragon facing Zuko. Overcome with emotion, Aang begins to cry, and he bows in the way he’s seen Kuzon bow. Zuko follows him.

The blue dragon approaches Aang and she places a whisker on the tip of his arrow. “Avatar Aang, my name is Ran. This is my partner Shaw,” An image of the two dragons, dancing in their youth, shows up in Aang’s mind.

“Thank you for seeing me and speaking to me. Zuko told me all the dragons are dead.”

“Yes, his ancestors killed most of my brethren, and we now live in hiding, protected by Chief Tash and the Sun Warriors.” The dragon huffs, hot air almost blowing Aang off his feet, only his earthbending training grounds him.

“I see you’ve begun your earthbending, young Avatar, younger than most Avatars I’ve met. And I see you have a fear of fire. This fear is understandable, as the Fire Nation took your people and many of my cousins, the air bison. Also, learning the elements so young can easily knock an Avatar off-balance, especially learning them out of order. Tsk tsk. But unfortunately, we don’t have much time.” The dragon’s memories of multiple Sozin’s comets flash in Aang’s mind. He feels Ran emit an earth-shaking sigh. “It wasn’t always Sozin’s comet. It used to be a day of prayer and fasting. But I digress. You must remember, that as the Avatar, the dragon lives within you. The dragon cannot fear fire without losing their life, cannot protect and serve their family without embracing the fire.”

Ran is silent, and Aang lets the knowledge settle deep in his belly. 

Suddenly, both Ran and Shaw’s voices reverberate in their Aang’s head, “We deem you worthy.” Ran gives Aang a vision of an ancient dance, one of joy, life, and protective energy. Aang's past lives call to him, their memories of this dance flashing in his head.

Zuko whispers to Aang, “I think they want us to dance?”

Aang shrugs. The two friends stand next to one another, beginning a ritual that has long been forgotten by most. The dragons match every step, every beat, and Aang and Zuko finish with their knuckles touching. 

Ran and Shaw blow a funnel of multicolored flame, and half of the flame somehow goes up Aang’s mouth and nose. He feels the pain of the dragons, the death of their brethren, their need for justice, their growing helplessness, and the heartbreak of the Fire Nation’s betrayal. It is unbearably raw and painful, matching Aang’s pain toward Gyatso’s death and the Air Nomad genocide. “Will you help us, Avatar?” Ran’s voice is uncharacteristically soft and understanding. Aang hears Zuko grunt behind him.

The two fall to the ground, and when they recover, the dragons are gone. “What did Shaw say to you, Zuko?” Aang asks as they begin to descend the stairs.

“She taught me the way of the fire-healers,” there’s something different about Zuko’s voice, an old dragon’s wisdom and sadness thrumming in him. Aang looks into Zuko’s eyes, and they are emitting a golden glow.

“Woah, your eyes!”

“Yours too.” Zuko smiles sadly, but the expression seems inhuman somehow. It’s a smile that belongs on the ancient dragons.

“Oh,” Aang sees his arrows emitting a faint white light; he feels the Avatar spirit invigorated in his body, and he lets the energy relax. When he looks up again, Zuko’s eyes are back to their regular color, and he’s back to regular awkward Zuko.

“The dragons taught humans fire-healing, but the art has been lost to Azulon’s greed. Shaw showed me that the skill lies dormant in many, squashed by seals or generations of neglecting healing training. She told me it will be my job to bring it back.”

“Ran said something similar about the dragons. She said I need to get justice for them, and bring them back.”

Zuko looks at Aang, no longer a Prince, just a teenager with a broken past. “I’ll help you, Aang. In any way I can.”

“And I’ll help you.” The two smile at one another, and it’s comforting.

They find the chief with a red messenger hawk on his shoulder. “I see you two have been deemed worthy. That’s good news! I think the tribe would’ve been mad if Ran and Shaw ate the Avatar.” The rocks around Ran and Shaw’s caves jostle menacingly. Aang and Zuko cower backwards. Aang wonders if the dragons can retract worthiness. Chief Tash laughs. “Don’t worry, it’s all jokes here. Well, your friends left me a message,” the messenger hawk twitters proudly, “They’re off to Boiling Rock to do a prison break. We should prepare for their return!”

“WHAT?!” Zuko screams. “Did Mai go with them?” Zuko looks worried and slightly nauseated. 

Aang is puzzled.“What’s Boiling Rock?” He scratches his bald head. “Prison break?”

Chief Tash grins, his jovial, joking side back in action. “I’ll explain on the way back, Avatar.” Zuko sulks angstily. Some things never change.

____________________________________________________________________________

KATARA

They patrol the seas on a Fire Nation ship. How the Sun Warriors managed to capture it? Katara doesn’t want to think about the murders that must have happened, but at the same time, she cannot hide away from the reality of war. That ship sailed when Mom died.

She, Ty Lee, Toph and Yong just changed into some Red Lotus Tile uniforms, simple tight-clad black clothes with a hood that can pull down into a mask. On her chest is the Red Lotus symbol, same as the White Lotus, but well, red.

“Oh, Katara,” Ty Lee jumps up. “Red is really your color.” The excitable airbender rips off the bottom of the shirt so her midriff is showing. Katara raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

Toph pulls off the bottoms of the shoes. “Ahh, that’s better.” Katara recoils at seeing the earthbender’s dirty feet.

Yong looks comfortable in the garb, and Katara guesses this isn’t their first Red Lotus operation. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Katara is grateful that she can hide her mother’s necklace underneath the full-length clothes. The four walk onto deck, where she finds Sokka fidgeting with a prisoner’s uniform. Yong walks off to talk to Qiong and Shan.

“It’s too small,” he complains to Mai, who is dressed similarly.

“Well, you’re lucky we have these at all,” Mai objects.

From the helm, Kaya greets the teenagers. “We won’t be able to go much further or the watch will see us. You need to first find Li Yuan, Qiong and Shan’s mom. She has a way with birds, so she’s been sneaking off messenger hawks to send us messages. It helps that she’s a non-bender, so the guards barely watch her, or that’s what she said. With her, we’ll be able to communicate.”

Sokka nods, thought Katara is sure this isn’t the first time he’s heard this. Her goofy brother gets serious. “Mai’s gonna sneak into the Warden’s office so we can find them.”

Mai folds her arms and turns to Katara, “You think you can get seaweed out of the ocean and dry it?”

Katara raises her eyebrows, befuddled, “Sure, but why?” She moves into a waterbending stance.

“My uncle is allergic to most types of seaweed. It’s not severe, but I’m thinking it’ll get him out of the room.”

“Good idea,” Katara compliments, finishing the form by squeezing water out of a mound of seaweed. Mai rolls them up and puts them under her sleeves. Katara spots small knives strapped to her arm.

Two young airbenders come onto deck. Tenzin decided to stay back and help with Azula’s treatment, so he sent Ting and Tang, an identical pair of tall and wiry twin teenagers, with gray eyes, short straight black hair, and brown skin, wearing Red Lotus clothes. Their eyes are a soft brown.

“Aruna says good luck,” Ting says, “She’s working the boiler room. I don’t know how she does it.” Ting grimaces.

Tang continues, jumping up and down. “We’ll get them out on your signal, Sokka,” Tang excitingly salutes to Sokka. Sokka stiffens importantly. Katara rolls her eyes. Looks like she’s going to have to deflate his ego later. She laughs when she sees Yong looking just an unimpressed as she feels.

“Alright, seems like the escape teams are all ready,” Sokka states.

The boat stops.

“This is as far as we can go,” Kaya says. “Good luck.”

Katara jumps into motion, carrying Mai and Sokka on a wave and then going underwater, creating a bubble. She pushes them towards Boiling Rock, and she can feel the water gaining heat, getting harder to bend. She’s almost there. She sees a looming gray cliff and prepares to launch Sokka and Mai.

“Wait,” Sokka whispers. The next second, yellow light bathes the area. Katara creates small reflective ice pieces so they don’t spot the three intruders. “Now.”

“Thanks, sis,” Sokka says, as he and Mai launch onto Boiling Rock. Katara watches them hide behind a crevice in the rock face. She takes a deep breath and gets rid of the air bubble, using waterbending to quickly launch back to the ship.  
_________________________________________________________________________


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai's haunted by bad memories. Zuko has FOMO. Sokka has a reunion!

Chapter 15

MAI

A couple knives take out the first couple of guards they see. She tosses them into the boiling water. Sokka grimaces, but he doesn’t object. The two quickly change into the guard uniforms. It’s a little large on her, but they fit Sokka.

The two walk side-by-side, patrolling inmates during an exercise period. Mai leads Sokka down the familiar paths, and no one gives them trouble. 

She notices a short brown figure with curly black hair like Shan’s, following her, getting closer. The woman pushes Mai into a nearby closet discreetly.

“You’re Qiong’s mom, Li Yuan then?” Mai is impressed by the woman’s quickness.

The woman’s expression softens. “Yes. I hope they’re doing well.”

Sokka knocks the door twice.

“Shhh,” Mai hushes. She hears faint conversation, but these metal doors are pretty soundproof. After a couple of tense minutes, Sokka opens the door a crack.

The two slip out, Li Yuan slipping out and quickly blending in with other inmates. In the next moment, Mai spots another patrol. When no pandemonium ensues, Mai relaxes a fraction. She needs to get to her uncle’s office.

She attempts to peel off the patrol, but is chastised, “Cadet! Stay in line.” 

Mai glances up at the face of Zhu, one of her uncle’s inferiors, grayer than she remembers. His face brings bad memories, but Mai schools her expression and says, “Yes, sir,” trying her hardest to mimic’s Zuko’s tone to his father. That only brings unpleasant memories of Azula dragging her and Ty Lee around, sneaking throughout the castle when they were children. She suppresses a sigh.

Zhu’s glance lifts off her, and they continue the patrol. After they get out of earshot, Sokka ventures, “We just gonna need to lose this guy.”

Mai’s knives pin the man in the next second.

“Woah, I just meant wait it out, maybe get something to eat.” Sokka whisper-whines.

Mai rolls her eyes. “Time is of the essence in these kind of things,” she argues.

“Fine. But I’m getting a meal out of this.”

That’s fair. He’s a growing teenager. “I’m sorry, I knew that man. I think I just wanted to pin him the second I saw him. You just gave me an excuse.”

“Hey, that’s fair.” Sokka nudges her. “That’s how I used to feel about Zuko.”

Mai gapes, choosing not to respond. Zuko’s love life was none of her business. Oh my, how things have changed. The two toss Zhu into the same closet in which they met Li Yuan. They shuffle along a wall of cells, Mai guiding them closer to the warden's office. She hears Sokka gasp.

“Suki’s in there!” 

Mai doesn’t know who Suki is, but Sokka clearly knows this girl. The two have a whole reunion, courtesy of Zhu’s keys and Mai watching guard. She knocks twice, spotting another patrol and begins walking in the other direction of the patrol. When she’s out of sight, tense as a spring, she hears a loud knock and Sokka’s scream behind her. It takes all of her willpower not to look back.

She makes her way to the guards’ mess at the end of meal period, discreetly scooping up food and feeling a wave of memories from doing the same thing as a child, the summer before she met Azula. Mai remembers where her uncle kept the non-bending Watertribesmen.

__________________________________________________________________________

ZUKO

“I can capture another Fire Nation warship!” Zuko exclaims flippantly at the Chief.

Aang sighs. “Face it, Zuko, sometimes the Avatar misses out because of learning the elements. It’s so much work and time, and since you’re my teacher, you’re also missing out. Might as well train.”

“Hey,” Zuko crosses his arms, feeling annoyed, but then pleasantly surprised by Aang’s attitude and completely forgetting the whole exciting Boiling Rock adventure. “Maybe you are getting the hang of fire.”

“Thanks!” Aang grins excitedly and starts flitting around on one of his airballs.

Zuko facepalms. “Nevermind.”

____________________________________________________________________________

SOKKA 

He is carried unceremoniously and roughly after an exciting, then awkward reunion with Suki. He supposes Suki was being reasonable, but that was still the worst break-up Sokka’s ever had, and that’s including Yue! He supposes it’s fair; formally breaking up with his ex because he’s dating the man who destroyed his ex’s village while said ex is in prison because of Sokka's boyfriend's sister... whoa, what an awkward situation. Sokka sighs. These guards are being really rough.

Sokka flops forward, landing on cold, hard cement. The guards yell some slurs. Sokka gets his bearings, feeling the manacles’ unnatural weight. The guards get rid of the manacles before tossing him back to the ground. He looks up, seeing the loopy braids of a Southern Watertribeswoman?

“Sokka?” The woman says. “Is that you?” She’s crying.

“Aunt Kyana!” Sokka sits up straight. He sees a dozen of his brethren in the tight quarters.

“How’s my sister doing?” Sokka’s throat tightens, but before he can answer--

“Sokka,” another person calls his name, but he doesn’t recognize the face. They’re Sokka’s age.

“It’s Iqra,” they start crying, and Sokka can feel the tear-jerkers coming. Ah Tui. 

Another hand, Bato Jr’s claps Sokka’s back. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Bato Jr. is looking remarkably like his father.

Sokka looks around cautiously.

“Ah, don’t worry they’re gone,” an old, unfamiliar voice assures. “They don’t watch us. They just come here when they’re angry.” The group shudders.

Sokka doesn’t know what that’s about, but he pushes it out of his mind. “My friend, Mai. She’s still out, posing as a guard. And she’s got a ring of keys.”

Footsteps interrupt Sokka. The group shudders and holds one another.

“Sokka,” that’s Mai’s annoyed drawl.

Sokka grins, seeing Mai in that oversized guard’s outfit. Well, actually, the clothes were pretty tight. She pulls bags and small plates of food out of the clothes. Sokka rushes forward. 

“Oh yes,” he bites into a spicy meat thing.

Mai smirks. “Who are your friends?”

“Oh, right,” Sokka looks back at his brethren, who are still looking wary. “This is my friend Mai. This is Bato Jr, Iqna, my Aunt Kyana, and sorry, I don’t know anyone else.”

Mai adds, “I’m pretty good at sneaking food, I doubt even Sokka can finish all of this.” Sure enough, she’s still pulling out bags of food. A magician!

The group starts digging into the food, Bato Jr spits it out. “So spicy!” he exclaims.

“Oh yeah, Fire Nation spices take some getting used to,” Sokka admits.

Mai unlocks the door. “We need to hurry. We need to go to the warden’s office so you can send the signal.”

Iqra rolls up their sleeves. “Don’t worry, we can handle it from here.”

“Wait!” the same old woman from before says, “I remember you. You were smaller, couldn’t hide as much food, but you came every week.”

“Oh yeah. I remember,” Bato Jr. adds, scratching his chin.

“The warden’s niece.” Iqna finishes, “You just disappeared one day. Glad to see you well and have you on our side.”

“My pleasure,” Mai gives a half-smile, bowing slightly. Oh, that’s a lot for her, Sokka can tell. 

“Okay, split up. Rendezvous in the crevice at the east end.” Sokka commands. “You know where that is?”

Iqra laughs in his face. “Of course we do. Let’s go.”

“Oh wait,” Aunt Kyana says, grabbing Sokka’s hand. “Before we go, the waterbenders are down the A elevator at the lowest floor. Your Aunt Kanaya is there.” She rushes away, quickly catching up with the other incarcerated Watertribespeople.

Sokka is left gaping.

____________________________________________________________________________

MAI

She remembers Bato Jr and Iqra, the two people closest to her age in her childhood memories. She remembers playing with Iqra, and getting mad at Bato when he teased them. She also remembers her uncle finding out, and how angry he was. This prison is really unlocking many of her repressed memories.

Muscle memory guides her to the warden’s office, Sokka a few paces behind her. 

“Shift change?” An unfamiliar tenor voice drones toward Mai, surprising her.

“Yes, fellow guardsman,” Mai says in her deepest voice. She moves to take the man’s spot.

“Oh, formal, aren’t you?” He winks at Mai as he walks away. Mai rolls her eyes.

She sprinkles the crushed up seaweed bits into the small door window. 

“Ahhh-Ahh choo!” Mai smirks. She hears some clamoring, and swallowing, then drinking water? Oh no, this didn’t work.

She knocks the door before her next thought.

Her uncle grunts. “What is it?”

Putting on her deepest voice, Mai intones, “You have a package. Can’t fit through the window.” Her eyes are shifting wildly.

“What? I can’t believe Ukano’s present is already here! Been sucking up every since his daughter turned traitor.” Her uncle opens the door. Mai shoves him quietly to the ground and completes the momentum but shutting the steel door behind her, right after Sokka enters. She got inside.

“Who are you?” Her uncle looks into Mai’s eyes. “M--”

Mai gags him before he can utter her name. She pushes him onto his stomach, and she pins him to the floor with her knives. The handcuffs are where she remembers them and she binds her uncle’s hands and feet. She fights the urge to slit his neck. He would deserve it, but she doesn’t want to deal with the mess. 

Sokka breaks Mai’s line of thought. “I found the airbenders. Like the Red Lotus members said, on the same floor as the waterbenders.”

Mai smirks. “The signal.” She opens the roof hatch, and Sokka shoots an L-shaped contraption. A red light blasts into the sky and explodes in a large display of light.

“How fast can your sister bend?” Mai asks around the chaos that the destruction of subterfuge inevitably creates.

“If she’s not worried about not being seen? And with the airbenders’ help?” Sokka muses, matching her as they take out guards. “Faster than these goons for sure.”

__________________________________________________________________________


	16. Escape!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big escape!!! Jails and prisons are terrible!!! The (Fire Nation) military is evil and has too much power! Team Avatar and the Red Lotus say "We are ending the carceral state!!! No military intervention!!!" 
> 
> And family reunions!!!

Chapter 16

KATARA

She freezes a small boat, Toph bending a metal pole that Katara secures into the ice. Connected to the pole are two sails, Ting and Tang airbend at one sail while Yong and Ty Lee bend at the other. Katara moves through the vigorous movements to push the boat even faster to Boiling Rock. Toph, Qiong, and Shan hold on for dear life.

In a few minutes, they crash against the shore.

“Woah!” Toph shouts. “I can feel where your friends are. They’re surrounded by metal.” Their expression hardens. “Let’s do this.”

Qiong runs in the other direction. “A bird!” she shouts. Sure enough. a messenger hawk lands on Qiong’s shoulder. Qiong removes the letter. “It’s from my mom, she found Sokka and Mai, and she sent this when the flare went off. Sorry, I don’t have treats,” Qiong pets the hawk who squawks indignantly.

“That’s good news,” Katara comments.

Shan says, “I’m gonna go meet Sokka and Mai since you all already know where the benders are. Good luck!” He runs off, fire-whipping an attacking guard. Qiong snorts. 

“Qiong and Toph, get us down to the benders,” Katara commands. Qiong and Toph drop into earthbending stances, steadily moving the group deep into the ground. Katara feels the heat frizz her hair, heavy on her skin.

“Well, let’s hope Sokka’s trick worked,” Katara says dubiously. 

“Hey, have some faith,” Ty Lee chastises. 

They hit a metal clank, and Toph and Qiong open the ground beneath their feet. Toph bends away metal like its butter. She drops down to much chaos and noise, and Katara follows.

Toph is a beast. She creates a metal armor which she flicks off in sharp pieces, attacking guard after guard and immobilizing them by sticking them to the metal walls. Qiong shows off her lavabending, which surprises Katara. Qiong expertly bends a small hunk of rock from the entrance into a deadly spinning lava disk. Katara can feel the heat of the boiling water. She sees it a hundred feet below her, more fire and air than water, impossible for her to bend. She stands on a T-shaped metal platform, with thick metal doors at each end.

The airbenders unstopper the vials of fluid Sokka concocted. Qiong and Toph protect them. Katara’s feeling pretty useless, to be honest. The airbenders create large air-bubbles which they place on top of the water, evenly distributed. They pop the bubbles at once.

Suddenly, Katara feels a chill like none other. A burning fire leaving her system. The water follows her command. 

Toph runs off. “I’m off the help with general population!”

“Good luck!” Katara bats away a firebender who was getting too close to Toph.

Toph grins, “See you Sugar Queen.”

Qiong leaps toward the end of the platform, lava melting a metal door, which is instantly hardened by a blast of air.

“Woooo!” a chained-up airbender exclaims. They look identical to Ting and Tang. Man, Aang wasn’t kidding when he said airbenders are usually multiples.

Qiong melts away the airbender’s chains. There are about a dozen more, wrapped in thick chains, attached to the metal walls. “Go,” she urges Katara. “Get the waterbenders.”

Katara dives into the water. She can already feel it heating up again. She creates large ice-chunks to slow the reheating process, and slices off thick pieces of ice to destroy the lock on the metal door. When she pushes open the door, Ty Lee and Yong are to her back, fighting off the unending onslaught of guards.

Katara sees her brethren, gagged, arms held up with chains. The air is unnaturally dry, compared to the sweltering humidity outside. Their eyes look to Katara in alarm. There are 9 inmates, although Katara notices over 50 cells, suspended above the ground, in the large room. 

The young master waterbender separates the water surrounding her arms into 9 globs, attacking the chains, and hardening the water into ice. The chains fall apart.

“Katara!” One of the younger inmates, a middle-aged woman with graying hair, yells her name. Katara looks at her, feeling a twinge of familiarity. Aunt Kanaya? Katara’s eyes harden.

“We don’t have time.” She bends large swaths of water from below. It’s getting almost too hot to bend. The inmates freeze the bars broken so they can leave. Kanaya hugs Katara, tears streaming down both of their faces. “How’s Kya?” Kanaya whispers. Katara chokes.

An older man interrupts them, “C’mon. Reunions after we’re out.”

Kanaya and Katara nod, and the young waterbender leads the retreat. The water below is too hot to bend now, but the ten waterbenders make good use of the leftover water that Katara poured into the cell. Her aunt and the older man join Katara’s kata, creating a large wave that pushes a dozen guards into the boiling water. Katara has never water-bended with her Tribespeople like that. Something about the way they moved was different than Master Pakku and the Northern waterbenders. Before she can think about it more, a piece of swirling lava whisks by Katara’s ear. She turns to see a firebender guard fall into the water.

“Let’s go!” Qiong waves at the escaped airbenders. The airbenders give the group a boost into the hole that Toph made. With surprising speed, she pushes them back to the outskirts of the prison.

Katara addresses the escaped people. “You can leave now. Our ship is a mile out this way,” Katara points east, where she can feel the small displacement in water. The Southern Watertribespeople make an icy boat. 

“I can feel where the ship is,” the old man nods at Katara. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Katara bows. 

Kanaya puts an arm around Katara. “I’m staying with you. You’re going to need waterbenders in this fight.”

“Good luck,” the old man gives Katara and Kanaya a grizzled smile. “I’m too old for that, and we’re tired.” Other folks, just as old and even older nod. They start moving the ice block towards the ship.

“And we’re staying too!” Ting and Tang’s sibling says defiantly. The other airbenders nod.

Qiong doesn’t let them stay a second longer. She bends a part of the wall outward, falling into the ocean. The airbenders easily blast over the boiling water, carrying the non-airbenders with them.

________________________________________________________________________

TOPH

They launch into air, grabbing onto a metal circle on hinges.

“Toph!” Sokka yells. Toph smiles. With a flick of her ankle, she pushes back a guard who was swinging a knife at her friend. “Ahh! Thanks Toph.”

“No problem.” They crack their neck, taking down guard after guard. 

“Have I ever told you how cool metalbending is?” Sokka gushes.

“No, but I can stand to hear it more,” Toph grins, shoving metal into a guard’s stomach, “Where’s Shan?”

“We told him to get the firebenders.” Mai groans, as she pulls a knife from a guard’s hand and sticks it into his shoulder. “Can you bend the metal bars and doors open? There’s a lot of them. Not to mention the freeze blocks where they keep the firebenders.”

Toph stamps a foot. Mai is right. There’s a lot of people, and they can feel guards subduing inmates. At the edge of their range, they feel cold metal pods, probably the freeze blocks.

“Give me some cover.” Toph bends large metal barriers on either side of them. Sokka and Mai prevent guards from climbing over them. Toph stamps their feet a couple more times. They touch the wall with their hand, feeling the inmates suffering at the hands of the guards. 

They lower into horse stance, feeling the immense amount of metal within their consciousness. They push their fists out and pull their arms to their side, hard. An explosion of noise erupts as each cell door, each barred cell grate, and each freeze block rips open. Toph falls to the ground, and the metal barricades fall down with them.

“Are you okay?” Sokka asks, concerned.

Toph drags themself to their feet. “No more metalbending for now,” they say hoarsely. They follow Mai and Sokka down into a concrete yard. Toph is satisfied to see that there aren’t many guards around anymore. Suddenly, they sense the inmates and Red Lotus members around them looking up.

“Oh no,” Sokka says, his voice is desperate.

“What’s going on?” Toph asks frantically.

Mai answers, “Three airships. I would say military, from the design and color.”

“They have airships?” Sokka says, flailing his arms. “And I thought the balloons were bad.”

Toph feels a mass of heat come from above, and they move into an earthbending stance. They can feel Qiong doing the same thing, about 100 meters away. The two erect a huge metal and rock shield. Toph can feel Qiong’s hard efforts, using her lavabending to prevent the fire from melting the barricade. But she’s one person, and Toph can tell that heat is from a legion of skilled firebenders.

“Sokka!” Katara comes running toward them. Toph can feel her arms being weighed down, probably with water. Another waterbender is behind her. 

“Aunt Kanaya!” Sokka screams.

Toph interrupts, “Uh, not to kill your moment, but we need a plan. I don’t know how much longer Qiong can hold this.” Toph reminds the family. Sure enough, Qiong is struggling, sweat pouring down her face. Suddenly, the barricade breaks, fire spewing everywhere.

____________________________________________________________________________

TY LEE

She and the airbenders create a giant whirlwind to push back the fire. She feels the airships lose ground slightly.

“Keep it up!” Yong screams. The airbenders’ efforts intensify, pushing back the airships. Ty Lee feels a sliver of hope, but then, firebenders start falling like rain.

“Nomad scum!” One of them screams at Ty Lee, but she dodges him by boosting upward. She floats down behind him, swiftly chi-blocking him to paralysis. Chi-blocking works a lot easier when she doesn’t have to hide her airbending.

She sees a firebender fighting Yong, and another at their back brandishing a fire dagger. She boosts forward, swiftly extinguishing the fire dagger and immobilizing the firebender, just as Yong took down the firebender to their front.

“Thanks, Ty,” Yong says, before flipping to avoid a blast of lightning. 

Ty Lee is alarmed. Back to back with their sibling, she voices her concern. “I thought only the royal family could lightning-bend.” She paralyzes two fire-benders by shooting small, but powerful air blasts at sensitive chi points. It’s a bit messy, since she’s never actually tried this before, but it gets the job done.

Yong nods. “Me too.” Their powerful airbending pushes three firebenders back. The siblings switch positions so Ty Lee can immobilize them. 

“Sorry!” Shan’s voice from above. He’s keeping himself afloat with fireboosts on his feet. He pounces in front of Ty Lee. She chi-blocks a few red-clad soldiers in Shan’s vicinity while he charges up his lightning. Just as he lets go of the lightning, Yong uses two airblasts to push a dozen people together. With their metal armor touching each other, Shan takes them all out. “Don’t believe everything the Fire Nation royalty says.” Shan winks. “Follow me.”

About a dozen firebenders in inmate clothing follow Shan, helping him fight off military firebenders as he starts to retreat.

“Airbenders!” Yong yells. “Retreat.” The airbenders make a perimeter around vulnerable non-benders. It takes a while and a lot of fighting to reach the gap that Qiong made, and they aren’t able to get everyone out. Ty Lee notices Katara and another, older water bender, fending off attacks. Ty Lee and Yong join them, and Katara smiles.

“Thanks, Kanaya and I will make exit ice rafts.” More airbenders join Ty Lee and Yong Li to fight back firebenders, as Katara and Kanaya erect giant rafts. Qiong helps out by punching the ground, creating an area of lava that firebenders cannot traverse. The military firebenders move back and the attacks stop.

There are about seventy people who made it out. “Get on!” Katara says frantically, people start running toward the raft. Suddenly, the firebenders boost into the air.

The airbenders join them, with Qiong making any earth that firebenders’ land on to be lava. Shan and the incarcerated firebenders join them in the air, complementing the airbender’s blasts with strikes of fire. Airbenders are objectively superior in the air, so with the firebenders’ help, they are able to insure the retreat. Katara and Kanaya move the raft away from shore, the other benders making sure the military firebenders don’t get too close. Finally, the last firebender falls into the ocean, and the airbender/firebender team is floating above the water.

Ty Lee, Shan, the firebending inmates, and the rest of the airbenders join the waterbenders on the large raft. Kanaya pushes a large wave, pushing the firebenders in the sea away from them, and propelling them towards the ship.

“Incoming!!!!” Sokka screams, from above. Katara whips up a large wave, catching Sokka, Toph, and some unfamiliar girl. Oh, Ty Lee remembers with a squirm that she’s one the Kyoshi warriors that she impersonated and imprisoned.

Right as the three make it to Katara’s ice raft, the three airships above them collide loudly and explode as one. 

Katara is shocked, “How? What?” She starts healing a wound on Sokka’s leg.

“Thanks, sis. I landed all wrong,” Sokka huffs.

Toph continues, “I gotta give to him. Sokka really is the plan guy,” Toph shivers. The other person narrows her eyes at Yong, and Yong just looks confused. When she sees Ty Lee, she is shocked.

“Okay, what’s going on?” The Kyoshi warrior says, eyes flicking from Ty Lee and Yong to Mai. 

Katara sighs. “Sorry, Suki. There’s no time. We can talk about this later. I can feel the firebenders leaving the sea. I can’t feel the displaced water anymore, so they must be regrouping in the air.”

“They’re in the air,” Yong confirms. “Airbenders! Backwards blast!”

Ty Lee isn’t sure what they mean, but she follows the other airbenders as they blast behind them. Katara and Kanaya adjust their positioning in the water so that they can reach the ship quickly. With a mighty push, the waterbenders push all the non-benders up onto the back of the deck. The ship sways a bit. The airbenders and firebenders swoop in after them, with Yong carrying Qiong with their airbending, landing in the front of the ship to it doesn’t tip over.

Kaya immediately starts getting most of the folks below deck into healing rooms, and to make sure the boat doesn’t capsize. Aruna collects some of the firebenders, and they run down to the boiler room. The ship starts moving away from Boiling Rock. Soon, only the escape team and their families are on deck. Qiong and Shan are sobbing as they clutch their mom. A few birds chitter around the reunited family. Their mom also gives Yong a hug.

Ty Lee hears a sob from Kanaya. “I can’t believe it. I had hope, for all these years.”

Katara is also crying. “I’m sorry. She died to protect me.”

“Oh,” Kanaya puts a hand to Katara’s cheek, “It’s not your fault, Katara.”

“You say that, and I know it’s true, but I wish I could believe you,” Katara shakes her head, and she takes out a necklace from underneath the tattered Red Lotus uniform. “You should have it. Dad said you were closest to her.”

“Her engagement necklace.” Kanaya holds the precious rock. Kyana, Sokka and Katara’s other aunt, leans forward and touches the rock, her expression sad. Kyana helps Kanaya tie the string around the older waterbender’s neck. “Thank you,” she smiles warmly at Katara, “You know, she made Hakoda carve three of them. She said the first two weren’t pretty enough.” Katara beams at the new knowledge.

Kyana groans. “Hakoda bothered me so much in those days, thinking he wasn’t worthy of her love, and asking me for advice, but really, Kya was always fickle about what she wore. One time when she was a baby, I found her outside naked in the tundra because she didn’t like the purple parka Mom made.” Katara laugh-cries. Sokka holds the three women close. 

“You also left her in the tundra! I was the one who found her,” Kanaya retorts.

“Psh,” Kyana waves a hand. “Technicalities.”

Sokka snorts. 

“You okay?” Yong sits next to Ty Lee.

“I don’t know,” Ty Lee feels lost.

Mai sits on her other side. “Yeah, it was a mess, but we got a lot of people out.”

Suki interrupts them, “Okay, am I just losing my mind but did you two--er, three--kidnap me?”

Ty Lee smiles sheepishly. “That was just me and Mai and Azula, who isn’t here, but Mai and I left the royal family’s service. This is one of my siblings, Yong Li.” Yong Li gives a half smile, but Suki still looks confused.

Sokka comes over and slings an arm around Suki, “Yeah, Ty Lee and Mai are cool now.”

“And you!” Suki pulls away and wags a finger at the Tribesman. “What is this about you dating Zuko?! The boy who destroyed my village, who invaded yours!”

“Woah,” Sokka says, his hands raised in a placating gestures, “When you say it like that, yeah it’s bad, but things have changed.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know, but it was because I was in prison!” Suki retorts.

“That’s fair,” Sokka concedes, slouching.

Suki huffs. “I’m going to see if any other Kyoshi warriors got out. Bye,” she says brusquely at Mai, Ty Lee, Yong, and Sokka, before going below deck. Ty Lee shrugs; she knows she deserves a lot worse.

“So,” Mai pushes Sokka’s shoulder, “You missing Zuko yet, love-bird?” 

Sokka fumes. “Hey, shut up!” He wags his finger at Mai. “Not everyone can do everything together like you and Ty Lee.”

Ty Lee feels her ears turn red, and she sees Mai’s cheeks blush.

“Shut up,” Mai retorts, but with no bite in her breath. She stands and takes Ty Lee’s hand, looking down at her tenderly. “Let’s find something to eat.” 

Ty Lee smiles back. “Sure, that sounds good.”


	17. Ozai's Side and a Well-deserved Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai and his henchman are on their way. Yong Li agrees to be Aang's spirit teacher. Katara begins to heal.

Chapter 17

OZAI

General Horiuchi bowed at his feet. Ozai let him stay there, smirking when he saw the man’s knees shaking.

“What are your reports?” Ozai bellows, the flames surrounding the throne strengthening.

The General looks up, fear lighting up his eyes. “Fire Lord, we were able to detain the vast majority of prisoners. Unfortunately, all but one of the benders escaped.” He bows again.

“WHAT?!” The old man is cowering, “I sent an elite force of firebenders, which you said---”

“Is unstoppable, and with the new airships, a sure sign of success.” Horiuchi interrupts. Well, he has some feist after all. Ozai recalls watching this man as a child hiding behind the tapestries, greeting his father at the beginning of Azulon’s rule. 

“And who is the one bender left behind?” Ozai asks; maybe he can at least get some information out of this.

“The Great Traitor Jeong Jeong.” The General bows.

Ozai laughs, a cold, sadistic sound. “Take me to him.” 

Horiuchi bows an enthusiastic affirmative. “He is still at Boiling Rock, in one of the coolers. Your majesty will need to take an airship, and mine needs to rest until tomorrow morning.”

Ozai snorts. “Then, we will take mine.” The Fire Lord stands up from his throne, emerging from the flames. The General doesn’t maintain eye contact, but dutifully follows Ozai.

A short walk leads to the Imperial Airship, ready to fly into the night sky. They arrive to the island when the sun rises the next day.

__________________________________________________________________________

AANG

The sunrise wakes Aang for the first time, but he dozes off a moment later, falling back into his pleasant dreams.

“Wake up!” Zuko shouts, shoving his face through Aang’s dreams.

Aang jerks up. “Ugh, Fine.”

He drags himself out of bed, and the two firebenders head to the dining hall. As they exit Team Avatar’s suite, he realizes how the ground around them was shaking slightly. He puts a palm against the dirt wall. “I think they’re back. There’s some more people here than before. Yep, that’s definitely Toph.” Aang feels his earthbending master’s presence closer to the surface, so in tune with their vibrations that he can pick out their stubborn strength in the rocks. Toph senses him back, and they send a small wave back, the earth beneath Aang’s hand pulling down slightly. They must be tired, Aang figures, usually Toph has more of a kick.

“I think Toph wants us to meet them on the bottom floor,” Aang shrugs.

Zuko looks at him funny. “How do you know that?”

“Uhhh, earthbending,” Aang explains quite poorly.

Zuko raises a scarred eyebrow. He murmurs something Aang can’t hear. So moody.

________________________________________________________________________

YONG

Chief Tash rushed an impromptu meeting in the dining hall. Di Qiong squeezes their hand, her long black hair gracing Yong’s cheek. They breathe in Qiong’s familiar scent.

Shan Tian is playing with Li Yuan’s birds, his mother telling him all about them. 

Tash claps a hand on Yong’s shoulder. They look up. “Yong, can you explain what happened? This is a lot less people from Boiling Rock than Li Yuan’s reported.”

Yong looks away from Tash. “Sorry Chief, but we were ambushed.”

Qiong continues, “Their airships were ready quicker than we anticipated.”

Yong huffs. “My source said they wouldn’t be ready until the Comet, and-”

“Beloved, you know how Silvery Pocketpants sometimes exaggerates.” Yong thinks of the tiny gray monkey-glider, and his little chittery, excitable voice. They internally facepalm. A spy network with unending anonymous sources sounds much more official than Yong using their poorly trained, but very strong spirit powers to communicate with friendly animals spirits.

“Urgh, fine,” Yong groans.

Tash perks up. “Oh, how is Silvery Pocketpants?” Tash smiles at Yong, clasping his hands together.

“AHEM!” Sokka interrupts. “Toph, Suki, and I took down the three airships.”

Tash is back into Chief mode. Yong suppresses a yawn. “There were three?” he asks.

“And full of military firebenders,” Shan Tian shakes his head.

“Came out of nowhere,” Qiong completes. “Got 76 out, according to Kaya. He’s with the healers.”

Chief Tash nods. “Not a complete success, but you still got a considerable amount of people out.”

Shan Tian’s shoulders sag.

Suddenly, the doors are earthbent open. The Avatar and Zuko come bounding in. Yong sees Mai and Sokka start talking to Zuko, and Ty Lee laughing with the Avatar.

The Avatar looks shyly at Yong. Yong raises their eyebrow.

“How’d you take down the ship?” Zuko asks Sokka.

Sokka beams. “Oh, you should have seen it. Toph metal-bent the fins on the airships to make them collide. Tell them, Toph,” Toph is snoring on top of a table. “Oh, okay, nevermind. Suki was driving the thing. I broke my leg, which was not cool, but Katara patched me up right after. Oh, Katara’s with the healers.”

“Is she okay?” The Avatar asks worriedly.

Sokka perks up, “Oh she’s more than alright. Bato Jr and Iqra were freed, and my aunts! She saved the Southern waterbenders, Aang.”

The Avatar jumps up, elated, “Wow, that’s amazing news!” Sokka smiles, and then turns to talk to Zuko.

The Avatar looks to Yong. Ty Lee waves at them from his side. “Hi, thanks for meeting me, by the way.” He rubs his neck nervously, “You know, from when I saw you in the Foggy Swamp. Some real spiritual stuff.”

“What do you want, Avatar?” Yong’s signature unimpressed face intact.

Ty Lee bats Yong’s arm. “Big sister! We’ve ridden on his bison friend too, you can call him Aang.”

Aang jumps on his heels, “It’s true. Really, call me Aang.”

Yong raises an eyebrow. “Okay, Aang. What do you want?”

“Wow you really don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Aang says. “Well, when I saw Toph there, it was because Toph was supposed to be my earthbending teacher. Wow, they’re really passed out there. Are they okay?”

Yong snorts. “They’ll be fine. I’d be passed out too if I broke every door in a huge prison.”

“Woah, I’ve got to learn metalbending!” Aang says excitedly. He scratches his chin. “What was I talking about again?”

Yong facepalms. “What do you want?” They repeat.

“Oh, right,” Aang shrugs sheepishly. “I think you’re supposed to be my spirit teacher!”

Yong is not convinced. “You can just go to Guru Pathik for any spirit training.”

Aang exclaims, “You know Guru Pathik too? He taught me to master the Avatar State, that didn’t go so well.” He puts a hand to his stomach, oh yeah.

“Your chi’s really messed up there Aang. Your aura is like, gray,” Ty Lee agrees. 

“You can see chi?” Aang says, sounding impressed.

Yong groans, “How else did she master chi-blocking at age 9? Look, Pathik taught me all I know, but between you and me, he doesn’t know everything. I can still barely control my spirit powers. If I can’t control my powers, then how am I supposed to teach you?”

“We can learn together!” Aang bounces. He slumps forward a bit, “And I need all the help I can get. I’ve lost my connection to my past lives, and I can’t go in the Avatar state since Azula struck me down.”

“WHAT?!” Yong shrieks, waking up Qiong, “Why didn’t you lead with that?”

“Chill out, Big Sister,” Ty Lee nudges them. “And don’t worry about it, Aang, Yong’s here now, and at least your firebending has gotten better.”

“Thanks Ty Lee!” Aang says. He murmurs to Yong, “Is that a yes?”

Yong looks between the sister they thought they would never see again and the Avatar. “Fine. But after I sleep. I’m exhausted.”

“That’s fair,” Aang smiles.

__________________________________________________________________________

KATARA

With Kaya’s help, Katara sets up nine bathtubs. “Oh, I don’t need one,” Aunt Kanaya insists.

Katara looks up worriedly at her aunt.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Kanaya snaps. “Fine, I’ll do your healing bath. But I’m also helping you with the elders.”

“That’s fair,” Katara beams. She could use the help, to be honest.

One by one, Kaya, Katara, and Kanaya bring in the waterbending elders, settling them comfortably into the baths. 

Katara and Kanaya split a giant blob of water into eight, and each settles four blobs over the elders.

“MMMMmmmmm,” they collectively let out a sigh of relief and comfort. Katara stays connected to the water, feeling the elders push and pull, getting reacquainted with their element. Katara delicately guides the water into the correct chi paths, but with each elder being skilled in their own rights, it doesn’t drain her energy the way healing a non-bender would.

The elder nearest to Katara startles them out of their healing trance. Her voice is cracked, rough from being unused. Katara doesn’t understand what they are saying. She shakes her head, eyebrows furrowing, looking into the old woman’s face.

Taruk, the elder who helped Kanaya and Katara fight off the guards, speaks up. “She says you bend like a Northerner. And she’s right. But I figure with us gone, you probably didn’t have many options.”

“I grew up believing I was the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe,” Katara confides. “And I noticed at the prison, your bending is different, wider and less precise. More full of life.”

Kanaya puts an arm around Katara. “Once we’re feeling better and have had some rest, we’ll teach you. Or, I know I will teach you, can’t say about the rest of these geezers.”

Taruk smiles. “You’re our future, Katara, of course I will teach you.”

The old woman croaks out a yes, also creating a watery fist doing a thumbs up. Katara laughs, tears welling in her eyes. The other elders nod in agreement, nudging Katara gently with tendrils of water. She feels it again. Their water is warm and comforting, like a snug blanket, different from Pakku’s cold and precise lashes, or Yugoda’s all-encompassing, soothing chill.

The young master cries, feeling the weight of her people's fate lift off her shoulders.


	18. Training and Planning!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler chapter, but Katara is really getting to know the waterbending elders!

Chapter 18

SOKKA

After a day of rest, Sokka’s piling up food in the dining hall. Li Yuan walks up to him, a red messenger hawk on her shoulder, and a tiny green parakeet on her head.

“I’ve got a message for you!” Li Yuan says. Sokka perks up. He asked Li Yuan to send a letter to his Dad and Bato on the boat ride back.

“Wow, that was really fast!”

Li Yuan flips her black bob. “Of course it was! Argh, Greenie, what did I say about pooping on my head? Sorry Sokka, I’ll be right back. Here’s the letter.” The hawk flutters up and perches on Sokka’s shoulder. Li Yuan leaves, probably to clean her hair

“Hey Hawky,” Sokka coos, “Can I get that letter?” He pets the hawks head, and it sticks out its foot.

Sokka opens the letter,

“Dear Son,

Bato is ecstatic at the news. Rendezvous behind the Fire Sage temple.

Love, H”

Sokka smiles and marches away to find the Chief.

_________________________________________________________________________

ZUKO

After a post-training picnic, he decides to sit and watch Aang’s spirit training.

“Okay, so the only thing I really know how to do is summon and speak to animal spirits,” Yong says. “It’s actually pretty unexciting. Since our world is separated from the spirit world, there isn’t that much I can do here. I’ve only been to the spirit world a couple times, and I almost died each time.”

Aang gulps. “Same.”

Yong chuckles. “Yeah, the war hasn’t just messed up our world. People, animals, plants, and all of nature being disturbed in this world affects the spirit world. It’s a pretty dangerous place right now.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Aang muses, “But can you teach me to summon animal spirits?”

“Hmm, okay.” Yong sits down in a lotus pose, and they start breathing deeply. Suddenly, a flying lizard approaches them. “The key is to lose yourself in the surroundings so you can find other spirits, then find yourself so you can ask the spirits to come.”

“Hello, little salamander-eagle,” Aang coos. The salamander-eagle huffs.

Yong laughs, petting their head. “Sally here doesn’t like to be called little. For talking to them, you need to be able to sense their spirit, like how you sensed mine before I left Ba Sing Se.”

“I had the Swamp helping me, I don’t know if I can do it on my own,” Aang admits.

“Well, don’t know until you try, right? I can feel your spirit hovering over mine, but also your spirit is a bit overbearing, no offense. Your past lives must still be there.”

“Okay,” Aang takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. Sally starts looking toward Aang, and when the boy opens his eyes, his eyes and arrows glow with a white light. Sally jumps back, squawking.

Zuko laughs.

Aang's eyes return to normal. “Yeah, I don’t think that worked,” Aang said sheepishly.

“Well, you were able to enter the Avatar State, if briefly, on your own. So that must be worth something,” Yong encourages, “Try again, and this time, I’ll meditate too, and try to meld our spirits. Pathik taught me that trick. This way I can help and guide you.”

Zuko interjects, “That’s like what Katara and I did with healing Aang!”

“Wow, that’s right!” Aang responds, distracted.

Yong gives Zuko a death glare. “I didn’t interrupt your lesson, Prince.” They say prince like it’s an insult. Sheesh. For someone who looks exactly like Ty Lee, their glares are worse than Mai’s. 

“Okay, fine, I’m going. See you later,” Zuko walks off.

“Save me a boiled turtle-duck egg!” Aang yells as a watchman helps Zuko enter the underground village.

___________________________________________________________________________

KATARA

“Who’s Hama?” she asks Taruk. She’s helping them eat at the dining hall, and Di Qiong comes over, helping Katara with the elders. Katara shoots her a grateful smile. Qiong gets rid of an earth-chair so Unak, the oldest waterbender in the Souther Tribe, can sit at the table in her wheelchair.

“She’s the only one who escaped, using bloodbending,” Taruk answers.

“I wonder what happened with her?” Kanaya muses.

“Wait,” Di Qiong stands straight. “Let me get Shan.” She bolts out.

Katara and Kanaya get the elders are all seated and happily eating. Iranuq, an elder with short-cropped hair and a skinny face, whose gone deaf during the imprisonment, squeezes Katara’s arm comfortably. Katara smiles. He signs that the fried pig-chicken tastes just like fried seal jerky. Katara signs back that he should talk to Sokka; she’s never been a connoisseur of meat. Iranuq shrugs, digging into the food in a very Sokka-like fashion. Katara recoils slightly. Ew. 

Kanaya helps Urloq, whose both deaf and blind find and identify the food in front of her plate. Kanaya uses a tactile sign language to communicate with Urloq, and seeing Kanaya's caring, sure movements, Katara feels a drive to learn the language, once she has the time. 

Shan and Qiong come rushing back in.

“Hello, I’m Shan Tian, broke out the firebenders, no big deal,” Shan introduces. Qiong and Katara exchange unamused glances.

Qiong clears her throat. “Before Shan and I went to Ba Sing Se, we were roaming through some Fire Nation villages, looking for intel on Mom.”

Shan continues, “We found Hama. She runs this inn in a small town called Hakone. But she’s off. When she found out I’m a firebender, she tried to drown me. She almost did.” 

The elders gasp. Qiong fidgets nervously. “Rumors are there are spirits kidnapping people to this mountain on the full moon.”

“That’s no spirit,” Taruk spits.

Tanna, the old woman with long white hair and a broken voice starts speaking while moving her hands in sign language. Taruk translates, “She says bloodbending is rarely taught because it is a grave responsibility. It has the power to heal the worst injuries, but it can also be used to move bodies against the person’s will. Most bloodbenders can only bloodbend under the strength of the full moon.”

“Hama escaped under the full moon,” Kanaya adds.

“I’m surprised you remember that,” Taruk says, “You were so young.” They exchange a sad smile. Katara’s heart clenches at all the time lost to suffering. 

“But, do you want to collect Hama?” Shan Tian suggests. “Dad said he’d be down to do sessions with her, and I’m kind of getting antsy staying here.”

“It’s been two days,” Qiong retorts, “But it’s true, Dad’s been delegating some of his patients so he can care for Hama, if you want to find her.”

Kanaya smiles, “Thank you for your kindness, and I think Hama doesn’t deserve to live the rest of her life like that.”

“Not to mention the people she’s imprisoning, and almost drowned!” Shan almost shouts. This is a sore spot for him.

Taruk, the mediator, speaks up, “And I thank you, Shan Tian, for your aid in our rescue and for helping us collect our people.” The elders nod along with him.

“Toph can free the prisoners with their metal-bending,” Katara suggest, “Although you shouldn’t go, Shan, if she hates firebenders. It’ll just set her up for anger and violence.”

Shan wags his finger at Katara. “Trust me, she’ll get violent either way. You should use me as bait!” The teen places his hands behind his head, mussing up his shaggy black hair.

“Why are you volunteering to be bait!” Katara’s voice is rising. The elders start cowering, some covering their ears. Katara takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Kanaya says, rubbing her back. “You’ve been under a lot of stress, and this Shan fellow is weird.”

Iranuq signs that her screaming didn’t bother him, and he winks. Katara groans. He’s just as bad as Toph.

“My brother does have a death wish,” Qiong agrees.

“I’m right here, you know,” Shan chides Qiong, who rolls her eyes. “We’ll have to time it outside the full moon.”

Qiong nods. “The only reason she didn’t take me and Shan down is because the full moon had just ended.”

“We might need a chi-blocker,” Katara muses.

“Ty Lee!” Qiong suggests. “She’s been bored out of her mind since Yong started training Aang. Even Mai can’t contain her. And Shan?” she slaps a hand on her twin’s shoulder, “We’re not using you as bait. You’re not coming. Find something else to do.”

“Ugh, fine.” Shan Tian pretty much whines. “I would’ve made good bait you know!” He wags his finger at Qiong is shaking her head in disapproval.

Katara laughs. “It’s a plan. And we didn’t even need Sokka!”


	19. Ozai's Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai's plans are going awry! Will Shan Tian and Jeong Jeong get away?

Chapter 19

OZAI

The Great Traitor Jeong Jeong is badly injured, Ozai can tell, but he’s staying silent. Ozai breathes out into the cold air, his breath visible. 

Jeong Jeong is completely unresponsive, but Ozai stands up. “Oh Jeong Jeong,” he says, like scolding a small child. The traitor’s neck jerks at his voice, the fires flowing through his hands extinguished by the icy metal handcuffs. 

Jeong Jeong looks into Ozai’s eyes, a criminal offense, punishable by death. The battered man grins, “Didn’t think poor old me would warrant a visit from the Fire Lord.” 

Ozai’s eyes narrow. “You shouldn’t have been so self-sacrificial. My father always liked that about you, but now, you will die, by hand,” he hisses.

Jeong Jeong shrugs, massive frozen manacles jingling. “Can I get a meal first?” He asks impishly.

Ozai growls and slams the cooler door shut. He takes a deep breath and begins separating the yin and yang inside his body and spirit, total blankness and serenity.

Suddenly, a body slams against his, a wiry frame of a teenager. His multi-colored yellow and green eyes wink as he shoves a lightning-tipped finger at Ozai. The Fire Lord did a backflip out of his grip, his rubber soles saving him from the lightning lancing through the metal floor. Behind the teenagers must be one of the escaped traitors, but unlike the General, the Warden, and Jeong Jeong’s guards, he isn't taken out by the teen’s lightning. 

“How dare you!” Ozai charges up another bolt.

“You know,” the teen sing-songs, “You should really share your tech,” bouncing on shoes with rubber bottoms.

Ozai shoots lightning at his insufferable figure. He doesn’t even move. Ha. 

Somehow, he caught the lightning. His annoying voice is strained with pain and effort. “Your son taught me this one.” In the next moment, Ozai does another backflip out of the teen’s point-blank range, rage and anger in his belly.

By now, Jeong Jeong is out. The traitor smiles, missing and bloody teeth bared, “The General never told you he was out for two weeks with a concussion, did he? And the Warden never thought to send you a hawk?” He laughs, Shan dragging Jeong Jeong out, jumping out of the hole they made when entering. 

Ozai screams, fire exiting his mouth and hands. He runs to where the hooligan’s exited, only to see his own ship rising in the air. The teen and escaped convict help the injured man land on top of the airship. Jeong Jeong waves. 

Ozai boosts on rockets, following the airship. A few strategic lightning bolts into the engines sends the thing crashing down, and the rebels don’t seem to know how to fly it well, being unable to control the descent. He leaves, and the last thing he sees is an airship full of people falling into the ocean. He’s still angry.


	20. Hama's Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hama redemption arc! Shan and Qiong, twin shenanigans

CHAPTER 20

KATARA

Taluk, Toph, Ty Lee, and Katara take Appa to the small town of Hakone. It’s the night before the full moon. They land in the forest at dusk, Katara using some of her plant-bending tricks (courtesy of Due’s patience) to cover up a large area to act as a stable for Appa. The old bison sniffs the intertwining plants curiously. 

“Beats being underground doesn’t it?” Katara says proudly. She wishes she learned plant-bending in her first trip to the Swamp. But Appa is happy, snorting happily and trying to lick Katara. Katara laughs, dodging away from his tongue. 

Katara hears Taluk’s voice from the entrance of stable, “You have got to teach me this.” He looks up, impressed.

“Of course!” Katara gushes. “It’s the least I could do, although if you really want to learn, you should go to the swamp-benders.”

“Swamp-benders?” Taluk looks confused.

Katara raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, from the Foggy Swamp.”

Taluk scratches his balding head. “The who what now?”

Katara laughs. It’s funny to see Taluk looking so confused about a basic fact after a month of learning all his complex waterbending forms. “I’ll explain later.”

Taluk shrugs. “Very well, should we find Hama now?” 

“Yeah, Toph and Ty Lee should be back from scouting soon.”

As she predicted, the earthbender and airbender walk into Appa’s stable.

“Nice place!” Ty Lee says excitedly, looking at the interweaving plants.

Toph clears their throat. “I found the prisoners. They’re up the mountain, like Qiong said they would be. I’m gonna go back and free them.”

“Wait,” Katara rushes before they can run off. “Do you need help?”

Toph smirks. “No, this’ll be a piece of cake.” They run off, using earth-bending to bolster their speed. 

“Okay, the three of us should to Hama,” Taluk suggests.

“Ohh, we found her inn,” Ty Lee remembers. She leads the way. 

Katara knocks the door. A few minutes pass before she hears footsteps. A kindly face looks up at her, “And who is this, dearie?”

“Hi,” Katara smiles, “My grandpa and my friend needs a room to stay in for the night.”

Hama smiles, her eyes warm. “I have multiple rooms,” she opens the door wide open. “Have you eaten dinner?”

“No, actually,” Ty Lee says, smiling. Something in Hama’s look deadens when she looks at Ty Lee. Katara watches the Fire National fidget uncomfortably, but she didn’t survive under Azula for years without picking up some acting, so she rubs her stomach, playfully. Hama turns away from them.

Katara hears Taluk sigh in relief. The three sit at the wooden table as Hama prepares the room keys. “And here--” the keys drop, “Taluk?” Hama’s eyes widen in recognition, her face becoming pale with shock.

“Hama,” Taluk says sadly. “Why didn’t you free us all that day?”

The old woman’s eyes widen even more. “There was no point. You had all given up. You were weak--”

Taluk presses an icy blade against the woman’s throat. “Who are you calling weak?” he says.

Katara stands in between them, “Woah, calm down.” Taluk promised he wouldn’t do this! She glances at Ty Lee making eye contact, the chi-blocker gives a tiny nod. Katara looks at Hama, who is frozen in shock. Taluk puts away his water with a huff. “My name is Katara of the Southern Watertribe. My friends and I escaped the Southern Waterbenders and other inmates at Boiling Rock Prison.”

Ty Lee is behind Hama, and a few hand strikes paralyze the woman. Katara and Taluk hold her up. “Taluk! How could you? Chi-blockers are Fire Nation scum!”

Ty Lee leaps backward, bolstered by her airbending, twisting away so Katara can’t see her face. Katara can tell that the insult hurt her.

“Wait,” Hama looks back at Ty Lee, who turns around, “You’re an airbender. I’m sorry, if you can just un-paralyze me, I’ll tell you everything. It was my mistake to think you a Fire National.” The old woman tries to move her arms.

Katara shakes her head at Ty Lee. Ty Lee nods back. “I am a Fire National, but I’m also an airbender,” Ty Lee grins her iconic smile. “Oh, and Yong Li thinks we’re Earth Villagers too, but I don’t buy it. But they also spent a lot of time in Ba Sing Se, so--” Katara sends Ty Lee a shushing gesture. The babbling airbender shrugs sheepishly, looking remarkably like Aang.

Hama just looks confused, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Taluk retorts, “Uh, actually, it really does.” Katara facepalms.

Hama screams in rage, using her neck to whip water toward Ty Lee, something about traitors.

Ty Lee leaps over the clumsy ice projectiles, and hanging onto the ceiling, she drops down to chi-block Hama into unconsciousness. “Ugh, I hate doing that.” Ty Lee complains. “It really kills a person’s aura, although hers was pretty infested anyway.”

Taluk looks at Ty Lee gratefully. “Thank you, Ty Lee.”

Ty Lee grins, grabbing Hama’s feet to help carry her back to Appa. They find Toph back already, all dirtied up.

“I wish all missions went like this,” Toph says cockily. Katara laughs.

____________________________________________________________________________

QIONG

She uses lava-bending to cut through the metal hull, flipping through it as the water began to submerge the airship. Looking back inside, she sees Shan and his friend grabbing Jeong Jeong out, but Fugo, one of Jeong Jeong’s disciples, is sinking into the water.

Qiong turns the lava in her hand into earth, wrapping it around Fugo’s wrist, and pulling up with a flick of her wrist. She pulls the fire bender out. Fugo sputters and coughs when he hits the surface, and Qiong returns the earth to her, breathing out a sigh of relief for the young firebender.

“Ugh, wish we brought a waterbender,” Qiong complains. “Can you boost me out of here?” Fugo spits out one last time, nodding. Qiong gives the firebender a boost by suspending her earth above the water like a step. Fugo grabs Qiong with his feet, and she’s in the air, her head weighed down by her wet hair, feeling the heat of the fire blasting from Fugo’s fists. 

Shan swoops down, “Here, Fugo, you help Kuli hold Jeong Jeong.” Fugo, whose beginning to struggle from holding Qiong, nods fervently. Qiong is handed off the Shan, and Fugo is suddenly getting less red in the face. Ugh, she feels like luggage.

“How are you doing, luggage-sister?” Shan teases. 

Qiong huffs. “Shut up.” 

Shan laughs. “Did you see me, though? I was like zap, and he was like AHHH! And he was like zap, and I was like reverse-reverse!!” Shan starts doing squiggles in the air excitedly.

Qiong turns green. “Chill, bro, I’m gonna--AUUGHH” Qiong’s dinner exits her stomach, all over her front.

“Ewwww!” Shan almost drops Qiong. 

“You’re so dead!” Qiong screams.

“Shan Tian!” Jeong Jeong yells at him. “Get us out of here!” 

“Ugh, fine, but first,” Shan drops Qiong in the water, picking her up with his feet in the next second. “Okay, that smells better.” 

“SHAN!!!” Qiong screams once she finishes coughing up water.

Fugo shakes his head disapprovingly at Shan, who finally looks a little abashed. When they get back on land, Qiong muses, it’ll be pay-back time.


	21. Azula's Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak at what Azula is going through, from Zuko and Yong Li's perspective.

Chapter 21

ZUKO  
“What do you think Dad’s up to?” Azula asks Zuko. Zuko is surprised at his sister. 

Whenever Zuko isn’t training Aang, practicing fire-bending, learning fire-healing from Katara and the elders, or spending time with Sokka, he’s in the healing rooms with Azula. Sometimes, he feels the cruel sharpness of her teases in their childhood, but mostly, Azula’s just listless, little more than a body, mostly unresponsive to Zuko. She still had hallucinations about Mom, but at least, there have been none about their father since the first week. A complete question throws Zuko off.

“I don’t know,” Zuko responds. “What do you think he’s up to?”

Azula looks away from Zuko, pulling at the soft red material of her patient’s sweater. “I’m not sure. I thought he would keep me because---” she looks toward Zuko--”without me, he has no heir.”

Zuko understands the implication. The fact that Ozai threw her away with little care suggests, “He has another heir,” he says the last bit out loud.

Azula’s eyes are sharp and focused when she makes eye contact with him. “I wonder with who? Maybe it was Mom’s handmaiden, they were touchy at Grandpa’s funeral,” she muses. “Do you remember that day?”

Zuko slumps. “Not really. Everything right after Mom left is---blank. I wonder if it has to do with the seal.”

“Oh right, the seal,” Azula murmurs.

Zuko stiffens, “You knew about that? How?”

“It was obvious. You were healing every cut I gave you,” Azula says, “You’re lucky I didn’t tell Dad.”

Zuko shrinks, feeling the weight of Azula’s abuse when they were children. But he’s not a kid anymore, and he doesn’t bite back, instead rolling his eyes at his sister. 

Azula huffs. “When’d you find out seals mess with your memory?” her tone casual.

Zuko raises an eyebrow, “I don’t know. Just now, I guess.”

Azula takes a deep breath. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Mom, saying good-bye,”

“She definitely strengthened your seal before leaving us.” Azula says it casually.

This time, Zuko can’t help yelling, “WHAT?!” Azula smirks. Zuko sighs, “You’re probably right. After the Avatar defeats the Fatherlord, we can figure out all the stuff with Mom.”

Azula laughs, an uncontrolled, un-elegant thing. “It’s Fire Lord!”

“That’s what I said!” Zuko crosses his arms. Azula keeps laughing at him for a bit. Sheesh.

Eventually, she calms down. “Whatever,” Azula shrugs, “It’s just so funny how you think you’re going to defeat Dad. You have no idea what’s coming to you!” She laughs again, but it’s a bitter thing, belonging to the Cruel Princess of Blue Fire. 

Zuko straightens his arms, clenching his fists, “What do you know?”

“Oh, I know a lot, and he had something more than the airships.”

Zuko’s shocked, “How do you know about the airships?!”

Azula rolls her eyes, “You really should have snuck around the palace with me when we were kids.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, I survived Dad by sneaking around so I could predict what he wanted from me, so I could act accordingly.”

“Hmph,” Zuko huffs. It makes sense, before he can say anything back, Lam Lee comes into the waiting room. Azula stands up, expecting a session.

“I’m so sorry, Azula,” Healer Lam Lee bows, “But I need to cancel this session, your friend keeps doing long-term chi-blocking,” he starts hurrying to the elevator.

“Wait!” Zuko stops the man, “Can you bring down Ty Lee too?”

Lam Lee looks confused, “Why?”

“Please, I think it’ll help Azula,” Zuko begs.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean,” Azula punches Zuko. Zuko rubs his shoulder, grateful that Lam Lee’s helped her not attack everything with firebending or lightning.

“Umm, okay,” Lam Lee nods quickly, “But I really must be going.”

YONG

Ever since their lessons with Aang started, they started getting these vivid dreams. They know it means something, but just not sure what. Speaking of Aang, he’s late.

Twelve minutes and thirty seven seconds pass when Aang is finally back. “Sorry I’m late, Sifu Yong Li. I overslept.”

Yong raises an eyebrow, the bags underneath her eyes unamused.

Aang keeps nervously talking, “I’ve been having these dreams, something about a lion turtle and an island.”

Yong stiffens, their student’s tardiness all forgotten. “A lion turtle?” 

Aang looks at them weird. “Yeah, why? I’m sorry for being late.”

Yong waves him off. “I’ve been having dreams about a moving island.”

“It must be related!” Aang jumps up.

“I’m always trying to meet someone, but I don’t know who. And there’s this hexagon.” Yong remembers their confusing dreams, brow furrowing. “Lessons are cancelled for now. I’m going to try to figure out a sleep plan for us so we can figure this out.” Yong rubs their chin, thinking of Pathik’s sleep spirituality lessons. When they look up, Aang is already gone. Yong rolls their eyes.

“Appa’s supposed to be coming back today!” Aang says, from a treetop.

“You’ve been saying that since he left!” Yong facepalms. They’re interrupted by Appa’s yowl. 

Oh, Ty Lee’s back. Yong joins Aang on another tree top, looking in the same direction as him. Sure enough, Katara is at the reins, Ty Lee doing somersaults in Appa’s current. Toph and the waterbenders sitting in the saddles.

Appa lands with an oomf, sending currents that push Yong and Aang out of the trees, Yong scowling and Aang laughing, before both cushion the fall. 

Ty Lee gives Yong one of her rib-crushing hugs. “Is Qiong and Shan Tian back?” Ty Lee asks, bouncing on her toes.

“Yeah,” Yong smirks. “You should’ve seen what Qiong did to Shan the second they reached land.”

“What did she do?” Ty Lee looks a little apprehensive.

“The better question,” Yong corrects, “Is what did he do to her?”

Ty Lee shrugs, “Fair enough.”

The Chief comes marching from an outpost. His jaw set in anger. He looks down at Yong, his tall frame eclipsing her tiny body. “Yong, do you have any idea why I found Shan’s bare bottom half hanging from the dining hall ceiling?”

Yong cracks up, unable to control their laughter. Ty Lee sends Tash a sheepish smile. He huffs, “This isn’t over,” but he goes off to greet the Southern waterbenders. 

“It’s definitely over,” Yong laughs. “Lam Lee gave Shan his newest strain,” They grin at their sister, “You wanna come?”

“Sure!” Ty Lee waves good-bye to Toph and the waterbenders. “You think he’ll let us since Qiong--you know?”

Yong waves them off, “Nah, she’s done worse but he still lets me smoke.” Ty Lee puts an arm around Yong, and they go back underground.

The first person they see is Lam Lee. “Hey, Healer, have you seen Shan?”

Lam Lee rushes in the elevator, clearly in a hurry, “No, but Zuko asked you to join him in the healer’s room,” he turns to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee looks puzzled, “What? Okay, I visited Azula before we left, but--”

Lam Lee smacks his forehead. “Right, we moved her to the third quadrant. Sorry, bye!” An earthbender carries him away.

Ty Lee looks to Yong, Yong sighs. “I guess I’ll show you where those healing rooms are, but that’s good news. The third quadrant is higher up than the fourth, closer to the sun, which is a big deal for firebenders.”

“So she’s getting better?” Ty Lee squeezes Yong’s arm.

“Yes. Okay, through this doorway, third right, second left, take the mini-elevator down,” Yong narrates as they move through the caverns with practiced ease. It opens into a dark hallway.

“Ugh, where’s a firebender when you need one,” Yong quips. Suddenly, blue fire ignites, illuminating the pale face of Princess Azula.

She grins.

“For the love of Wan!” Yong screams, trying to shoot up the elevator shaft with airbending.

Ty Lee is less eruptive, but still concerned, “Azula, you shouldn’t be out here,” she chastises. Yong hangs on the rail, hearing some talking, and Zuko’s voice entering the fold, but no loud noises.

“You can come down now,” Ty Lee beams up at Yong. Yong rolls their eyes, dropping down all the same.

Walking behind Ty Lee, they see Zuko holding the Princess’s hand. They walk back to Azula’s room. Ty Lee flits toward Zuko, “Why’d you ask me down here?” she asks. Seeing Ty Lee care for the princess, in front of them, Yong’s stomach squirms uncomfortably.

Zuko smiles, completely unaware of Yong’s discomfort, “Hi, Yong, thanks for coming,” he says somewhat awkwardly.

Yong raises an eyebrow. “Answer my sister’s question.” Ty Lee shoots Yong a worried look, which they ignore.

“Uhh, okay,” he turns back to Ty Lee, “I thought you could help Azula talk about the stuff she saw sneaking around the palace.”

The Princess lets out a cold laugh that sends shivers down Yong’s spine. “It wasn’t just the palace, Zuzu.”

“Uhh, I don’t know,” Ty Lee says politely.

Yong has an epiphany. They furrow an eyebrow, “Wait, that’s intelligence, you’re Ozai’s closest spy.” They look sharply at Azula.

She spits into their face. “Don’t call him Ozai, peasant!” Yong side-steps the phlegm, just as Ty Lee chi-blocks Azula’s hand, which was igniting a blue flame.

“Hey, Ty LEE!” The princess screams. Zuko quickly begins placating her.

Yong sighs. “Zuko, can I talk to you in private?” Zuko is surprised by Yong’s response. They leave the room, letting Ty Lee calms down a very angry princess, who isn’t at least, spewing blue fire at their sister.

“What’s up, Yong Li?” Zuko asks curiously.

Yong gets straight to the point. “You shouldn’t have asked that of Ty Lee.”

Zuko is, predictably, defensive, “I don’t understand. What does this have to do with you?” he crosses his arms. 

For some reason, those naive statements crack Yong’s composure. They feel an old, overwhelming, familiar anger rising in their throat, “It has everything to do with me! That’s my sister’s trauma you’re playing with. Azula’s intelligence can very much decide whether or not the Earth Kingdom falls or not, after which, it would only be a matter of time until the Sun Warrior village gets discovered.”

Zuko deflates, “I know, but she barely talks to me. I thought maybe with Ty Lee here--”

“I know what you thought, earthworm,” Yong snaps. Zuko deflates further. “Just tell me when you get the intelligence.”

“Fine,” Zuko has the decency to look ashamed, at least. He returns to Azula’s room, with Ty Lee exiting. She starts crying. Oh no.

“Little rebel, what’s wrong?” Yong says comfortably. 

“I know she’s not well,” Ty Lee chokes out, “But she’s still mean, just as mean as the day I knocked her out. Even meaner, sometimes.”

“There, there,” Yong wraps their arms around Ty Lee, their cuddly sister enthusiastically returning the gesture. Ty Lee sniffles, tears abated.

“Let’s go see if Shan’s around,” their sister says.

Yong laughs, “Alright, sounds like a plan.”


	22. Aang messes up

Chapter 22

ZUKO

He feels the now-familiar surge of Agni’s heat in his chi paths, and he tempers it, feeling the rolling energy emerge from his palm, the flowing fire casting a faint orange light. Aang and Yong lie in pools, everything but their faces submerged. The pool glows under Katara’s hands.

The healers meet eyes, nod, and Zuko touches the water, connecting with Katara’s chi, feeling their push and pull on each other as they become one with Yong Li’s and Aang’s chi. Feeling the disconnection of their spirits and their bodies, Zuko calls on Shaw’s teachings to slowly meld spirit and body as one.

“Oh, it’s working,” Ty Lee squeaks, breaking Zuko’s attention. “Both of their chi just got just a little bit stronger.”

Zuko growls, feeling frustrated and slightly fatigued.

Katara sighs. “It should have done more than that,” she insists.

“Well, it can’t hurt,” Sokka shrugs, looking hopeless. Zuko nudges him, assuring him that Aang will be okay, but he looks away.

“You’re right,” Katara muses. “Can you continues?” she asks Zuko.

Zuko nods. Sokka kisses his cheek good-bye. Somewhat concerned for him but feeling the urgency of Aang and Yong’s state, Zuko summons the healing fire once again.

__________________________________________________________________________

YONG

They slowly come to consciousness, feeling out of place in their body. They’re in a pasture of red grass, a soft-wind rustling the tops of the long strands of grass, brushing Yong’s calves. Suddenly, a spectral figure falls from the air. Realizing it’s Aang, they rush over to catch him, only to see their own spectral hands, blue and incorporeal. Eventually, her hands solidify, and Aang become opaque. He’s wearing an airbender child’s kavi from the old times. Yong realizes they’re in a Red Lotus Tile uniform, hair in a bun.

“Yong!” Aang grabs them. “We’re in the spirit world!”

Yong blanks. “Oh, I messed up bad.”

Aang shrugs, “Maybe I can find Roku here,” he trounces off. Yong running to follow. Suddenly, the wind stops. The red grass turns white and spiky. Yong winces, the grass jabbing into their leg. They expect blood, but instead, a chunk of flesh falls out, only for their body to quickly replace the lost flesh. Freaky.

“Yong?” Aang’s voice trembles.

“What?” They ask, looking up and seeing a giant ball of fire falling from the sky. “Run!” They scream. Aang also screams.

Without their bending, their attempts are futile. Aang shields Yong. The two wince.

The fire is warm, but not scalding. Yong opens her eyes. The pasture is filled with dancing fires, slowly whittling down the white stalks. Somehow, Aang is able to keep them away.

An elderly figure descends, clad in old timey Fire Nation robes and with the crown prince’s crown in his hair. Roku. 

“Roku!” Aang says, happily. “Can you help us get out of here?”

Roku looks down at the two youngsters. “I’m sorry, Aang, but this is something you must do on your own. Your connection to fire is strong right now, and so I have the power to watch over you. I can keep the fires away from you You must get out of here and find Kiyoshi. Follow me.” The two airbenders rush after Roku’s retreating figure. They run for a few minutes. Somehow, Yong doesn’t feel any shortness of breath, despite going very fast. They eventually settle on a gray beach, sand the color of soot. Instead of water lapping the shore, an all encompassing hazy smog, emitting a choking, toxic smell, curls onto the shore, filling the beach with bits of broken armor, snapped arrows, and the other ragged instruments of war. Yong coughs even though she currently has no lungs to cough with. Aang turns to his mentor.

“Roku!” Aang says frantically, “While you’re here, what should I do about the Fire Lord?”

Roku sighs. “I was weak to not kill Sozin when I had the chance.” The vision changes. Yong stands next to Aang and Roku. They are that blue-ish incorporeal figures looking over what Yong realizes, with a start, is Roku’s final stand.

When Sozin abandons Roku, and Roku’s dragon curls around his life companion, Yong feels a wave a nausea overcome them, even though they don’t currently have a body.

Just as quickly as it starts, they are back onto the toxic beach. 

“From here, you should be able to reach Kiyoshi,” Roku advises. “But before I go,” the old man turns to Yong, which catches them by surprise, “Have faith in others.” Yong raises an eyebrow. Roku doesn’t elaborate. Instead, he says, “Be cautious, children, but also remember that friends come at the most unexpected moments.” He disappears.

Yong sighs. “Is he always like that?”

Aang shrugs. “Yeah, pretty much.” The two look around. Yong notices that the area from where they came has transformed into a strangely shiny forest. A dazzling light shines from within, and the trunks of these enormous trees are a shining silver, the leaves pure gold, and bearing diamond fruits. A path made of bronze leads through the trees.

“Oh, pretty,” Aang coos, moving to enter the gilded forest. Yong stops them. They pick up a broken arrow tip, and they throw it straight down the path. Yong recoils as a giant white worm, the size of Yong’s arm, oozing with green liquid descends on the arrow, gnawing at it. Uninterested, the worm goes away, hiding away in the roots, and the forest is undisturbed once again, but the bright green slime trail and the broken arrow tip remain.

Aang jumps back. “Okay, how are we supposed to get through that?”

Yong shrugs, “Try to go around?” Aang deflates, sitting on a chest-plate that’s missing a chunk where the heart would be. 

“Yeah, I guess,” he says miserably. They walk along the beach for what feels like hours, but the forest never ends. Crestfallen, Yong pays more attention to smoggy waves carrying debris, and to their horror, they find a broken traditional air glider. They pick it up, and fall to their knees. Aang pats their shoulder. “I know it’s hard. We can’t give up. We just need to run through and pull the worms off of us!”

Yong grimaces, but they get up. Following Aang, they take a deep breath, and then the two barrel into the gilded forests. Worms fall around them. Despite not being able to bend, both airbenders manage to avoid them for a bit. One latches onto Yong’s bun, and they pull it away. The goo...it burns. They’re screaming. A worm brushes Aang’s arm. Aang starts screaming. They keep running into the forest, bursting with energy from some unknown source. If Yong is to die, they’re going to die on their feet, at least trying to live.

Suddenly Aang isn’t behind them, and Yong feels panic hammer in her throat. They see the bones on their fingers peeking through, muscle and skin being slowly dissolved where they touched the worm.

Another worm drops right on top of Yong, goo encasing their body. They scream, unable to take the pain. They collapse on the ground.

____________________________________________________________________________


	23. Spirits and Swords

Chapter 23

AANG

He encounters a strange sight, a tree with a brown wooden trunk and five-pronged, green leaves. A normal tree! He approaches it, dodging a falling white worm, confused and delighted. High up in the branches is, “Hei Bai!” Aang says in delight.

Hearing his name, the friendly spirit drops to the ground, nudging Aang playfully. Aang laughs, petting his large head, “What are you doing here?” he asks.

Suddenly, they hear Yong’s screams. Hei Bai sits on his stomach, allowing Aang to climb on his back. They start going toward Yong’s voice. 

Wherever Hei Bai touches the ground, the slime disappears, giant white worms turning into harmless little pink earthworms, and the bronze path briefly becomes a dirt road in a short circumference around the kind-hearted spirit.

Yong is looking bad; Aang can see their hair and scalp disintegrating before his eyes, and they are more muscle than skin. Hei Bai bounds over, excitedly licking the young airbender. Somehow, Hei Bai’s licks return Yong back to their intact state. “Good job, Hei Bai!” Aang cheers him on. Hei Bai licks more vigorously.

After Yong is all okay, though still unconscious, Aang puts them on Hei Bai’s back, and the kind spirit panda licks away the goo on Aang’s arm. “Thanks, Hei Bai,” Aang says gratefully, glad that the awful stinging is gone. 

Aang jumps onto the spirit’s back, who happily takes them to the center of the forest.

It’s a small circle of trees, maybe a dozen. They are like Hei Bai’s tree, in that they are normal, simple brown trunks and green leaves, but they are much larger. Reaching past the reaches of Aang’s eyes. Adorning the trees are fruits, who are alive, small spirits of all colors and shapes, chattering to each other in a language Aang doesn’t know. When a cluster of fruit spirits notice him watching, they go silent, so Aang looks away.

In the center stands Kiyoshi.

“Where are we?” Yong says weakly, slipping off Hei Bai’s back.

Aang smiles, glad that they are awake. “The worms got you, but Hei Bai saved you in the end.” The great panda sits on his hind legs, nodding enthusiastically, tongue sticking out, and holding out an arm for Yong to lean on..

Yong gets their bearings and bows low, an airbender’s bow. “Thank you, Hei Bai--Oh!” The great spirit licks Yong’s face, surprising them. 

Kiyoshi laughs, clapping a hand on Aang’s shoulder. “I’m glad you two made it safely.” 

“Thanks, Kiyoshi. So I have to find Kuruk now?”

Kiyoshi smiles comfortingly to the young Avatar. “Yes, but Hei Bai can take you out of the forest.” Hei Bai snuffs in agreement, hitting his head against Aang for pats.

Aang laughs, “Thanks!” he says gratefully.

“Before you go, Aang,” Kiyoshi sounds uncharacteristically unsure. “Roku came by earlier, and he told me what you asked of him.”

Aang looks at Kiyoshi nervously. “Do you have anything to add?”

“Yes,” Kiyoshi averts eye contact with Aang. “When I took down Chin the Conqueror, I stopped the Earth Kingdom from becoming as bad as the Fire Nation is now.” Aang gulps. “I know airbenders cherish all life, but you are the Avatar. You must cut off the rot of this world so new, healthy life can grow.” Demonstrating, Kiyoshi pulls out a golden leaf from the gilded trees. She gives it to a big red fruit spirit, who spits fire onto it while cackling maniacally. Aang is reminded of Bumi. 

The golden leaf turns to dust in Kiyoshi’s hand, and the 230-year-old Avatar set the dust on the ground. Right before Aang’s eyes, a small plant pops out of the ground. “Woah.”

“But I have tallied you enough,” Kiyoshi looks at Aang and Yong with that stern look back in her eyes. “Yong,” Kiyoshi turns to the surprised airbender, “Your beloved is missing you, hurry.” Yong nods fervently, jumping onto Hei Bai’s back. Aang joins them a second later.

____________________________________________________________________________

QIONG

She leaves Yong’s side, rubbing away a tear. Katara smiles down at her comfortingly, “They’ll wake up in time. Have faith.” Qiong nods, not trusting themself to speak without crying. With jerky movements, they leave the healing rooms, heading to grab something to eat.

She finds Shan comforting a despondent Sokka. Qiong sighs. Aang and Yong’s state has brought moral exceedingly low. They sit down next to their twin.

“Hey Qiong,” Sokka says tiredly.

“Hey,” Qiong says tersely. She clears her throat awkwardly. “Are you okay?” they awkwardly ask Sokka.

Sokka smiles weakly. “I know I should be all sad about Aang and Yong, but actually, it’s just me I’m upset with.”

Shan whispers to Qiong, “He’s feeling useless, it’s a non-bender thing.” Qiong shrinks, not knowing how to deal with this.

Thankfully, Toph and Zuko save her, bustling in, the two of them carrying a tea set. Toph expands their table, and the two plunk the stuff down.

“What’s all this?” Sokka asks, as Zuko sits next to him.

“My mom used ginseng tea to boost energy for healing, so I figured it was worth a shot,” Zuko shrugs.

Toph says proudly, “And I was the muscle!” They begin flexing their muscles. Qiong resists the urge to laugh.

“Oh,” Sokka says sadly. Qiong winces.

“What’s wrong?” Zuko asks, almost as awkwardly as Qiong did.

Sokka huffs. “I just feel so useless. You and Katara healing Aang. I feel like there’s nothing I can do.”

“Hey, that’s not true!” Toph interjects. “We’d be dead without your plans.”

Sokka rolls his eyes. “That’s true, but--”

“Why don’t you go to Master Piandao,” Zuko interrupts Sokka. Qiong is surprised, and Shan too.

“Master who-now?” Sokka asks.

Zuko laughs. “He’s a master swordsman and a deserter of the Fire Nation military. He taught me how to use my dao swords when I was kid. Lu Ten took me to him…” the Prince starts getting lost in his thoughts. He shakes his head, “Anyway, he’s not far from here.”

Sokka looks at him quizzically. “Do I have to break him out? Because I don’t know if this village or the Red Lotus Tile can handle any more prison breaks.”

Shan laughs. “Don’t you know? They can’t imprison him because they can’t keep him, so he stays in his castle on the hill of Shu Jing.” Shan laughs. “He is totally my hero!”

Zuko looks at Shan in surprise and delight. Qiong laughs, explaining, “Shan was a late bloomer with his firebending. We thought he was a non-bender for a while.”

“Wait?” Zuko looks at Shan shrewdly. Shan shrinks back. “When did you get your bending?”

Shan shrugs. “I was eleven. How about you?”

“Eight.” Zuko takes a deep breath. “Shaw showed me a lot of things about fire-healing. One of them is that it’s a skill exclusive to late bloomers.”

Shan laughs. “I’m a fire-healer? Can you teach me?”

Zuko smiles, “No promises, but once Yong and Aang are okay, I’m all yours.” Shan beams back.

“Hello?” Sokka says annoyedly, “Master Piandao?”

“Oh right,” Zuko blushes.

Qiong nudges Shan, giving him a significant look. He rolls his eyes, but begins patthing Sokka’s back comfortingly, nonetheless. “Sorry about that. My mom’s a non-bender, and since my bending didn’t show up for a while, I thought I was one too. I felt left out because all the Sun Warriors are benders! Anyway, Qiong found this book on Master Piandao to cheer me up. He was born to two firebending masters, and they were disgusted by his non-bender status, so they abandoned him. He grew up on the streets, got picked up by the Fire Nation military, and then he left when he realized how awful they were. Since then, he’s just been chilling in that castle.” Shan dramatically re-enacts Piandao’s life story. Qiong laughs.

Sokka looks impressed, “Okay, when can I meet this guy? I think sword-fighting would be a cool thing to learn,” he muses.

Zuko pats him on the back. “His place is about a week away on foot. Faster if you have a hot air balloon,” he strategizes.

Qiong snorts. “Shan has plenty of those.”

Shan shrugs, with a bragging air, “What can I say, I have a knack for stealing Fire Nation military equipment.” Qiong elbows him in the ribs. Sokka has to get in between them so they don’t start fighitng.

Zuko sags. “With everything going on, I think I need to stay here, as a healer.” Sokka sags.

“I can take you!” Shan suggests. “I’ve always wanted to go meet the Great Master Swordsman!” Shan starts making tiny lightning bolts in his excitement, zapping Qiong.

“Ow!” They slap their twin back. “Yeah, I’m coming to keep you dunderheads in line.”

Sokka smiles, and Qiong feels relieved, and excited to meet Piandao!

____________________________________________________________________________


	24. Relationships and Quests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Toph/Suki fluff and a Piandao arc! Also continuing Aang and Yong's journey in the Spirit World.

Chapter 24

TOPH

Toph has no trouble getting around in the multi-layered labyrinth of earth that is Sun Warrior Village. They actually got in trouble with the Chief’s daughter for making the place “structurally unsound” from tunneling everywhere. So they take the elevators now, even if it is a pain in the ass. 

They can feel the healing caverns beneath their feet, and they can feel themself moving closer and closer to the rooms as the elevator descends. A jolt of excitement and nervousness wrings in their stomach. Toph squashes it like a rock

The elevator door opens, and Toph leaves. “Thanks Amra,” they wave to the earthbender working the elevator shift, a wiry man with pale skin and black long hair that went into a goatee. He wears green earthbender pants and a Red Lotus shirt. 

Amra nods back, now lounging on the elevator floor. He pulls a package from his pocket, and Toph can smell the sweet spicy turtleduck bao in his hand. “Nice,” Toph says approvingly, sauntering off to the quadrant two entrance.

Inside, Suki is entering the waiting room. “Just in time!” she says happily. “Where’s Sokka?”

“Oh,” Toph waves off, “He’s gone off to learn sword-fighting with Shan Tian and Qiong.”

“Damn,” Suki says, annoyed, “I wanted to meet them, after hearing so much about how they helped with the escape.”

“Psh, don’t worry,” Toph says comfortingly. “Honestly? Those twins are a nightmare, and add Sokka to the mix? I wouldn’t touch that with a 50-meter metal pole.”

Suki laughs, “Yeah, I don’t miss him yelling “Best Friend Squad!” every three seconds.” Toph guffaws, joining into the jokes at Sokka’s expense.

Suki grabs Toph’s arm, and the two leave the waiting room. Toph blushes. 

Amra is still eating his buns, but he stands up when he sees Toph. Toph pushes him back down with a flick of their wrist. “Enjoy the break, Amra.” they smirk. 

Amra laughs, “Oh, I see wooing your girl, I see.”

Suki and Toph blank, make eye contact with each other, both blushing furiously.

“AMRA!” Toph screams. They lift the mini-elevator back onto the main cavern, walking off moodily. Amra is still laughing.

Suki catches up to them, grabbing their shoulder, “Are you okay?”

Toph sighs. “I’m fine, Amra just gets on my nerves sometimes.” Suki doesn’t say anything more as Toph leads them to the rooms that Team Avatar (plus Mai and Ty Lee) has been staying in.

When they get there, no one is home.

Suki continues the conversation. “Are you sure it was Amra bothering you?”

Toph huffs. “Yeah! Why?”

Suki sighs, saying nothing.

Silence drags on as Suki explores the rooms. When she arrives back, sitting next to Toph on the couch, they finally gives up. “Fine, I think you’re cute!” They can feel the heat in their cheeks. They breathe out heavily.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Suki teases.

Toph glowers. “I don’t know how you and Sokka do the whole flirting thing so well.”

Suki laughs lightly. “Sokka needs to flirty enough for both him and Zuko. Kiyoshi knows Zuko can flirt like I can bend.”

Toph snorts. It’s true, and she’s glad that Suki is getting over her hatred of him.

“Listen,” Suki says honestly. Toph raises their head to where Suki’s head is. “I’m not really looking for a relationship right now, with everything that’s happened. Losing my home, losing my warriors…”

Toph rubs their back. The Kiyoshi Warriors were not detained at Boiling Rock. Zuko thinks the group are all separated into different prisons. “We’ll get them back,” Toph assures.

Suki collects herself. “I know. It’s just a lot, and I don’t know how to handle it all. You and Sokka have been grounding me, and now that Sokka isn’t around, I’m going to need you.”

Toph stands straight. “I’m here for you.”

“Thank you,” Suki smiles sadly. “You’re a wonderful friend, and in the short time I’ve known you, I know the last thing you want to do is control other people. I feel safe with you. Maybe I can have a relationship with you later, when all of this has settled down, but until then, I’d like to continue to be your friend.”

Toph smiles back. They feel disappointed, but they also have witnessed Suki’s pain around all the things she has lost since Zuko attacked her village. “I understand.”

Suki grabs Toph’s hand. “Thank you, Toph,” she says quietly. Toph hums. The two sit on that couch for a long while in companionable silence, Toph rubbing circles on Suki’s hand.

It’s nice.

_________________________________________________________________________

SOKKA

“Duck!” Sokka screams, as the hot air balloon crash lands in a quaint rock garden. Di Qiong and Shan Tian are wrestling, lavabender and firebenders completely unfazed by the scorching fire (that Shan started!) burning the cloth that makes up the air balloon.

The group crash land, Qiong at least having the presence of mind to cushion the earth before Sokka hit the ground. Urgh. The ground still hurt though.

Moaning and groaning, Sokka sits up. The first thing he sees is an older man with dark skin like his, bare-chested and wearing long black flowy pants. His feet are wearing simple sandals. He brandishes a sword against Sokka’s chin. Sokka gulps.

His voice is calm, but carrying the sharpness of tempered steel when he says, “What is the meaning of this?”

“Ummmm,” is all Sokka can get out.

Shan emerges from the debris which so much force that he almost slaps the man with a slab of metal. The man dodges with practiced ease, and Sokka realizes who is standing before him.

Shan excitedly babbles, “Master Piandao! We’re so sorry for ruining your wonderful garden!” 

Master Piandao lowers his sword. “What are you doing here?” he asks.

Qiong huffs, climbing out of the rubble. With a few deft strokes, Qiong buries the debris in the earth. “See? Easy cleanup,” they say uneasily.

“An earthbender?” Master Piandao sheaths his sword. “I think my day just got interesting. Come on in.”

Sokka sighs in relief.

Piandao puts on the shirt, and he looks down at Sokka. “Mind explaining what happened, and who you are?”

Sokka smiles nervously. “Sure, I’m Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe and one of the Avatar’s companions. My sister is his waterbending teacher, and spending time with them, I just felt useless. Even though my plans do save us from time to time, I still feel… pointless, I guess.” Sokka doesn’t know why he feels so comfortable telling these insecurities to a complete stranger. Something about Master Piandao’s presence was assuring.

Qiong adds, “We’re just his escort,” patting her brother’s back.

Shan smiles broadly. “You’re my hero, Piandao! An inspiration to all non-benders!”

“Oh, are you a non-bender?” Piandao replies politely. 

Shan blushes, “No, just a late bloomer. But seriously! You’re so cool! I-” 

The master swordsman interrupts his thoughts, “So how did you crash?”

Sokka groans. Shan smiles and his chatty mouth rattles off, “Well, I was fire-bending into the metal thingy, like you’re supposed to do. And Sokka was steering. I asked Qiong if lavabending would also work to keep the air balloon in the air.”

“I told you it wouldn’t work!” Qiong rolls their eyes. Sokka groans. These twins are a pain in his ass.

At least Piandao looks amused though. “I see. You are young, children, forced to bear the burdens of war before your time.”

Sokka, Qiong, and Shan exchanged bewildered looks as Piandao muses into silence. Piandao perks up. “Well, here’s your room.” He gestures to an ornate wooden door, painted red with an intricate design in gold. “I’ll let you freshen up, meet me at the courtyard in an hour.”

Sokka enters the room, seeing plush couches and a gigantic red bed, complete with bed posts and a drapery. 

Qiong jumps onto one of the plush couches. Shan picks up a soft and giant pillow. “You think Wegi would like this?” he asks Qiong.

“Oh, definitely,” she says in a conspiring grin. The twins grin at each other.

Sokka moans, “You can’t possibly be thinking of stealing from him after we crash landed in his garden! And he still is treating us like guests.”

Qiong shrugs. “All I see is wealth hoarding. Plus, Chief and Wegi are letting me make a tunnel from here to the Sun Warrior village. Toph is working on the other side.”

Shan pats Sokka’s shoulder. “I know how you feel, Sokka. Piandao is my hero! I love him! But even my heroes aren’t perfect.”

Sokka shakes his head. “So you’re going to steal! That’s a terrible conclusion to make. I can’t believe bandf lksa keg---” Sokka starts talking nonsense as Qiong jabs him in his jaw and throat.

Qiong smirks. “Ty Lee taught me that one. Don’t worry, it’ll wear off in an hour. And if you tell Piandao, he’ll kick us out, which means you won’t be able to train.”

Sokka closes his mouth, annoyed that she’s right.

____________________________________________________________________________ 

YONG

Aang gives Hei Bai one last pat. They’re at another beach, though it is one made of water. The water is gray and still, and the heat of three suns hits their body. They approach the water, tentatively dipping a toe in.

*Crunch* What?

“What was that noise?” Aang says, catching up as Hei Bai walks away.

“I don’t know,” Yong says, reaching down. She picks up a fire ferret’s skeleton, but drops it immediately in disgust. “Ew!” 

Aang reaches into the water, picking up a small human skull. Alarmed, he puts it on the beach, and Yong helps him bury it in the light blue sand.

Aang sighs. “Ocean of bones it is,” he says despondently. He leads to way, walking through the vast sea, a loud crunch of bones at his every step. Yong follows unenthusiastically. 

A little while in, Aang slows down, and he holds Yong’s hand. Yong understands. It’s deathly quiet, only the crunch of bones beneath their feet echoing into the abyss. It’s an unsettling environment. A place where one can go mad, and somehow, Yong can tell that that’s exactly what happened to the lives beneath their feet.

The water is surprisingly shallow, and when Yong can no longer see the shoreline, the water is only up to their waist. Looking back one last time, they follow Aang, sweat dripping from their brow. 

Sweat between their palms, Aang and Yong look at each other. Yong sees desperation in Aang’s eyes, but also a resolve to see this to the end. He looks exhausted, and they are sure they look the same.

Yong nods, and the two continue. Their hand, slippery with sweat, still gripping Aang’s with stubbornness. Yong has the feeling that if they let go of Aang, they will not make it out of the spirit world. Aang holds on with the same strength


	25. Spirit Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Yong meet Kuruk. Katara needs to sleep!

SHAN TIAN

He decided with his twin that they would join Sokka in his tutelage under Piandao. You know, to keep an eye on him. Well, honestly, Shan just wants to learn from his hero. He feels a little bad about Qiong and Toph’s tunnel, but looking over Piandao’s gigantic weapons room, Shan knows his people need these weapons more than the swordsman. Besides, he’ll give them back once the war ends, no big deal.

Sokka glowers, even the vast amount of stabby things unable to quell his moral angst.

Shan snorts. “Chill out, dude.”

Sokka glares at him. “Chill out?! How do you live with yourself?”

Shan rolls his eyes. “You see that hammer?” Shan gestures to a large hammer with spikes.

“What about it?” Sokka says dubiously.

“What’s it made of?” Shan asks.

“Metal.” Sokka crosses his arms. “What’s your point?” he huffs.

Shan giggles, enjoying himself in his quest to annoy Sokka. Sokka groans something about thieves. Shan sobers up. “It’s made by the Fire Nation right?”

“Yeah, the Fire Nation inventing steel allowed Sozin to conquer the world,” Sokka recites.

“Well, iron ore isn’t found on the Fire Nation islands. They’re found in the Earth Kingdom.”

“The Fire Nation mines them,” Sokka realizes, “Like Haru’s village.”

Shan doesn’t know who Haru is, but he doesn’t push it. Instead he says, “My mom’s village doesn’t exist anymore because it was in a system of caves that had a bunch of iron ore. Mom says the caves used to glint in the moon-light, and earth-benders would shape the ore in different shapes to create a whole show,” Shan’s voice gets wistful. He wishes he could have seen it.

“I’m sorry,” Sokka says, “But I still don’t think what you’re doing is right.”

Shan rolls his eyes. What a scrub. Shan messes up his shaggy black hair and smirks, “Katara told me you said the same thing when she stole from pirates.” Shan teases. Sokka gapes at him. Shan waves him off, “Chill out, dude--Oh Piandao is on his way.” Shan can sense Piandao’s large blob of heat behind the door before the swordsman opens it.

“Sokka, Shan Tian, come with me.” The two teenagers follow the man into the courtyard that they crash landed on. On the deck are three desks.

Piandao sits at one of them. “We will start by writing our names.”

Sokka glowers, clearly thinking this isn’t swordfighting. Shan nudges him, “Don’t worry, I read about this in Master Piandao’s Instructional Guide to Sword-fighting. It’s all part of his process.”

Shan sits down across from him. Sokka huffs, and he sits next to Shan.

“Let’s start,” Piandao commands. Shan picks up the brush.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
AANG

The water is reaching his chin, and Yong is slightly taller, so they’re helping Aang stay afloat. Something about this water is unnatural, as Aang sinks like a stone. Before Yong lifted him, the bones beneath his feet were getting bigger, no longer cracking under his weight. Now, it was taking everything for the two to keep their head above air.

Yong slips, falling into the water and taking Aang with them. He lets go of them in alarm before renewing his grasp on their wrist. They’re running out of air.

Suddenly, Aang feels a grip on his other hand, yanking him up. He tightens his grip on Yong.

He is pulled onto a Northern Water Tribe style canoe. Aang looks up at Avatar Kuruk, who lays a large hand on Aang’s little shoulder.

Aang feels the heavy wetness disappear from his body. On his side, he feels Yong breathing raggedly.

“I’m sorry I was late,” Avatar Kuruk apologizes sheepishly. “This is a large lake.” Kuruk grabs the oars, gliding them over the deepest parts of the gigantic lake. 

“Thank you, Avatar Kuruk,” Aang bows. Yong bows with him.

“Of course, Aang. I can take you to shore, but afterwards, you will have to find Yangchen on your own.”

Aang groans. “That seems to be a trend here.”

Yong huffs, “Be grateful we didn’t drown in evil spirit water.” Aang rolls his eyes. 

Kuruk chuckles. “It’s nice to have company.”

“Do Kiyoshi or Roku visit you?” Aang asks.

Kuruk sighs, becoming sad. “No, I fear I am cursed to roam this lake until I can find my beloved. She was taken from me as punishment for being an arrogant, immature, and ultimately, bad Avatar.”

“I read about you in the ‘Collected Diaries of Ummi,’” Yong says excitedly.

Kuruk beams, “I’m surprised her diaries survived the war.”

“You’d be surprised at how much knowledge the Sun Warriors have preserved,” Yong replies knowingly.

Kuruk shrugs. “In my time, they were a simple people, relying on oral traditions. Most didn’t speak the Common Tongue, but were universally respected for their guardianship of the dragons. It seems they must have become literate to survive the war.”

“Got it in one,” Yong quips.

Kuruk stops his oars, before bending down to pull out two juicy, mouthwatering fish out of a small covered basket. “Even though your bodies are not here, your spirits are harmed by this water. I get these fish from one of the last uncorrupted places in the Spirit World. It is, incidentally, on the same plane as Sun Warrior Village. These fish will restore your spirit and give you the strength to meet Yangchen.”

“Cool!” Yong exclaims digging him.

Aang rubs his neck awkwardly. Yong nudges him, “I know you’re a vegetarian, but these are spirit fish, so it doesn’t count!”

Aang perks up, “Yeah, sure.” He digs in. It sure smells like fish, and he’s surprised by the taste. It’s not unpleasant.

Kuruk picks up his oars again. “It’ll be a while until we reach Yangchen’s cliff. Tell me how the world has become.”

Aang launches into talking, glad to have new and accepting ears in his friendly, if sad, past life.

___________________________________________________________________________

KATARA

Kanaya and her work on the Aang and Yong. Zuko is topside regaining chi.

She wipes the sweat off her brow, Kanaya refilling the healing water so it doesn’t get stagnant. As Kanaya finishes filling the tub, the water glows white, brighter than any healing Katara’s done, including with spirit water.

“Woah,” she exclaims.

“I’ll take that as an assurance to keep going,” Kanaya says with resolve, clapping Katara on the back. 

The two work together to do a session on the airbenders. Katara can feel the chi moving easier in their body. Relief floods their body.

“You should rest, Katara,” Kanaya says after a while. “I already sent for Taluk, don’t worry about them.”

Right on cue, Taluk comes in through the door. “Go to sleep, child,” he says fussily.

Katara smiles. “Thank you.” She lugs her body to Team Avatar’s suite, and she doesn’t even shower, falling asleep right as her exhausted body hit the bed.


	26. Gearing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle almost here!

Chapter 26

SOKKA

He stands, after a grueling training regiment for the past few weeks, ready to make his sword. Piandao recites the spiritual and practical benefits and drawbacks of different types of metal. To be honest, Sokka doesn’t want to know what to use.

“OOoo, how about space earth?” Shan asks eagerly.

“Space earth?” Sokka asks.

“You mean, a meteorite?” Piandao asks.

“A meteor fell last night! You’re kidding me, you didn’t see it?” Shan pulls the bags under his eyes.

Sokka and Piandao look at each other, shrugging.

“I put out the fire you know, you’re welcome!” Shan huffs.

Sokka rolls his eyes, but still, he’s intrigued. “Is there enough space earth for two swords?” he asks tentatively.

“I think so,” Shan says.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Piandao says, “And it’s called a meteorite.”

That night, Qiong and Shan bring the metal to the sword-smithing shop. Piandao gives Sokka and Shan detailed instructions on how to forge a sword. Sokka listens with rapt attention. Shan falls asleep.

Unable to contain his excitement, Sokka begins the second Piandao leaves. The heat on his arms, he sculpts the molten metal in a cast.

It’s a grueling process, and the sun is high up in the air when Sokka’s sword is complete.

Shan started shortly after the sunrise, but the metal kept falling out of the cast.

“No, not like that, don’t try to move the cast so much.” Sokka advises. Shan huffs, nostrils spluttering flames. “Woah, calm down,” Sokka places his hands on Shan’s shoulder. “I can help you if you like?” 

Sokka tries to stay annoyed at the loud teen, but Shan becomes accepting of his help, admitting his difficulty with this task and admiring Sokka’s new sword.

Sokka has to admit. He’s a nice person, if a little annoying. 

Piandao comes by periodically to give Sokka and Shan food and water. 

“Thanks,” Shan says, as his sword is finished, deep into the next night. 

“Don’t sweat it,” Sokka yawns. 

Shan yawns back. “Let’s sleep,” he says, trudging off to bed. 

It takes all of Sokka’s willpower to flop into bed before he swiftly drifts into sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

ZUKO 

With Sokka gone, Zuko’s had more time, for better or not, to talk to his sister. “How was your day, Azula?” he asks dully.

Azula looks at him weirdly. “How bored are you?”

“How could you tell?”

“Zuzu, please.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’m bored. Healing is kind of boring,” he admits. “Terrifying, but also boring.”

Azula crosses her arms. “I can’t believe you’re still fire-healing. When Dad finds out--” she stutters to a stop.

“I think that’s the least of my worries if Dad saw me right now,” Zuko retorts, pretending not to notice how spaced out Azula is looking. “I mean, I’m the Avatar’s fire-bending teacher. I think that would be the top crime.”

Azula looks into Zuko’s eyes. Her eyes are sharp and lucid. “How can you just joke about that?” she asks angrily. “If he found out…”

“I’d just fight him,” Zuko shrugs. “He was a terrible father. Good fathers don’t do this,” he points at his scar, roughly. “But whatever, ‘Zuli. Of course, you’d defend him to your death.”

Azula recoils, and she looks at Zuko as if seeing him for the first time. “He’ll kill you for saying that!” she screams. Other patients cover their ears, and a nurse comes over.

“Everything’s okay,” Zuko assures them. The nurse, one of Tenzin’s airbenders, nods, but Zuko notices them keeping a closer eye on them.

Azula fidgets uncomfortably. “How do you believe the Avatar will defeat our father? He’s in a coma right now and the eclipse a week away. You said you’re leaving tomorrow? You’re going to get yourself killed.” she whispers harshly.

Zuko takes a deep, calming breath. “I believe because I have to. If I don’t, then everything falls apart.” 

“Then you’re a fool,” she retorts.

Zuko looks squarely at his sister. She raises an eyebrow. He says, “Am I the fool? Or are you? The information you have. Ozai’s second wife. Another heir! You can’t just withhold that when you are benefitting from a village that is threatened by our father.”

Azula rolls her eyes. “Fine. I will say, the Sun Warriors have good food and comfortable clothes. And I’d probably be dead without them. Ugh...fine. What do you want to know?”

“‘Zuli, are you serious?” Zuko asks skeptically. All this time, and she’s just gonna say it all now?

Azula smirks. “Yes, dum-dum, just ask.”

Zuko still has a raised eyebrow but he says, “Who is Ozai’s second wife?”

“Akuza, another one of Kuzon’s lineage. Dad hand-picked her,” Azula starts talking rapidly, as if trying to expel the information from her consciousness. “She’s a fire-bender. A lot happened when you were gone, Zuzu. A week after you left, she was living in the palace, acting like Dad’s wife and all the servants called her ‘Fire Lady.’ They have a two year old.”

Zuko is stunned. The airbender nurse behind him gasps.

Azula rolls her eyes. “Ozai never let me see her. Her name’s Izumi, and she fire-bended at age 1, even earlier than me.” Azula spits this information out with distaste. “But honestly? Akuza’s and her heir are your smallest worry.”

“What else is there?” Zuko asks with trepidation.

“It’s a weapon,” Azula smirks. “You’re going to want to get the Chief for this one.”

Zuko looks at the nurse behind him. He reads the nametag, “Li Yan?”

“Yes, Zuko, right?” Li Yan says. “I can get Tenzin and the Chief. Just wait here.” With the speed of an airbender, he leaves.

Zuko taps his leg nervously. Azula continues painting, as if she doesn’t contain urgent life-saving information.

____________________________________________________________________________

AANG

Kuruk dropped them off on a cliff overlooking a waterfall. The waterfall is so tall that he cannot see the bottom. All around them are tall ashy rock pillars with small surfaces surrounded by deathly drops. The ground below is so deep, all Aang sees below is black nothingness. The wind whips at his kavi.

“I wish I had my airbending,” Yong groans.

Aang nods sadly. “Kuruk gave me this rope.” Yong raises an eyebrow. With surprising skill, they tie the rope around both theirs and Aang’s torso.

With a leap, Aang jumps onto the first rocky pillar. Suddenly, the breeze gets much stronger, and he can hear voices on the wind. “Help me Avatar!” they scream. “I’m all alone. I’m lost.” Different voices intertwine into one, “Where have you been?!” the pounding voice clogs up his thoughts. Aang covers his ears, falling to his knees.

He sees Yong waving their arms at the edge of the waterfall. They’re saying something. Aang points to his ear and shakes his head, and the voices are back, causing Aang to cringe.. 

Yong looks at him with concern. “You okay?” they convey through mouthing and gesturing.

Aang slowly removes his hands from his ears. He takes a deep breath, willing the voices to subside. He takes an earthbending stance and gives Yong a thumbs up. “I’m ready,” he says.

Even without airbending, Yong doesn’t have any trouble joining him on the rocky surface. However, as soon as they land, they fall to their knees. “I’m sorry, Mom!” they cry, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” they repeat desperately, “No, don’t touch her!”.

Aang puts a hand on their shoulder. “The winds carry voices,” he screams over the gusts, his lips right next to Yong’s ear. Yong jerks away and looks into his eyes. “Make them go away,” they say softly. Despite being a year older than Aang, Yong looks so small, like a child that Aang must protect.

Aang sits down next to Yong, hugging them. “I can’t make it go away, but I’m here,” he tugs on the rope. “Kuruk says this is special spirit-y rope. It’ll keep you safe. And I’ll try my best to make the voices bearable.” Aang says helpfully, even as the voices pluck as his guilt towards losing 100 years and his pain at losing Gyatso and his people.

Yong stands up shakily. They grip the rope so tightly that their knuckles turn white. Aang gives them one last hug before hopping onto the next pillar. Yong follows them.

“I can do this. I can do this,” Yong repeats shakily.

Aang squeezes their hand and looks into the seemingly infinite expanse of rocky pillars before hopping once again. “We can do this,” he whispers to himself.

He repeats the mantra over and over again. Hours pass, or days, it’s hard to tell in the Spirit World. Eventually, there are no pillars left.

“Yangchen!” Aang screams, to no answer. 

Yong is on their knees, covering their ears. “I can’t take it anymore!” They scream.

Aang hugs them, Yong clutching them desperately. “I’m sorry,” Aang says. “I don’t know what to do now.”

Suddenly, a maternal, soothing voice says to Aang, “Jump.”

Aang looks down. “Seriously?!” he screams to the heavens.

“We need to jump,” Aang tells Yong. It is truly a testament to how distressed they are that they don’t argue, instead just standing and holding Aang’s hand. 

In unison, they jump into the abyss.

They’re falling for a few minutes when Aang feels something pulling his navel. He looks up to see Yangchen, using airbending to carry him and Yong, whose fallen unconscious.

“We don’t have much time, Aang,” Yangchen says kindly. “I can take you to Sui, the leader of the Dream Spirits.”

They’re moving up a break-neck speed, eventually approaching the rocky pillars again, and then getting so high that the pillars become specks on Aang’s vision.

“Act wisely,” Yangchen advises, “I know us airbenders value mercy and compassion above all, but not all are worthy of mercy, especially those who conquer and destroy.” Aang gulps.

“You can do it, Aang,” she smiles kindly, and she flings Aang and Yong into the air. Aang falls on a mossy surface.

A bright blue bulbous creature with big eyes, a tail, six legs, and bat’s wings peers down at Aang. He sniffs Aang with a long snout.

Aang bows. “You must be Sui, the leaders of the Dream Spirits.”

The spirit laughs heartily. “I wouldn’t say leader. I’m just one of the bigger ones,” he says proudly, puffing out his frame.

Aang smiles. “Thank you for speaking with me. Do you think you can send my friend and I back to the material world.”

“Hmmm,” the gigantic spirit sticks his snout in the air. “Ohh, I see. Your friends have been taking care of your body. But time is short. Come here,” he squats and deflates, allowing Aang to push Yong onto his back before joining them. 

As Sui flaps their wings, they look back at Aang one last time. “Good luck, Avatar!” He launches from the mossy ground into the purple sky.


	27. Before the eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle is starting, and there's already disagreements on the Avatar's side. Aang grapples with a hard decision.

Chapter 27

OZAI

He and Akuza walked through the tunnels. below the palace. Akuza held his child Izumi. They are surrounded by Palace guards.

“Where going, Daddy?” the chubby child asks happily. She is a precocious one, even more so than Azula was. When she reaches out for her father, her tiny hands cup tinier fires. Ozai smiles, and he picks up his daughter.

Akuza crosses her arms. “You sure you shouldn’t take her?”

Ozai smiles. “It’ll be best if I am alone.”

Akuza rolls her eyes. “You know the reportings about Azula… she definitely knows about us. And there’s a chance she’s with her brother.”

This time, Ozai rolls his eyes are her ridiculous theories. “Not this again,” he bounces Izumi in his arms, and they scream happily.

Akuza looks softly at her child, but says nothing. 

Ozai huffs a sigh. “You’re right. Azula got away somehow, but she can't have gotten from Ba Sing Se to the Fire Nation, where the Avatar was last sighted---without someone realizing.”

“But how about your brother?” Akuza frets. “Iroh hasn’t been seen either.”

Ozai smiles. “You worry too much. Sure, Iroh may have told the barbarians that we track eclipses, so they know that we know that they’re coming---?” He looks up slightly confusedly. Izumi laughs and pulls on his ear. A tingle of fire burns his lobe, and he flinches away.

Akuza laughs. “Yeah, that makes sense. Iroh levelled the playing field.” Her face scrunches into a strategic scowl. “How do you know we’ll make it through?”

Ozai sighs. “Sometimes, you must simply have faith. We have to get through this if our plans for the Comet are to come to fruition.”

Akuza bites her lip nervously. “I suppose. I’ve never been much good with faith.“

The two stop walking, and Akuza reaches out to Izumi, who gladly launches into their mother’s arms.

Ozai kisses the top of her head. “Stay safe, Akuza.”

“You too, Fire Lord,” she looks up into his eyes, her face so much like Ursa’s, but her expression carrying the strategic coolness that Ursa always lacked.

Without another word, Ozai turns around, heading to his bunker. One half of the guards follow him. He looks back behind his shoulder to see Akuza walking calmly in the opposite direction. Izumi waves at him.

_______________________________________________________________________

YONG

They woke up on an oddly familiar leather surface. On their other side, Aang is sitting up. Yong breathes a deep breath of relief, and then laughs at Aang’s new hair.

“Appa!” Aang says excitedly, patting the side of the bison. Appa groans happily.

In the front, Katara turns around at Aang’s voice. Tears flow down her face. “Aang! You’re okay.”

“Katara!” Aang launches forward to hug her, and the two cry into each other’s arms.

“Uhh, and Yong Li!” Yong huffs, “Or am I just deadweight?”

Katara smiles sheepishly. “I’m sorry Yong. Qiong will be ecstatic at the news.”

Yong sighs, feeling guilty for all the angst they must have caused their girlfriend. “But I should save that for later,” the waterbender continues. Aang launches himself back into Appa’s saddle. Katara sits with her back to Appa’s face. “There’s a lot I need to catch you up for the battle plan. Maybe I should have let Sokka take you,” she muses.

Yong rolls their eyes. “Well, too late for that.”

“Right,” Katara says, soundly slightly embarrassed. “Well, Iroh told us that the Fire Nation tracks eclipses, so they know we’re coming.”

Aang clasps his head in confusion. Then, he feels the top of his head. “I HAVE HAIR!” the formerly bald boy pulls at his head in confusion.

“It’s a good look, Aang,” Yong says amusedly. “But why are you telling us this?” Yong asks Katara, “The Red Lotus could have told you that.” Aang looks to Yong in shock.

Katara grabs Aang’s hand, and he relaxes. Appa moans comfortedly. Katara turns to Yong, “Yeah, that was more the catch Aang up. Sokka was still coming up with a plan when you two--uh---”

“Got trapped in the Spirit World,” Aang says helpfully.

“Yeah, you’re going to have to tell me about that later,” Katara says, her eyes wide. “So basically, we’re attacking before the eclipse, and hopefully, your confrontation with Ozai will be during the eclipse. We’re going to rendezvous with Toph to lead you to him, right before the eclipse. At that point, I’ll be leaving to take Appa somewhere safe. You defeat him during eclipse, and then Yong, Toph, and Kaya will get you out.”

Yong’s stomach steels. They feel the familiar rush of a mission. They look to their side, to their tether on reality for so long. For so long, they have been in total sync. Two humans in a non-human world. Now, Aang is on a totally different plane than them. They feel lost. Lacking any confidence.

“Well, it’s a good thing you came instead of Sokka,” Yong says dryly. “I don’t think he could’ve handled a panicking Avatar.”

Katara huffs at them, but she is surprised, and so is Yong, to be honest, when Aang pulls at Yong’s arm. “I think I have to kill him,” he confesses.

Katara looks at Aang in surprise. Yong pats him comfortably, “I’m proud of you.” They look up to see Katara’s somewhat jealous expression. Yong rolls their eyes, pulling away from Aang. “Trust me, Katara. When you’re in the Spirit World for what feels like an eternity, any human companions become close, because we had to.”

Katara softens. “Right, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Aang interrupts. “A lot happened. I talked to my past lives.” The young Avatar takes a deep, grounding breath. “I can do this.”

Katara looks at the two of them in complete surprise. Then, her shoulders slump. “There’s more--” Katara looks down sadly. “Zuko finally got Azula to talk. They have this secret weapon. Azula said the original plan was to use them on the day of Sozin’s Comet, but--”

“What’s the weapon?” Yong interrupts. 

Katara’s eyes shine with tears when she looks at the two airbenders. “We’re almost there,” she deflects. She turns around, grabbing Appa’s reins, and dipping below the clouds. “They’re here,” the waterbender says with disbelief, a disbelief brought by denial and disgust.

Yong looks down to see a formation of nine air bison floating around the Royal Palace in an exact formation. Atop each is a fire-bender and non-bender archer. Yong recognizes the Yu Yan Archers. 

At the head of each bison is an airbender. Right now, it’s too hard to tell if Yong knows them.

Suddenly, Appa starts diving. “No Appa!” Katara pulls at the reins.

Aang grabs his glider and tries to cut the bison off--”They aren’t friends, Appa!”

The old bison pays them no mind. He flies as fast as he can to meet his brethren. He must have believed himself to be the last of his kind. Yong can’t help understand the gentle giant’s excitement. As they approach, firebenders send a plume of smoke, which Appa dodges at the last second. 

“He’s scared of fire,” Aang says softly, now sitting next to Yong in the saddle. The bison lets out a wail and starts retreating, realizing that these bison are not his friends. Yong looks behind them and is surprised to see their own face staring blankly ahead on the closest bison’s head, except for a small scar on their cheek.

“That’s Gu Li!” They scream, “Gu Ji must be close by too, then,” Yong realizes with horror.

“Your sisters?” Aang says worriedly. Katara yanks at the reins, taking Appa back above the clouds

“I can’t believe they’ve been captured,” Yong feels angry tears falling down their cheeks. 

“Maybe we can convince them to stand down?” Aang asks.

Yong shakes their head. “It was quick, but after all that time in Ba Sing Se, I can recognize a Joo Dee’s blank stare. There’s no getting through to her with words. We would need Lam Lee and his apprentices.”

Katara turns her head back. “The ground troops should have advanced by now---” She pulls the reins down to get Appa to dive.

Yong braces themself.

____________________________________________________________________________

TOPH 

Toph and Kaya tunnel through the ground. “Can you find Ozai?” Kaya asks them hopefully.

Toph refines their seismic sense, “There’s a lot of metal down there--I can’t see past it without getting closer--” Suddenly, the roof explodes with an expanse of heat. They feel Shan’s body hit the floor. With a casual kick, they flick the firebender back into the air to continue the frontal assault. Toph hears the adrenaline-driven boy scream, “Thanks!” as his voice faded.

“We have to go down there,” Toph says. In unison, the two earthbenders tunnel deep underground. Finally, they reach an expanse of metal. They put two hands on it, willing their seismic sense to flow through the tough metal. “Found him,” they say with a smirk. They shift, moving outward from the Fire Lord’s location. “Earthworms!” they swear.

“What is is?” Kaya asks apprehensively.

Toph rolls their eyes. “Should’ve known Zuko and Azula would try something brash.”

Kaya looks at them confusedly, but Toph doesn’t elaborate. “Let’s just clear the way. Ready to try out metal-bending?” Toph smiles wickedly at their first student.

“Of course, Sifu Toph.” Kaya bows respectfully. Then, he punched the metal, creating a bulbous lump. Another punch, and he makes a large hole that he leaps through, Toph to his back.

Their feet land at the same time, backs touching. “Alright, first hands-on lesson, Kaya,” Toph starts as they use the metal walls to pummel a dozen firebenders together. Kaya, unable to control such large pieces of metal (yet), pulls some small bands of metal from the walls to attach guards’ hands and feet to the walls. “That works too,” Toph remarks. Kaya laughs softly.

____________________________________________________________________________

SOKKA

Qiong creates a barrier of lava with one kick. Shan and the escaped firebenders, including Jeong Jeong fly over the barrier and throw fireballs at the army parked out front.

Man, Iroh wasn’t kidding when he said they would be prepared. He looks with some trepidation at the air bison above. Hopefully, Appa doesn’t come down again until he gives Katara the signal.

He sticks his machete in a guard who got too close. “Make another moat!” Sokka orders. With a kick, Qiong renews the lava barrier between the two groups.

He checks his watch. Ten minutes to the eclipse. He picks up a small button from inside his pocket made of wood and metal. It was his own invention, with some of Toph’s metalbending help. Pressing the button, the box vibrates. He hopes Katara gets the message. No sooner, Appa comes down below the clouds.

He sees Aang’s figure on his glider, deflecting fire with his heat. Yong uses a powerful air funnel to keep herself in the air. Katara guides Appa through arrows and missiles of fire expertly.

“Qiong!” Sokka screams. “Get rid of the moat! It’s time to advance.”

With a wicked grind, the lavabender’s stance flows to a halt, and the lava becomes a black solid. Shan and Jeong Jeong lead the attack, earthbenders and firebenders working together to advance on the Palace Army.

Sokka latently wonders how his father is doing.

_______________________________________________________________________

HAKODA

The reunion with Bato and his children was a frantic thing. After they met, Hakoda and Bato had to lead the water assault. The plan was for the Froggy Swampbenders to corner the left side of Caldera City’s port, while the Southern warriors handle the right side. 

They have prepared the ships, and now, he waits as they quickly approach the ten minutes before the eclipse. It’s time.

Currently, Hakoda spots an opening in the defense, a ship slightly out of formation. He points to the opening, his men following his gaze. “Fire there!” he hollers.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Bato Jr helping Iqra load a cannon. Bato lights the cannon with practiced ease. The attack works, two ships falling into one another and people falling into the sea. “Advance!” Hakoda commands, and the fleet moves forward.


	28. The Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it in time, but Ozai has even more tricks up his sleeve.

Chapter 28

ZUKO

He was not surprised to see Toph’s metalbending wrecking the guards, but he still rushes away, not eager to meet the metal-bender on his unofficial mission.

No such luck. Toph tunnels out right in front of his feet. “I thought the Chief said this was too risky.” Toph says cavalierly, punching out a guard behind them.

Azula rolls her eyes. “Get out of my way, Toph,” a blue flame ignites in their hand.

Toph grins wickedly. “Actually, as someone with parent issues to another, good luck.” They turned around, and with one pull, the lock of Akuza’s door broke.

“Thanks, Toph,” Zuko grinned. Azula looks surprised, and she isn’t hiding it very well. Zuko walks up to the door, “You coming, ‘Zuli?”

Azula starts. “Yes, yes I’m coming.”

She opens the door and the two leap in. It takes them two minutes to put down all the guards. Zuko swings his flaming knives with precision. Azula’s back never leaving his. 

When all the guards are down, the siblings turn to their stepmom. Zuko is surprised to see something resembling his mother in this woman’s face. In her arms is a small child.

“ ‘Zuli!” The small child makes grabby hands at Azula. Zuko and Akuza looks at the teenager in surprise.

Azula scoffs. “I can’t believe you thought forbidding me from seeing her would stop me.” Zuko lets out an amused laugh.

“ ‘Zuli!” Izumi screams, pulling away from her mother.

Akuza finally speaks, wrestling an infant in her hands. “I can’t believe you turned my own child against me,” she says venomously.

“She can’t be more than two!” Zuko says rashly, “Two year olds don’t think like that!”

Akuza’s cold glare leers into Zuko’s eyes. Zuko flinches.

The toddler finally flops to the ground. She walks on unsteady feet toward Azula. “Is thi’ Zuzu?” she asks innocently.

“You told her about me?” Zuko says, his voice positively mushy.

“You told her about him?!” Akuza says at the same time, her voice aghast.

Azula rolls her eyes. “It was boring in the palace after you get banished, you know.”

Zuko pokes his sister playfully. “Just say you missed me.”

Azula opens her mouth to retort, but the two jump back with Akuza flits a fire whip between them.

Azula does an aerial front flip, and she shoves Izumi’s wriggling body into Zuko’s hands. Izumi clutches him eagerly, tears wetting his shirt. 

The teenage girl walks calmly up to the older woman. “I challenge you to an Agni Kai.”

Akuza coldly laughs. “With this eclipse upon us? Ozai was right, you’re messed up in the head.”

Azula’s hands flare with blue flames. “Azula!” Zuko warns. “You can’t attack if she doesn’t accept.”

Akuza’s eyes land on Zuko. Zuko’s stomach squirms. Izumi looks to their mother, but they start crying again. Her grip on Zuko is almost painful. Akuza says, “Ozai told me about you. Obsessed with honor over being powerful.” Akuza turns away from him. “You’re weak,” she spits.

On her other side, Azula presses a fist to Akuza’s back, causing her legs to give out. Azula avoids a couple desperate flames with a combination of dodging and evasive firebending. She chi-blocks the woman to unconsciousness. She turns to her brother. “Let’s go,” she grabs for Izumi, who settles in her arms. 

“What did you do to Mommy?” The small child says unsurely.

“She and our father were going to hurt you,” Zuko answers.

The small child cries.

Azula pats her. “Ozai and Akuza have already done a number on her.”

“We can stop doing treatments?” Izumi asks excitedly. 

“Yes,” Azula says almost tenderly.

“What treatments?” Zuko asks, as he clears the metal debris. 

“Fire-bending treatments!” Izumi explains. “It’s always big hurty, but Mommy and Daddy make me do it.”

Azula sighs. “I’ll explain later, but there’s a reason why Izumi started bending so early.”

Zuko shrugs. Fair enough. With a hand full of healing fire, he checks Izumi for injuries. The little kid giggles, “that tickles!” she laughs.

Zuko feels an overwhelming flow of chi come from her, surging through her body, almost as powerful as the dragons. He moves his hand.

“I’m tired,” Izumi slumps.

“What did you do?” Azula screams. “Why are your eyes all glowy?”

“Sorry, that was weird,” Zuko shakes his head. “We should get out of her--”

Suddenly, Zuko dodges a fire whip.

“I’ll accept your Agni Kai, Azula!” Akuza walks out, her hair disheveled. “Give me back my daughter.”

Azula hands Izumi back to Zuko. “Get out of here!” she whispers. Zuko thinks of ignoring her, but with Izumi in his hands, he knows he must listen to his sister. He runs through the familiar, though now decrepit, tunnels.

“What’s happening?” Izumi keeps asking.

Zuko doesn’t know how to answer. He is focused on one thing--getting Izumi to safety. He hopes against odds that Azula is okay. Izumi’s tears continue to soak his shirt.

________________________

AZULA

The woman’s good, but she has nothing on Azula. The teenage girl stays on the defensive, preferring to watch how she fights.

Akuza blasts a giant wave of orange fire at her; Azula splits her hands, using her chi to deflect the flame around her, the color turning blue around her body. Akuza has that unending brute that Ozai has; she hits things head-on, and with overwhelming power coming deep from her breaths.

But Azula can tell she doesn’t have a conniving bone in her body. Akuza snaps a hand forward, releasing a brilliant blast of fire. Azula kicks low, creating a blue flame to deflect Akuza’s orange.

She spins her body and she gets closer to Akuza, hitting a palm to her abdomen. She uses the moment to spin herself onto a ledge, giving her the upper hand.

Akuza dodged, much to Azula’s annoyance, but the move gave her enough time to charge up lightning. She extends two fingers towards her stepmom.

The woman’s eyes widened, and she didn’t even move, but Azula realizes that she’s re-directing the lightning right back at--

Azula jumps up with a boost of firebending, extending her arms to further keep her in the air. Twisting, she lands on top of a guard that Toph slammed with metal. She launches off his face, without fire so as not to burn his face off--and she shoots fire from her hands and mouth when landing next to Akuza.

The older woman leaped back, putting out the fire that was eating up her dress and creating small burns on her arms.

Azula rolls her eyes, pushing the woman further back. With a kick, she tosses a large piece of twisted metal at Akuza, pushing her back with a thump.

When Akuza begins to stand up, Azula is charged up. With an extension of her first two fingers, lightning strikes the twisted metal, and it conducts to the woman. She drops unconscious.

With a wicked grin, Azula kicks away the metal. She reaches down, and she feels a pulse. Without another thought, she leaves, strategizing on how to meet up with Zuko....

____________________________________________________________

AANG

He dives down, using air and firebending to fend off attacks. Appa is getting closer to the other bison--he feels his companion’s fear toward the fire-benders.

He slams down with his staff, using airbending to whack away a bison that was getting too close. However, on the other side, another bison crashes into Appa. Aang catches Katara before she can fall off. 

Aang and Yong use a synchronized airbending twist to get Appa right side up, but bison are fast and coming. “You need to get down to the palace,” Katara screams, handing him his staff.

Yong deflects a blast of fire and snaps an arrow. “I’ll stay with Katara!” they say. “Get out of here, Aang.”

Aang swallows put he drops down, a twist of his staff creating a cushion for his fall. He looks up to see Yong attacking and deflecting furiously while Katara sat at the reins.

“Hey, watch it!” Aang’s head whips down to see Toph, holding up a metal sheet that is currently deflecting a war of fire. “Could use some help, Twinkletoes,” Toph quips.

“Sorry,” Aang says sheepishly. 

“Hello, Avatar!” At the other side of his back is Kaya, the tall wily man towering over the two kids.

“Tunnel time!” Toph says happily. The three earthbenders erect four walls, and Toph stomps down hard. In the next moment, Aang and Kaya pull, propelling them deep underground. Aang follows Kaya, not knowing where they are going. Toph stands facing their backs. Aang can feel them covering up the earth behind them so the firebenders can’t follow, and to keep the area structurally sound. Aang remembers with some fondness at Kaya and the Chief’s anger when Toph’s tunneling caused a cave-in.

He shakes his head, grounding himself in the present. In a moment, Kaya opens the earth below them, causing them to fall onto a set of metal stairs.

Aang uses airbending to cushion his fall. “This way,” Toph points, and she begins running. 

“We took out the guards for you,” Kaya adds.

“Your welcome,” Toph quips. 

“Woah, you’re metal bending, Kaya!” Aang exclaims as he watches Kaya throw metal over the eyes of a charging guard. 

“Well, I guess we didn’t get them all,” Kaya says. 

The two walk behind Toph, trusting the prodigy’s seismic sense. Suddenly, they start giggling.

In the next moment, one of the metal doors along the hallway opened, Zuko, of all people, entering. With a small child in his arms.

Zuko smiles sheepishly. “I won’t be much help without fire-bending and with Izumi--”

Toph waves him off. “Take her to safety. Is Azula okay?”

Zuko shrugs. Suddenly, he leans forward, kicking back with firebending to burn an approaching guard. “Wooo!” Izumi screams.

Aang gawks. “Who is this kid?”

Zuko puts his free hand to his forehead with annoyance. “Later, Aang. The eclipse starts in 6 minutes.”

“Right,” he says. Kaya claps his shoulder, and Toph leads the way. Zuko waves at Aang with encouragement.

“Why arrow-head?” Aang latently hears the child ask innocently.

It takes another five minutes of endless hallways and stairs to get down to the floor with Ozai’s bunker. “Why couldn’t you just tunnel?” Aang asks frantically.

Toph blows at their bangs. “It’s a lot harder with metal-bending--”

Kaya huffs with frustration. “Not to mention people dying needlessly because of structural issues in these caves.”

“Point taken,” Aang quips. Toph takes them down a very singed hallway, filled with partially melted bits of metal.

He is surprised to see Azula, of all people. Red hot molten metal at their feet.

Toph laughs. “I see you won your little fire-fight. She’s not doing so hot though.” With a stamp, Toph raises a stage of earth with an unconscious woman sporting mild burns.

“Is this Akuza?” Kaya asks hesitantly.

“Yes,” Azula says. 

“Who?” Aang asks. He shakes his head with confusion as Kaya agrees to take the woman back to healers. Azula is adament on staying.

“I want to make sure he sees me when you kill him,” she hisses. Aang leans back. Well, he’s not going to stop her.

“Your Dad’s in there,” Toph points down one hallway. Kaya waves good-bye at them.

Suddenly, Aang feels something deep within him die. Azula falls to his feet.

“I’d say the eclipse started,” Toph quips, stamping one foot on the earth. They put the back of their hand against the metal door. “My feet say he’s in there,” but Toph punches the metal. “I can’t bend this metal!”

Aang’s eyes widen. Azula rolls her eyes. “Not so impressive is it?” Toph fumes.

Aang lays calming hands on the two right before they can exchange fists. “Can we go around?” Aang asks Toph.

They stamp again. “This metal, it goes pretty far out, but I can still feel some big Zuko feeling thing, there’s just this giant barrier in front of them. If we’re going to tunnel around it, we have to go behind.”

Aang lowers into an earthbending stance. “Ready, Azula?”

Azula pulls a small knife from a sheath that has the words, “Never give up without a fight” engraved on it. “Yes,” she says.

Aang follows Toph’s lead, intuiting their movements to boost their momentum and strategically moving his chi. His arms pull down diagonally, his legs shifting back and forth, almost like a waterbending stance. “How big is his cavern?” Azula groans.

“I thought you would know, Princess Spy,” Toph says dryly. Aang laughs.

“She’s got a point though,” Aang admits. “We’re wasting time.”

“We’re about three minutes into the eclipse.” Azula confirms.

“How much farther until we reach the end of the can’t bendy metal?” he asks Toph.

Toph groans, a flick of their toe correcting Aang’s earthbending stance. “At this rate, maybe right before it ends. I should’ve brought Kaya. He could have helped us get there with time to spare,” they huff with frustration, “Square your stance, Twinkletoes.”

Aang obliges, but he looks worriedly at Azula. She looks somewhat embarrassed. “It’s fine,” Aang comforts. “You can help us once the eclipse ends.” 

Toph blows at their bangs. Aang quickly goes back to earthbending. He taps deep into the ground, into Toph’s chi, and he feels them boost forward with increased speed. “That’s the idea!” Toph bends with renewed vigor.

____________________________________________________________

KATARA

She dodges a blast of fire, but she sees an arrow getting close--too close.

Suddenly, a gust of airbending splits the arrow, breaking its momentum. “Thanks, Yong,” Katara whispers. Yong stands on Appa’s saddle, their back to Katara. Below her, she sees Ty Lee flying on one of the mechanist’s gliders.

The airbender swoops up, causing two fire-benders to fall off their saddles. The bison retreat, for now. Ty Lee lands on Appa’s saddle, and she and Yong share a hug. Katara looks away, giving them privacy and making sure there are no oncoming threats, the water in her pouch ready to strike. Ty Lee turns to Katara. “The twins and Sokka are advancing. We should meet up with them.”

Katara nods, knowing they can’t keep this location long. She steers Appa away, the two airbenders expertly keeping away arrows. With a jolt, Katara realizes that the lack of fire, plus the increased dimness, meant that the eclipse is here.

She steers Appa down to an area containing a cooled lava moat. He lands, huffing tiredly. Katara pats him. “Thanks, Appa.”

Sokka interrupts her, “Sis, we’re advancing!” She sees Sokka closer to the Palace, up a flight of steps. She runs up, though not as fast as the two airbenders. When she reaches Sokka, she sees Ty Lee and Yong Li talking with Shan and Qiong, working together to put down guards. Shan is, surprisingly, fire-bending

Sokka slaps her shoulder. “Can you believe it?” Shan lets out a bolt of lightning, incinerating a row of guards. “This dudes way better than Zuko,” he proclaims. Katara rolls her eyes.

“We need to take down the air bison,” Katara looks up, where all the airbenders’ best efforts were keeping the air bison at bay. Qiong pelting lava also helps.

She winces when she sees Qiong land a hit, a bison falling to the ground with a thump. With Ty Lee’s chi-blocking working together with Yong’s powerful airbending, the two soldiers on the saddle fall into unconsciousness. The bison is also unconscious. Katara runs up to the person on bison’s head, someone resembling to airbenders who felled the giant.

“Gu Ji!” Ty Lee screams. With a fury, she boosts forward, catching her sister as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell forward. Suddenly, she started shaking. “What’s happening?” Ty Lee shouts. With a scream, a giant gust of air expels from her hand, pushing back a half dozen approaching guards.

Katara, who had just split skin with razors of ice, turns to the convulsing figure. “Cover me!” she yells. Yong jumps down, standing back to back, protecting Katara as she applied hands of glowing healing water onto the convulsing girl. She finds a jolting bolt of chi, back and forth incessantly, almost like Aang after Azula shot him. “She’s having a seizure,” Katara yells to no one in particular. She wills the chi to still, to become peaceful and calm. The girl slumps. Katara carries her over her shoulder. The bison is still unconscious. Katara hopes that they aren’t dead. But there’s no time for that--

“Well, guess have to do that--” Ty Lee counts the remaining bison, “Eight more times.”

Yong groans. Qiong jumps over. “That bison’s okay by the way. Just fainted I think.” With a spinning kick. Qiong propels a block of earth to launch the Bai sister into Appa’s saddle. A group of airbenders surround Appa, keeping him safe from guards.

With a zap of lightning, Shan falls another bison. “And he can do lightning!” Sokka exclaims, hands pulling his hair excitedly, war paint smudging.

Katara lets Yong carry her on a boost of airbenders, and another airbender falls convulsing in her hands. She takes a deep breath, preparing her healing water.

__________________________________________

AANG

When Toph splits rock to open air, Aang leaps through with a boost of airbending. He sees familiar shadows in pillars lining the chamber. “Dai Li!” he screams, dodging an earth fist.

Toph runs forward, launching upward to punch down on the earth, and they swallow up Dai Li guards on the ground. With a push upward, columns of earth shoot off the ground of Dai Li launching in the air, causing rough thuds when their bodies hit the ceiling. Aang helps Toph keep Dai Li at bay with combined earthbending and blasts of air. 

Aang notices Azula baiting her father, preventing him from escaping through a back route.

Suddenly, Aang feels life well up within in. What was missing these past few minutes being restored.

Azula smirks, launching blue fire at palace guards surrounding her father. By now, Toph has dealt with most of the Dai Li. 

Ozai charges up lightning faster than Aang’s ever seen, and he launches it at Azula. To Aang’s surprise, she catches it, her body moving like a waterbender, and the lightning moves down and out--her other fingers point to a panel of metal in Toph’s control that is currently pummeling a half dozen earthbenders. With a flash and sizzle, the Dai Li agents fall unconscious.

Azula blasts back, trying for a kick, but missing as Ozai dodges.

“Azula!” Aang yells with conviction that surprises even himself. “This is my fight.”

The teenager huffs, her eyes rolling, but she joins Toph, who is fighting off the remaining guards.

Ozai looks down at Aang, towering over the 12-year-old. “What are you going to do, Avatar?” his voice is surprisingly deep, and he says his title, Avatar, like an insult.

Aang hardens, “Stand down, Ozai.” He launches a rock of his head. Ozai launches up, and he uses fire-bending to rock through the back route. Aang follows him with combined air and firebending. 

Eventually, they reach open air. Aang smells burnt bison fur, but he tears his attention away from that, as he is forced to go on the defensive. Ozai pummels blast after fire-blast at him, pushing Aang back.

Aang creates an earth-armor, and he plants his feet in the ground, but it’s no use against Ozai’s fire. The fire strengthens, stripping his armor. Aang misses a step, and his wounded foot, the one containing an exit wound of Azula’s lightning, stepped onto a piece of uneven ground, a sharp rock digging into the exit wound.

Aang feels the pain of Azula’s lightning all over again, and in the next moment, his eyes are glowing with white light. With the might of all his past lives, he rises, grabbing Ozai’s goutee in his momentum. 

Surrounded by his four elements, the Avatar advances, chasing the Fire Lord into the sky, over the streets of Caldera City.

____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Ozai realized metalbending is a thing, and after the Boiling Rock breakout, earthbending inmates who didn't escape were figuring metalbending on their own. Ozai of course can't let that slide, so he found new ways of imprisoning them. First with wood, but then his scientists were experimenting with metals with less earth, and they discovered that platinum can't be bent by metalbenders, so Ozai uses it for his barrier!


	29. Retreat

Chapter 29

ZUKO

With his fire-bending back, he flew into air with powerful blasts from his feet. Izumi screamed with wonder, as if this is all just a fun ride.

Zuko dodges a few arrows, and he is forced to hold Izumi one-handed at moments to deflect blasts of fire. He spots a few airbenders flying in the air with the Mechanist’s blue gliders, fighting off the hostile bison in the air. Zuko makes a bee-line there.

He finds Katara and Sokka, the Sun Warrior twins, and the airbenders struggling to hold back the tide of bodies. With a toddler on his arm, Zuko isn’t much help, and it’s all he can do to join the fortress without getting singed, or Izumi burned for that matter.

By now, the toddler has fallen asleep on his shoulder. Yong spots his approach, and they holler, getting an airbender to take Izumi onto Appa’s saddle, where he also spots four of the enemy bisons’ unconscious riders. 

“Uhhh, I think we need to switch tactics,” Shan screams, as he launches behind his twin to deflect a flaming arrow.

Qiong slams her hands into the earth, creating a circumference of lava that burns the soldiers’ legs to the ground. Kaya is nearby, using ripping bits of metal off a bench and immobilizing soldiers.

Zuko wrinkles his nose at the scent of burning flesh, touching his scar. He deflects a fire-whip to Katara’s back as the master waterbender froze another firebender’s head in ice. 

“Thanks,” Katara huffs, out of breath. “Where’s Toph and your sister?” 

No sooner had she said that, the palace roof broke open, and out of it, emerged Aang, arrows and eyes glowing with the power of the Avatar Spirit and his past lives. A flare of brilliant red fire, which Zuko recognizes as his father, is forced on the defense, flitting like a fly to avoid the Avatar’s attacks. The spectacle caused a lull in the battle, but it started anew when Toph emerges from the earth in metal armor and Azula blasts forward with blue fire, joining Zuko’s side. Zuko smiles softly at his sister as Toph smashes soldiers with brute strength.

The metalbender and firebending prodigy change the tide of the battle, and Katara and the others begin to advance. But Zuko anxiously watches the sky where five bison rain down flying arrows. The smell of singed fur surrounds the fallen bison, which the airbenders are guarding.

“Ohh!” Kaya exclaims as he struggles to slow the descent of a falling building, caused by Ozai dodging Aang’s attack. Zuko’s eyes flick up to see the awesome battle, but in the next moment, he jumps in front of Toph to deflect an oncoming arrow with his swords.

Toph punches Zuko, “How are we going to get beat the bison? They’re really messing up my groove!”

Sokka’s boomerang intercepts an arrow going toward Zuko’s bad eye. Sokka takes Zuko’s back, favoring his side with low vision. “Thanks,” Zuko says warmly. Opening up to Sokka about being deaf and blind on his scarred side had been a difficult moment, but he realizes now that it is saving his life. Azula pretends to throw up, all while zapping a half dozen soldiers with lightning. 

“No problem,” Sokka replies, catching his boomerang, which took out four people, impressing Zuko.

Zuko jumps up in synchronicity with Azula and the two use a sweeping kick of blue and yellow fire to push back soldiers. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko watches Sokka pull Toph away from yet another beam of fire coming from above.

With a hand on Toph’s shoulder, Sokka looks at Zuko conspirately. “I think I have an idea,” the strategist says. “Katara, Toph, and Kaya should be enough to keep them away from Appa and the fallen bison and airbenders. Zuko and Azula, come with me.”

Toph and Kaya steel themselves, Kaya staying close to protect Toph from bison-missiles. Zuko follows Sokka with bemusement. Azula hisses in his ear, “Why are you listening to him?”

Zuko waves her off.  
__________________________________________

HAKODA

When he saw the Avatar whip into the open air and punch the Fire Lord in the chin, he and his warriors began fighting with renewed vigor. So far, it was a stalemate, a riverbed full of Fire Nation mines preventing them from advancing, but the Water Tribes’ evasion tactics worked against the Fire Nation missiles. He stands at the helm of the lead ship, looking shrewdly into the water, wondering how to avoid the mines. 

Bato’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “Kuruk just reported Due and Tho coming up on the rear in one of their skiffs.”

“Let them on,” Hakoda crosses his arms. He walks down to where Iqra and Bato Jr. dropped a ladder. The swampbenders, instead, windmill their arms, launching them onto the ship, completely soaking the non-benders.

“Ugh, you’re just as bad as Katara,” Iqra complains.

“Don’t be rude!” Bato Jr. chastises. Iqra rolls their eyes. Bato has that misty look in his eyes again.

Hakoda turns away from the reunited family to his allies. “You think you can help with the mines?”

“Oh yeah, we busted them all,” Due says languidly.

“Master Huu sent us to help the Tribesman,” Tho confirms, scratching his armpit.

“By all means,” Hakoda bows in a formal Southern style.

Without another word, the two swampbenders dropped onto their skiff. Hakoda watched with awe as their sweeping windmill-like movements lifted the mines in globs of water, which were then flung at Fire Nation ships. The ships were strong enough to take a few hits though, and the two benders’ efforts only took out ten ships. However, it allows Hakoda to press forward.

“Advance!” the Chief commands, Iqra and Bato Jr. drop the sails, and with a gust of wind from one of Tenzin’s airbenders, they advance. 

______________________________

ZUKO

He and Azula were among 4 firebenders hanging from the bottom of these metal-rock-man contraptions. At the heart was an earthbender, only seen through openings for the eyes and mouth. Instead of a head, an airbender perched on the shoulder to manipulate the winds in order to steer the earthen beasts. The earthbenders swung their arms, the giant earth arms slamming into bison, or trying to--they are slippery things. At each foot of the earthen giants was a firebender strapped in, blasting fire down to keep the giants in the air. 

Looking up, Zuko sees Azula’s blue flames emerging from the other foot. The firebenders are positioned facing each other so they can coordinate steering, or that’s what Sokka said.

Azula sticks his tongue out a little, and they start veering in his direction. With a deep breath, he increases his fire to match his sisters. Of the two earth giants, there’s is the fastest. 

He hears Shan’s crazed scream from the other giant, and he cools the earth as Qiong’s lava projectiles gets too close.

“Thanks!” Koto bellows. Zuko sees Azula roll her eyes. 

“Lets dive down one of the bison is getting low,” Yong screams at the head. Initially, Zuko was surprised that they didn’t go with their lover, but now they understand--the twins are pure chaos. Only Ty Lee could match that, as the nimble airbender avoiding scorching patches of lava on Qiong’s lava-earthman.

Zuko makes eye contact with his sister and the two grin, lessening their flame. Yong pulls the top of the giant down and they dive down in an arch, towards a bison with a firebender launching downward attacks.

Suddenly, Zuko feels a weight on the structure, and he looks down to see Katara attached to the chest with ice.

Zuko and Azula strengthen the fire so they don’t plummet, and in the next moment, she leaps up, applying healing water to the bison’s rider. The airbender slumps, and the bison plummets. An airbender on the ground slows the bison’s fall, and Koto takes out the archer and fire-bender with ease.

Suddenly, Yong leaps off their formation, and Zuko watches them slow another bison falling. Azula and Zuko seep the heat out of the falling lava.

“Well, two down,” Azula grunts. The other three bison retreat, landing on the palace roofs. So many troops line their path to the palace. It still seems unsurmountable. 

Yong leaps back onto their formation. The airbender positions the hunk of rock up, so Azula and Zuko go full blast, moving them high up in the air. Koto screams. He sounds terrified.

Oh right, Zuko realizes, earthbenders hate flying. Well, at least it isn’t Toph up here. Zuko looks down, and he sees the Foggy Swampbenders taking the west port. The Southern Tribe Warriors not far behind. 

Azula and Zuko make eye contact, and they lessen the flame to descend. “Reinforcements are coming!” Yong screams to Ty Lee, their voice amplified by airbending. Ty Lee nods and relays the message to ground troops.

They descend to the ground. Nothing to do while the bison were still retreated. With the promise of reinforcements, the small airbending team fought with renewed intensity to assist Toph and Kaya’s metalbending. 

After a tense few minutes, Zuko sees Sokka greet his father enthusiastically. Katara and Due entangle non-bending troops in thorny vines. Zuko winces, since when could Katara do that?

Well no matter, they were pushing towards the palace. Looking up, he sees Aang hovering over Ozai’s body in one of the taller buildings in the business district.

The entire battle stops. Enemies lower their weapons, too enraptured by the godly presence.

_________________________________

AANG

With the voice of the Avatar Spirit and all his past lives, he says, “Fire Lord Ozai. For too long you and your forefathers have devastated this world. Now, it is time for me to restore balance.”  
He stands over Ozai, but suddenly, his doubts rush him. The Avatar Spirit flickers, and he’s back to being Aang.

“Ha!” Ozai laughs. “Even with all the power in the world, you couldn’t stop me.”

Aang senses the displacement of air, and he dodges. Ozai’s strike burns the wooden building. Aang can hear the screams of the people inside.

The cruel man laughs and launches into the air, but before he can, Aang grabs his wrist, pulling him down. With bits of earth lying around, the Avatar pins him onto the burning wood, not letting him budge. He screams and screams, but despite Aang’s aversion to killing, he can’t help but feel vindicated.

His eyes turn white. “You burned your own son. See how you like it!”

It scares him, but it also enthralls him. Before the building’s roof can collapse, he uses airbending to throw Ozai on a nearby building, one made of brick, simultaneously using firebending to get rid of the fire on the roof, saving its inhabitants.

With brick, Aang encases Ozai’s arms and legs. He increases the fire burning Ozai. He waits until his screaming stops. His eyes fade back to gray.

Then, with a flick of his staff, he’s in the air. 

_________________________________________

SOKKA

“Hm,” Katara scratched her head.

“Didn’t know he had it in him,” Sokka remarks. Momo jumps off his shoulder, probably to meet Aang.

Zuko looks pretty happy, Sokka realizes. Well, he deserves that.

With the Fire Lord down, all fighting has stopped. Fire Nation troops just stood there, mouths agape. Sokka can’t help laughing when he notices Iqra painting a mustache on one with sea prune ink.

In the next moment, Aang is back. His eyes look haunted. “Good job!” Sokka claps his back.

Katara hugs him, “Are you okay?”

Aang slumps, “I don’t--”

Suddenly, Zuko jumps in front to Aang to re-direct a bolt of lightning.

In all the commotion, Sokka never noticed Zuko’s step-mom gaining consciousness. The woman charges another bolt, but Toph encases her in earth. The earth explodes outward, Aang, Toph, and Kaya slowing down the debris, but they can’t stop it from knocking out Bato, Huu, and two of the Red Lotus airbenders, Ty Lee included and another one from the Boiling Rock breakout that Sokka can’t recall the name of.

He grabs his boomerang. Azula whips behind him, Izumi in her arms. The poor girl is crying. 

“Izumiiii,” Akuza croons. “Come to Mommy won’t you?” Zuko whips her with fire, but the Fire Lady flicks it into nothingness. Izumi continues crying, gripping Azula hard.

“Ugh, I’ll deal with you later,” Akuza says coldly. She picks up some bulky metal thing from under her thigh.

“Why didn’t you disarm her?” Sokka hisses to Toph. Toph rolls their eyes and points to Kaya. Kaya smiles sheepishly. The rest stare in shock, including the Fire Nation soldiers

She taps the contraption, “Mhm, Dai Li? Yes yes, the signal, here it is. Sorry, I was a bit caught up.” 

Sokka’s eyes widens. In the next three seconds, the ports explode, and all the Swampbender skiffs and Southern Tribe ships reduced to drift-wood. Dai Li advance from the palace and the ports, cornering the rebels.

Akuza chuckles, and she daintily walks over to the Fire Nation side. In the next moment, the soldiers start acting aggressively again, forcing Sokka on the defensive. “Azula, stop being silly!” she shouts, “Give me back my daughter.” 

“Ice-boat,” Katara murmurs into Sokka’s ear. Sokka realizes that’s how the waterbenders can escape. “Go with Appa.” Sokka looks into her eyes, realizing what she’s doing, what she’s risking, so the waterbenders can get away. She uproots water from a large tree nearby to freeze a whole row of shoulders. She and Due lead the retreat, with combined swamp-bending and sharp icebending forcing a path to port.

Tho and Huu form another team, and Dad joins them. “Come with me!” he screams to Iqra and Bato Jr. Iqra shakes their head, but Bato Jr. uses his large arms to carry the skinny teen. He’s crying as he follows Hakoda. Sokka guards Bato’s body.

Yong is to his side, guarding Ty Lee’s and another airbender’s. “We need to get on Appa,” Sokka starts.

Yong moves to pick up Ty Lee, but Sokka has to throw her boomerang at an approaching spear. He realizes, that Bato is now gone. He’s been restrained, Akuza talking to a soldier holding his father’s body. “It’s too late,” he realizes. “But not for us, we need to get to Appa.” 

Yong uses a slice of airbending to deflect a Dai Li earth fist going toward his head. He catches his boomerang, which took out three people approaching Yong. The airbender launches the two in the air, using large funnels to keep them above a spear’s reach. In the next moment, he lands on Appa. He sees the unconscious hypnotized airbenders in the saddle, and Aang at the head.

“What are you waiting for?” Sokka screams. “Where’s Zuko?” Aang just continues looking down, while keeping people away from Appa. Yong does the same at Appa’s rear.

Sokka approaches Aang’s head and he sees Azula, still holding Izumi. Akuza steps toward them. “Give me back my daughter!” Azula jumps back.

With a growl, Akuza charges lightning. Right as she points it to Azula, Azula throws Izumi in the air. Zuko’s eyes widen, and he jumps up, boosted by fire-bending, to grab Izumi. He back flips in the air, landing on Appa’s head. Appa winces. “Sorry boy,” the fire-bender says sadly, launching back to place Izumi in the saddle, and then deflecting a fire-bender’s attack on Appa. The little kid starts laughing again.

Azula tried to dodge the bolt, but at such close range, she was still hit. “Get out of here!” she screams, looking into Aang’s eyes. “Appa, yip yip!”

The last thing Sokka sees is Azula’s crumpled form, and Akuza standing over her. Sokka looks to ports, and he is relieved to see an icy boat moving east at an almost impossible speed. “Follow Katara!” he points to the icy figure. Aang nods, adjusting Appa’s reins. Sokka joins Zuko in the back so Appa doesn’t get any neck pain.

Zuko looks shell-shocked for a couple minutes, but then he says, “We have to go back.” Sokka squeezes his hand. Zuko sighs, shaking his head. “We have to--we can’t just--”

“Zuko,” Sokka shushes. “Just be glad we got out. And maybe one of these airbenders can give us some critical info.”

Zuko sighs. “Ever the strategist.” Sokka beams, “Well what can I say.”

Yong has been silent so far, looking over the water and Katara and Due’s zooming boat. Izumi crawls over to them and taps their leg. “What’s wrong with them?” the kid points to the unconscious airbenders.

Yong shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Hm,” Izumi sits next to them. “Can I sit in your lap? It’s cold!” Yong laughs, lifting up the kid.

“Hey, why not my lap!?” Zuko says shortly.

“You’re smelly!” Izumi complains, waving at her nose. Zuko crosses his arms in annoyance.

Sokka can’t help but feel a little amused, despite the circumstance. He turns his neck to check on Aang, but he is surprised to see Appa’s head empty. In the next second, however, Aang lands, swirling his glider shut. He turns to Sokka, “Your dad and siblings made it out, thanks to Katara and Due. Toph's with them. Huu and Tho were captured, and so were all the earthbenders and firebenders besides Toph and Zuko.”

"No," Yong says, their face paler than usual.

"We'll get them back!" Aang says optimistically. Yong looks away, wiping a tear. Izumi hugs them tightly.

Despite feeling bad for Yong and the others, Sokka perks up at the new info, glad that Toph and his family are safe, for now. However, he sags with a realization. “But this place has bound to be crawling with Fire Nation ships, waiting to capture us.” 

Aang's eyes widen, "What should we do?"

He screws his face in concentration, and then he beams when he feels one of his brilliant ideas hitting. “Oh, I know what we can do!”


	30. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara is holding everything and everyone together. Aang deals with recent trauma. Yong is going through it. Zuko takes care of a baby.

Chapter 31

KATARA

It’s a night of the crescent moon when she says good-bye to Due and faces the Fire Nation ship. She bends a platform of ice by placing her feet together and drifting her arms sharply up. Katara renews a basic stance and pushes her arms forward, causing a chunk of ice to push Toph right against the Fire Nation battleship’s hull.

Toph lets out a shriek, “Wait where you--ahh!” But when they hit the metal, Katara can tell that they’re smirking. A few touches warp a hole in the hull. With a push of Katara’s legs forward and pull upwards in her arms, she pushes the hull up with ice so that boat doesn’t fill with water. She loops the form, using the momentum to launch her, her father, and Sokka into the ship’s hull, finishing the movement with a rough sweep, keeping two long tendrils of water around her arms. Above her, she sees Aang swooping through the opening with a swirl of his staff.

Toph closes the hole, and Due melts the ice outside, leveling the ship once more. She hears the alarmed noises of Fire Nation soldiers aboard the ship.

Toph leads them into a supply closet.

Aang presses against her closely in the tiny space. She feels her cheeks getting warm. Toph rolls their eyes at her. 

Outside, she can hear the soldiers calming down, and starting to go about their business as usual.

Toph stomps their foot, and they open the door. Katara and the rest frantically follow them. They encounter a few guards, but Toph is able to quietly subdue them with metal gags. Toph cracks their neck. “From Zuko’s descriptions, I’d say the captains’ cabin is in there,” they point to a door down the hall, to the left. Running up, Toph flicks their fingers sharply, unlocking and opening the door. The group enters.

After a tense moment, Sokka shoves Aang. With a sheepish blush, he pulls out his bison whistle and blows. Katara asks Toph, “Hey, where’s the alarm?” Zuko and Yong had explained to the non-Fire Nation teens (and her dad) that the alarm to alert nearby Fire Nation ships their location in an “SOS” signal must be disabled to avoid capture from other ships. Zuko especially was very familiar with how to disable the SOS signal, probably from personal experience. Toph shrugs.

A large zap and metal clang startle Katara, but she turns to see her brother and father hunched underneath the captain’s desk. 

“I think this is the one--” Sokka starts.

“Are you sure son?” Dad asks reproachfully. 

Katara rolls her eyes, but with another zap, Sokka shoots up. “I cut the right wire!” he says proudly, jittering from the electricity coursing through his body. Katara lays a glowing healing hand on Sokka’s chest, calming down his heart, which is beginning to beat erratically. “Thanks, sis,” he smiles.

Katara hears the telltale sound of Appa’s groans. He hopes Izumi and the airbenders are okay, but she trusts Zuko, Yong Li, and Due to subdue the enemy soldiers. The door whips open, and Toph pounces. Aang shoots jets of fire and sharp gusts of air, covering Toph. The two jump out of the room, Dad and Sokka hot on her heels. Katara stays back, knocking back soldiers who get too close. In short order, Dad and Sokka manage to restrain all the enemy soldiers. Katara follows them.

Aang ducks under a wall of fire, spinning and then widening his stance with a sweep of his arms, diverting the fire around them. Katara holds water protectively around them.

She immediately drops the stance, seeing Zuko’s awkwardly waving at her. Sokka runs up to hug him. Aang protests, “Hey, you could’ve hurt me!”

Zuko waves him off. Aang pouts and starts calling him Sifu Hotman, which Zuko does not like. Sokka joins Aang in making fun of Zuko.

Katara laughs. She places her hands on her hips. But when she opens her mouth to speak, she sees her father meeting her gaze. “You want to hit the deck?” She smiles back, nodding.

Toph joins them. Katara can’t help feeling relieved to be surrounded by water. The hull of metal ships cut off the sensation of water, making for an eerily quietness in her chi that did not match with the sway of ocean beneath her feet. It is disorienting for a waterbender. On deck, though, she reunites with her element.

Due comes over, using vines to gag a soldier. “What are we going to do with them?” he says quizzically. 

Katara relaxes with the fellow waterbender. She shrugs, turning to her Dad, “What do you think we should do?”

“Realistically? The safest way is to kill them,” he has this darkness in his eyes that Katara doesn’t remember from her childhood. The war has taken a toll on all of them.

Katara shivers despite the beating heat. When she hears Sokka and Aang laughing as they approach the deck, she can’t help but wince.

Aang laughs at the sight of Appa, launching into his fur. Yong talks to him about the sick airbenders. The reminder of sick people to heal makes Katara sag down with the frightening reality of their circumstances. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Zuko asks her. 

Katara sighs. Sokka, his arm slung around Zuko’s neck, frowns. “We have to kill them, don’t we?”

Hakoda nods solemnly. “What!” Aang exclaims. “ I just---I can’t.” He starts breathing heavily, chest heaving erratically. 

Katara is at his side in an instant. Yong also tugs at his hand on his other side. He looks up to Yong gratefully. Aang turns to Katara, “I just killed---burned alive. Why did I do that? And I didn’t hate it, I enjoyed it. I don’t know what took over me.” The young Avatar falls to his knees. 

Katara kneels next to him. “It wasn’t just your decision, Aang. In the end, it was the Avatar State, all those past lives--”

“But I was there!” he interrupts, “And I liked it.”

Katara hears Zuko laugh lightly. She looks at his with an annoyed scowl. Sokka seems ambivalent though. Zuko rolls his eyes, “I liked it, too,” he looks Aang in the eye. “He died in a way he deserved,” and he lifts his hand to touch a scarred cheek. Aang flinches.

Sokka makes relaxing circles on Zuko’s shoulder with his thumb. The moody prince looks away from Sokka, but he relaxes into the Tribesman’s embrace. 

Aang shrinks down, unable to take such a huge burden. Katara hugs him. “I don’t know if what you did was right or not, but it’s done. We have to move forward now, but we can do that together. You’re not alone, Aang.”

He smiles up at her gratefully. “Thanks.” He sighs. “But I’m not killing any more people!” 

Sokka huffs, “Well, what else can we do.”

“Maybe try the lion turtle?” Yong suggests. Katara is puzzled, and only Aang beams with understanding.

“No!” Katara exclaims, “We just got you out of the Spirit World!” Zuko joins her with a resolute shake of his head, and Katara is grateful for her fellow healer.

Yong waves her off though, “Look, I’m sorry about how things went bad last time. I guess I have trouble asking for help because most of my life, the people who are supposed to help me actually hurt me.”

Katara crosses her arms. “You’re right. You should have coordinated with Zuko at the very least, and honestly, I would have liked to have known, and I’m sure Toph--”

Toph interrupts, coming around from their patrol of making sure the soldiers are subdued, “Actually, I don’t really care. Go have a dream seance thing or kill these Fire Nation soldiers. I’m up for either.”

Katara rolls her eyes. She doesn’t know why she ever calls on Toph for support. But nevertheless, she emphasizes, “You have to do it right this time.” 

Aang gulps. Yong nods, surprisingly earnest.

“I think there’s another way,” Yong starts. “We can just meditate there. The journey has strengthened me a lot, spiritually.”

“Me too!” Aang agrees happily. Yong rolls their eyes amusedly at him. The two sit in a Lotus Pose, facing one another. Aang’s eyes and tattoos flash white. Yong’s eyes open with a faint blue light, and they and Aang stare at one another unblinkingly. Especially with Aang’s glowing eyes and arrows, it’s a little freaky.

“I’m gonna join Toph,” Sokka says tiredly, arm slipping off of Zuko. “Bye, sis.” He waves at Katara, who waves back.

“Guard the bodies?” Zuko mumbles. 

Katara nods tiredly. “How are the airbenders?”

Zuko sags. “They’re stable. Hopefully we can do a healing session soon.”

Katara rubs her eyes. “We’ll have to wait until we know Aang and Yong are okay though.”

Zuko sighs. “I figured.” He looks to the two airbenders, still staring at each other with their backs completely straight. “Freaky,” he mumbles. Katara chuckles tiredly.

_________________________________________________

YONG

They wake up at the now-familiar hexagon. This time, they recognize it as the Lion Turtle’s spiritual core.

Aang is already up. “Let’s go talk to them!” he waves at Yong impatiently.

Yong rolls their eyes, but they follow nonetheless. This time, they don’t have their bending, but they don’t need it. They run through the thick forest, lush green oozing with pure spiritual energy.

“Woah,” Yong can’t help gasping, feeling the energy swirling around them like a candle right after its been extinguished.

Finally, they reach the edge, and they stand on a cliff, which is actually the top of the Lion Turtle’s head.

“Mr. Lion Turtle!” Aang yells.

Yong facepalms. “At least call them Sifu Lion Turtle,” they grumble to themself.

Nevertheless, Yong feels a rumble in their feet, and the impossibly deep, impossibly low voice of the magnificent being.

The rumbling intensifies, and an enormous paw emerges from the water.

Aang looks over his shoulder at Yong, “See you in a bit!” And the young Avatar steps onto the paw of the Lion Turtle.

Yong doesn’t know exactly what happened, but they do feel immense surges of spiritually energy unlike anything they’ve ever experienced; it almost felt like bending.

From the lion turtle’s paw, Aang’s eyes momentarily turn white as he takes in the lesson. When his eyes flicker back to gray, he waves at Yong, “C’mon!” he says in that annoyingly impatient voice.

Yong hesitates, feeling unworthy of such an honor, but they suppose if the Avatar says it’s okay…

“C’mon!” Aang practically whines. With a deep breath, Yong jumps over the cliff, feet slamming on a gigantic claw. Aang steadies them.

They stand facing the Lion Turtle’s face; his eye is larger than Yong’s head.

Another enormous paw lifts from the water. The Lion Turtle sends the two airbenders a languid wink before they are enclosed in his paws.

Then, Yong feels them dropping in altitude, as pressure builds around them. They can hear the displacement of large amounts of water.

The Lion Turtle dives for a while until it seems they are gaining altitude, as the water’s pressure recedes, even though they are still going down. With a stomach-flipping switch in gravity, they begin rising.

Yong is still struggling to find their equilibrium when they hear water cascading down Lion Turtle’s paws. When he opens his palms, they are right next to their stolen ship, which looks tiny in comparison. 

“Let’s get back to our bodies!” Aang says, and without another word, his spirit is gone. 

Yong joins him, feeling the familiar tug to their material body.

The two stand up from the Lotus position, and they are vaguely aware of Zuko and Katara getting startled from their abrupt return.

However, Aang tells them to send the Fire Nation soldiers to the Lion Turtle, and finally understanding the plan, they join Zuko and Katara in chucking soldiers onto the Lion Turtle’s back, Katara’s waterbending pushing the missed projectiles onto the shore.

“Good-bye,” the Lion Turtle rumbles, and Yong can feel the immense presence in their mind, full of ten thousand untold histories, before, it’s gone; the Lion Turtle dives back down in the sea.

Yong wonders how the soldiers will survive on the back without being carefully protected with his paws. They shrug; not their problem.

Seeming to read their thoughts, Aang perks. “Those who survive the Lion Turtle’s journey into the Spirit World will live under their production. A few chosen ones may learn the forgotten art of energy-bending,” Aang informs them, and Katara and Zuko nod, both satisfied with this solution.

“I wish we found the Lion Turtle before the eclipse though,” Yong complains.

“Yeah,” Aang concedes sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “I wouldn’t have had to kill Ozai then,” he blabs, then going red.

Yong softens, “I know the Air Nomads of old were pacifists, but in order to keep our people alive, we had to stop. I suppose you are the last airbender of old, but you’re not any less of a Nomad because of this.”

Aang shrugs. Yong doesn’t know what else to say, and besides, they’re worried about Gu Ji and how she will be like once Katara’s knock-out water wears off. 

They turn to Zuko and Katara, “How are the airbenders?”

Zuko looks away, and Katara sags. The waterbender says with a defeated tone, “I don’t know. They’ll wake up, eventually, but their minds are blank slates; I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Yong sighs. “They’ve been turned into Joo Dee’s. Let me know when they wake up. I’ve spent enough time in Ba Sing Se to keep them docile. We should probably rendezvous at the Village, in the meantime.”

Zuko sinks in relief, his crossed arms falling to his sides. Katara, on the other hand, sounds angry as she puts her hands on her hips. “We can heal them. They can fight with us, if they want. But I agree that we should go back to the Village.” She crosses her arms.

Yong feels an ire building in their stomach. “Lam Lee has trained since he was ten to get to his level of mind-healing. Being one of his apprentices is a big deal and the pride of Village families. And I’ve seen him heal a Joo Dee, and it took years. You’re a prodigy, but what Long Feng does to these people.” Yong shakes their head.

Katara sinks. “Alright, but maybe adding me and Zuko should speed up the process?”

Zuko perks up at the mention of his name. “Honestly, I’m really tired. I don’t know how much I can do, and if Yong can handle it…” he trails off. Katara flicks his arm, but the firebender only responds with a helpless shrug. Katara sighs.

Yong rubs their eyes. “Can you show me to the airbenders?”

Katara nods, her composure back together in an instant. “Sure,” she says.

Yong is vaguely aware of Aang and Hakoda looking after baby Izumi as Katara lead them below deck. Zuko follows silently at their heels.

Due is already in the captain’s quarters, the biggest room on the ship becoming an infirmary. Yong practically runs to Gu Ji’s side. Their usually animated sister lies with a peaceful expression on her face. Her clothes are torn and singed but still bearing the Fire Nation’s flame symbol. It hurts to see her like this.

They sit next to their sister, only half aware of Zuko leaving to sleep on deck and Katara urging her to eat. At least the motherly girl never tells Yong to leave Gu Ji’s side. Katara may be stubborn, but it came from her kind heart, and she knew separating the siblings would be impossible and cruel.

Yong is starting to doze off when they hear Gu Ji’s confused murmur. Yong snaps up, seeing recognition in her eyes. “Yong?” she says with a small voice.

“Gu Ji! You remember me?” Yong exclaims, feeling the tears pooling in their eyes.

But in the next moment, Gu Ji attacks her. “Outside airbenders are enemies of the Dai Li,” Gu Ji recites with a resolute monotone.

Yong parries their sister’s blow of air with their own, flipping upward, tucking their knees in to not crash into the low ceiling. As they descend, a few quick jabs paralyze the brainwashed Baihu sister.

The other airbender is waking now, and they start attacking Due and Katara. They are a child of no more than nine who Yong doesn’t recognize, but Yong quickly paralyzes the young airbender, even as both brainwashed children protest loudly, with that creepy smile on their faces.

“The Earth King welcomes you to Lake Laogai,” Yong recites, a tear falling down their cheek.

The airbenders calm down. “We are honored to receive his invitation,” they say in unison.

“The Earth King requests you rest, an award for your hard work,” Yong continues, their voice choking up. Katara rubs a comforting hand on their back. They would never admit it, but they’re grateful for her steadfast support.

“Yes, your majesty,” the kids say in synchronicity, as their necks go limp.

Yong gently lays down Gu Ji on their cot, and Katara does the same with the other girl. Due offers to get food for the two worn out teens and they both nod numbly.

When he leaves, the door thunks shut, and Katara starts crying. “I’m sorry. I was foolish and prideful to think I could heal them on my own.” She bows in an unfamiliar pose, hands whooshing to her sides and then pressing her palms together. Yong figures it’s a Water Tribe thing.

Yong looks away, but they say, “It’s okay. You were probably expected to do everything on your own, since they thought you were the last Southern waterbender.”

Katara nods, her fists bunching the fabric of her dress on her thighs. “You’re right.”

Yong shrugs. “You might have been on to something with yours and Zuko’s healing though. Gu Ji recognized me for a split second.”

Katara’s eyes widened, surprised. “Maybe we can work on making her ‘awake’ periods longer.”

Yong shakes their head. “You should conserve your strength. Even if you did make her lucid for longer, which I have no doubt that you can, it’ll take a lot of time and energy, which I have a feeling you’ll need more for other things.”

Katara nods reluctantly, biting her lip, and the two pause for a note in a comfortable silence.

“And trust me, I’m the one who thinks I have to do everything on my own, and if it weren’t for you, I’d probably be dead,” Yong continues, guilt wrecking their insides. They miss their girlfriend. “I’m the one who was foolish and prideful.”

Katara places a gentle hand over Yong’s clenched fist. “It’s okay,” she says, looking so intensely into Yong’s eyes that they can’t help blushing. “You’ve learned and gotten better. We’re all just trying our best,” she says with an easy shrug.

Yong relaxes slightly. “Thank you, by the way, for keeping me alive,” they say earnestly.

Katara smiles. “Of course,” she says, glee filling her face.

Yong laughs lightly at that. “I’m sure you don’t get enough thanks around here,” they wager.

“You don’t know the half of it!” Katara responds haughtily. “Finally, someone to show me basic respect!”

The two look at each other, and they both burst into laughter. It isn’t even that funny, but Yong finds themself laughing loud and long, and Katara does the same. When Due comes back, his happily surprised demeanor just set them off again. They both hungrily consumed the spicy fish-eel, pickled cabbage, and rice, and as their stomach filled, fatigue settled in their bones. They lied down again next to Gu Ji, on a small woven mat that they’ve been using as a bed.

Katara tells them to sleep well before leaving the room. Yong hopes the girl gets to clear her head with her family and Aang outside this cramped room. Even though they miss their own family and partner greatly, they still cherish Katara’s companionship. With this small, but happy thought, they fall into the land of dreams.

_________________________________________

KATARA

She felt lighter than usual. Ever since the escape, there has been a heaviness in their limbs and a pressure weighing on her mind. It was still there, but for a moment, with Yong’s affirmation and appreciation, she felt she had a handle on it.

Aang was certainly happy to see her. The boy has been sulking more than usual lately, but the recent events have brought a certain maturity to the young Avatar that wasn’t there before. In one sense, it breaks Katara’s heart that he’s been forced to grow up like this, but in another sense, she knows it can’t really be helped. They all bore the traumas of war, and his long slumber only prolonged the inevitable. 

She still felt for him, though. 

Sokka and Hakoda were busy fishing, and Katara finds out that Toph is sleeping in the general quarters. After that, she couldn’t spend much time with the two Tribesmen without rolling her eyes excessively, so she went to where Zuko was snoring under the sun with Izumi also asleep, tucked under his armpit, her small chubby hand clutching his shirt. The sight fills Katara with joy, and Aang coos at her side.

“I’ve never seen him look this peaceful,” Aang remarks. Zuko’s serene expression is certainly not in his norm.

Before Katara can respond, Aang lets out a loud huff, the wind waking up the slumbering pair. “Aang!” she chastises, pulling on his arm. 

Aang smiles mischievously. Katara rolls her eyes.

“Air-bender attack!” Izumi shouts, and it’s so jarring that Katara freezes, and she can sense the mortification rising in Aang’s demeanor.

“Air benders aren’t attacking, silly,” Zuko says sleepily, ruffling Izumi’s hair with a calloused hand. He looks up at Katara, “What’s up?” he asks, his voice still slightly rough.

Katara looks next to her, only to see Aang’s former spot completely empty. With an annoyed snort, Katara glowers, crossing her arms. 

“Oh, it was just Aang,” Zuko deduces, flopping his head back down. Katara relaxes, arms falling to her sides and chuckling at the firehealer’s astuteness.

Zuko pulls Izumi back as the infant tried to walk away. She was squirming in his hands. “How are the airbenders?” he asks.

Katara smiles softly, and to her surprise, Izumi notices Katara and raises chubby arms at her. Zuko obliges with a slanted smile, and the infant’s squishy weight in her arms fills her chest with warmth. “Hair!” the toddler yells, pulling on Katara’s hair loopies.

Katara laughs, pulling away her face from Izumi’s tiny, but strong hands. “They woke up, Yong is keeping them subdued. Gu Ji recognized Yong for a second, but they said we should focus our energy on other things.”

Zuko nods. “We should at least make sure they don’t get bedsores.”

“Good point,” Katara agrees. Suddenly, she feels something warm in the hand holding up Izumi, and a pungent smell filled the air.

Zuko slaps his face, his demeanor like a tired dad as he mechanically reaches into his bag for cloth diapers.

“I’ll clean these ones,” Katara says with a grimace, as she summons a water globe, away from her face, to hold the soiled diaper. 

Zuko nods gratefully as he daintily places the soiled diaper into the globe. “Thanks,” he murmurs (which Katara appreciates), before he starts shouting in disgust, Izumi’s pee ruining the front of his shirt. He shrivels his nose. Izumi screams with delight.

Katara can’t help laughing at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, this is not shipping between Yong and Katara, just their friendship developing. Just in case that wasn't clear. Also, next chapter we'll see what's going on at Sun Warrior Village and what Suki has been up to. I know it seems like I forgot about her, but I didn't! Just stay tuned, please!


	31. Picking up the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A firebender and Tribesman come up with a means to escape. Some OC angst, but ends with Suki/Toph fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update!

FUGO

He groans as he wakes up, feeling sore, with a strange emptiness in his gut. A friendly face, one of Hakoda’s men, smiles down at him.

“I’m Kuruk,” he introduces. “And you’re Fugo, right?”

Fugo nods, slightly ashamed for not remembering the kind Tribesman’s name. He assesses his surroundings; it’s a dank cell, and he’s squeezed into the small space with a half dozen other tribesmen. A few are asleep; others sit still with their eyes shut, meditating. One does push-ups. None pay attention to Fugo waking up. Outside the cell is only a dank wall. Fugo rushes up to hold the bars. They are cold and rough against his palms.

He’s glad he convinced his little sister to stay with the Village, but remembering her aches Fugo’s heart. The young man shakes his head, continuing to take in his surroundings.

He sees another group of Tribesmen in a cell diagonally left to them. On the right is a sleeping guard in front of a heavy metal door.

“He’s a light sleeper,” Kuruk whispers. Then, he tries to look Fugo in the eye, but Fugo looks away, overwhelmed.

“Sorry,” Kuruk mumbles, looking away. Fugo sighs in relief. 

Kuruk continues in a low voice, “It’s just-- You’re a bender. How are you here? with the non-bender captives?”

Fugo clutches his chest with his right hand and clenches his fist. The gesture that disciples use in addressing Master Jeong Jeong.

“Jeong Jeong did something?” Kuruk whispers, raising an eyebrow. He sits back where Fugo laid, for who knows how long. The young firebender sits next to him. 

Fugo pulls his knees against his chest and nods. Some of the Sun Warrior firebenders told him about seals; that’s probably what Jeong Jeong did, right? Sealed off his firebending, somehow. One second his mentor put his right hand to his chest and his left to the disciple’s forehead, and the next second, he’s here. 

Well, it saves him from some of the worst treatment that incarcerated firebenders experience, but now he was without a means to escape. And now that he’s noticing, he doesn’t like being detached from his element like this.

He can’t tell where the sun is; his grounding presence; Agni’s soothing rays. He tries to reach within his chi, but something in his stomach pushes against him, brutally cutting him off from the constant warmth in his belly. It’s almost worse than being chained in a freezing cell, so cold that his chi freezes over.

He begins to hyperventilate, but Kuruk moves to face the young firebender.

“I’m not a bender, but I’d imagine waking up in a cell without your bending sucks,” Kuruk whispers, barely audible. But it breaks Fugo out of his funk for a moment. Fugo sees Kuruk’s kind smile as the older man says, “By the way, you’ve been out for two weeks, and I might be able to help.”

Fugo straightens his posture in his surprise. Of all the things to say, that wasn’t what he expected. He gives Kuruk a glance, mouth frowning slightly and eyebrows scrunching together, a face that very much says, “How?!”

Kuruk sticks his tongue out. “It isn’t just benders with spiritual powers, you know?” he whispers.

Fugo shrugs his shoulders and smiles sheepishly.

Kuruk rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “I’m not mad, don’t worry. I’ll need to touch your chest and forehead, is that okay?”

Fugo remembers his Master doing the same, and he nods. 

Kuruk places his hands just as Jeong Jeong did, and in the next moment, a tendril of chi escapes past the invisible barrier in his stomach.

Kuruk pulls away, but Fugo gets closer. He wants his fire-bending back, now!

Kuruk sighs. “There’s going to be a shift-change soon, and breaking the seal is going to take a while.”

Fugo pulls away, still frowning.

“And one of the guards is a bender,” Kuruk continues.

Fugo sags; they would sense his bending chi, if they were good enough, and Fugo knows it’s not worth taking that chance. Kuruk sags next to him, and Fugo almost feels bad for the guy before remembering that he’s the bender without his bending.

“I have an idea, though,” Kuruk whispers, the glint of conspiracy in his eyes. “We’ll wait until the Comet. I’ll tell you the details when we get this guard again.”

Fugo raises an eyebrow and gives the man a half-smile, crossing his arms. It would have to be enough, and besides, Kuruk was good company. 

Fugo huffs, his hands falling his sides. 

The Water-Tribesmen were much more accommodating to his non-verbal habits than his own people, barring Jeong Jeong and his fellow disciples, of course. Most people wouldn’t leave him alone once they figured him out, but the Tribesmen didn’t seem the care. Of course, it could have to do with their dire circumstances.

With Jeong Jeong, it took grueling effort, frustrated scrawling in the dirt with a stick and the responses of tearful apologies and promises to do better. In the end, it was worth it, but this, the way Kuruk just adapted to his flow without a second thought; the way the others knew to leave him alone; it’s surprising and refreshing. 

Despite being incarcerated in this over-crowded cell, he feels strangely at ease in Kuruk’s company. He wonders how the others will be like…

__________________________________________________________________________

SUKI

Suki shifts her weight from her back foot to her front foot, bending her knees to stay low and then pushing up with two open-faced palms.

She can sense the people behind her following, a motley group of non-benders. The youngest is only 9, though Tan is extremely talented and hard-working. The oldest is an 70-year-old Air Acolyte named Yangtso with surprisingly spry knees.

Suki turns around to finish the lesson and her students bow low, and the Kyoshi Warrior humbly bows back. “That’s all for today. We’ll have another session in two days!”

The younger students turn to each other, excitedly talking about this or that. The older students, however, mumble anxiously among themselves.

Kimi, a non-bender who escaped with Suki and a peer in her mind-healing group, bounds up the experienced warrior. Suki relaxes, her stance no longer stoic and strong, like Kyoshi, but casual, simply a friend. Kimi smiles nervously, “They should be back any day now,” she says.

Suki sighs. “Yeah, I hope they’re all okay.”

Kimi shrugs, leading the duo out of the room and into a small elevator. Suki nods to the worker, a young earthbender named Gao. 

Suki doesn’t know what to say. The tension has been thick in Sun Warrior Village. All Chief Tash told the people was of a letter sent by Qiong Di and Shan Tian. The bird in question had ruffled feathers and looked oddly dishevelled, and the letter only said that the battle was lost, that they were going to be captured, and to triple the guards. Oh, how their mother howled with grief, and their father whimpered. It hurts Suki’s heart just thinking about it.

Ever since then, Suki’s been working most days on guard duty, with Kimi as her shift buddy. Kimi was Suki’s age, a big reason for them becoming friends. The teenage girl was arrested for refusing an order by the Imperial Fire Nation to join the army. She was extremely skilled with the katana but was oddly clumsy at everything else. Her brother, a firebender who was among the deserters, or disciples of Master Jeong Jeong, had left with the invasion force. 

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Suki started when the elevator door opens and Gao relaxes his stance. They are above ground.

Gao tosses her a cloth bag, which is filled with a jug of water and a half-dozen buns. Suki catches it with a bemused look.

“Thanks,” Kimi chirps, and the earthbender waves them good-bye. As he leaves, the two girls descend into silence.

Suki appreciates spending her time outside; it was nice to escape the underground, cramped, crowded Village. She climbs up a ladder on a tall tree, and she and Kimi bite into the pork-chicken-cabbage buns as they stand in their usual places in the wooden treehouse, back to each other, each looking off into the horizon.

“Do you think Fugo’s okay?” Kimi asks, for the umpteenth time, around mouth full of bao.

Suki’s shoulders sink. “I don’t know,” she responds for the umpteenth time.

The silence is less comfortable now, full of anxiety and unanswered questions. Suki finds herself getting bored, glancing over the horizon for the hundredth time. Kimi almost spills the water a couple times. Suki doesn’t know how to comfort her; she knows Fugo didn’t make it out, if Qiong and Shan didn’t, she doubts a young disciple like Fugo did.

Kimi knows this, even though Suki doesn’t say it, and that makes the silence more unbearable.

“Look!” Kimi interrupts Suki’s thoughts. Suki whips around, seeing a familiar giant fluff in the sky.

“Appa!” Suki yells. She hears Aang yell something back, but she’s too far away to hear properly. She sees a few blue dots on Appa’s back, and a red dot, probably Sokka, Katara, and Zuko.

“You go down,” Kimi nudges Suki’s bicep. 

Suki meets the Fire Nation girl’s eyes; their amber light is bright with unshed tears.

“Are you sure?” Suki asks. It must hurt for Kimi that her own friends are back and safe, while her brother… “I can stay,” Suki affirms, even as her heart aches to see her friends.

“It’s fine,” Kimi says, unnaturally brightly, her voice shaking. “One of us should get a happy reunion, at least.” The tears fall.

“You’ll get a happy reunion!” Suki resolves, holding the girls shoulders firmly. “Just not today,” Suki lets go of Kimi.

Kimi looks away, rubbing her face roughly. “Go,” she says quietly, her voice firm, without any of the previous quiver.

Suki nods. “I’ll be right back,” she promises. 

When she descends the ladder, she almost lets go and falls upon hearing Toph’s disgruntled voice.

“Toph!” Suki says happily, jumping down the rest of the way and landing with a foreward roll. “I didn’t see you on Appa, so I wasn’t sure--”

Toph waves her off. “I’m fine. It takes more to take down Toph Beifong.”

Suki rolls her eyes. She suddenly notices Yong, somehow looking extremely bored and anxious at the same time. Suki can relate.

“Yong, right?” She waves to the small airbender. “I’m Suki.”

Yong nods. “I’m going to go find Tash; Due and Hakoda have the ship we stole, I put it with the rest of the things.”

“Cool,” Suki responds, “He’s been in his office mostly, these days.”  
“Oh, yep, that’s where he is,” Toph says with a light tap of her foot. “Here.”

“Toph, I can--ahhhh,” Yong is interrupted by the earthbender encasing the airbender from head to toe and shoving them into the ground.

“Toph,” Suki says reproachfully, hands on her hips.

Toph looks abashed, their cheeks flushing, but they still cross their arms. “Hey, they were the one droning my ear off about time and efficiency and being ready by the Comet.”

Suki sends her a look; the look she learned from her master; the look that sends apprentice warriors running.

Even though Toph is blind, they flush. “Okay fine, I’ll apologize later.”

“Good,” Suki takes her hands off her hips. “So there’s you, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, Due, Zuko, and Yong?”

“Plus two unconscious, brainwashed airbenders and a baby.”

“What?!” Suki exclaims.

“I’ll explain letter,” Toph waves off. “Let’s find the others for now. Appa just landed.”

Suki shrugs. “Fine.” Without a second thought, she grabs Toph’s hand as they walk along.

Toph flushes red, and Suki pulls her hand away. “Sorry, Kimi and I hold hands all the time. And I always held hands with the Kiyoshi Warriors.” the young warrior blabbers.

Toph grits out, “It’s fine. You can hold my hand.”

Suki wants to ask if they’re sure, but at this point, she’s also gone rather red in the face, so she simply obliges, wrapping her slender fingers around Toph’s small, dirty ones. She doesn’t mind the dirt.

Before long, they find the others, Hakoda and Due had already caught up to the bison. The two men each hold an airbender, one bearing a striking resemblance to Ty Lee and Yong and the other merely a small child. Katara checks the small child with a handful of glowing water.

Suki winces.

However, a chubby baby bounces in Zuko’s arms, and they point to Suki. “Who that?” they demand.

“I’m Suki,” the young girl smiles. “Toph told me something about a baby.”

“What did she say?” Zuko demands, glaring at Toph.

“Nothing, nothing,” Suki frets. 

Zuko sags. “Sorry, I’ve been in a bad mood lately.”

Suki doesn’t know what to do with the lad; first angry and now despondent. She’s forgiven him for burning down his village after witnessing his kindness, but these mood-swings were a bit much. 

“Don’t mind him,” Sokka says, draping a hand over Zuko’s shoulder. “This is Ikumi, Zuko’s half-sister.”

“Uncle Sokka!” Ikumi exclaims, holding out her arms to the Tribesman. Sokka’s eyes get very large and watery as he holds the baby. Zuko laughs at him, his tense brows relaxing slightly.

Half-sister huh? Well, she can be patient.

“Hey, why are you holding hands?” Katara interjects, finally catching up with the rest of them.

Toph grumbles, pulling their hand away from Suki and running ahead. Suki smiles sheepishly, but she can’t help her annoyed tone as she says, “Well, now you scared them away.”

At least Katara has the decency to look guilty.

Suki leads them back to her outpost, and Gao is already there, elevator doors open. Suki finds him telling off Toph, “Tash says no more tunneling, even other people.”

Toph, as per usual, ignores him, but piles into the elevator with the rest of the gang. 

“You all go ahead,” Suki says, thinking of Kimi. “I promised Kimi I’d stay with her.”

Toph stops and steps out of the elevator. “I’ll take over her shift,” they smirk. “I’ve been meaning to try out my seismic sense through root systems.”

Suki doesn’t know about that bender nonsense, but she knows Kimi could use a break. “Sure,” she obliges.

Suki climbs the rope ladder to find Kimi getting ready to go. 

“Toph is loud,” Kimi explains. “And tell them thanks.”

Suki nods, and as Kimi descends the ladder, Toph launches into a tree branch. 

“These root systems aren’t as deep as Froggy Swamp, but I can still see a lot through them,” they state.

“Kimi says thanks,” Suki says. “And every time you talk about bender stuff, I get bored.”

“Hey!” Toph crosses their arms. “This bender stuff saved your life on Boiling Rock.”

Suki rolls her eyes. “Let’s talk about something else.”

Toph huffs. “Okay, what do you want to talk about.” The blind teen faces Suki, their milky eyes earnest, even as their lips are curved in their usual smirk.

Suki blushes. “Well…”

“Why is your heart rate increasing?” Toph puts their hands on their hips.

“Humph,” Suki pouts. “I was just wondering, if you’d like to...um---”

“Spit it out!”

“Wouldyouliketogoout?” Suki says very quickly, her face beet red.

“Say that again?” Toph replies, looking confused.

Suki huffs. “Uhh---”

“I’m kidding, I heard you the first time,” Toph guffaws at Suki’s expense.

“Hey!” Suki tries to be angry, but she can’t help her heart softening at watching Toph laugh so freely.

Toph takes a few minutes to finish their bout of laughter before saying something really quietly.

“What was that?” Suki asks.

“Yes,” Toph grits out.

“Yes to what?” Suki asks, scratching her chin.

Suki cringes as Toph whacks their arm. “You want to be my girlfriend or not?” their face looks as red as Suki’s face feels.

“Hahahha, yeah sure,” Suki giggles nervously. “Are you sure?”

Toph shrugs nonchalantly, as if they are discussing the weather. “Yeah, I’ve almost died so many times. Makes me want to live life without regrets.”

“Oh, so I’m a regret,” Suki scoffs.

Toph shoves Suki again, though decidedly softer than last time. “I mean, not trying this out with you would be a regret.”

Suki blushes. “Oh, Toph, that’s so romantic!” She cups her hands around her face.

“Shut up,” Toph turns away, crossing their arms. 

Suki thinks they look adorable, all embarrassed. It was rare to see the Blind Bandit without their usual boisterous confidence. “Do you want to kiss?” Suki asks.

Toph startles. “Umm.”

“We don’t have to!” Suki affirms. “But I’d like to, if you’d like to---ahhh” Suki is interrupted by Toph grabbing their arm.

“Sorry, can’t see that well in this treehouse,” Toph mumbles, moving their hand down to hold Suki’s.

“It’s fine,” Suki breathes out.

“I’d like to,” Toph says.

“Like to what?” Suki asks.

Toph huffs. “Kiss, idiot.”

Suki grins, swooping down and lightly pressing her lips against Toph’s. It’s clumsy but fills her chest with warmth. The smile on Toph’s face as Suki opens her eyes makes her heart beat faster.

“That was nice,” Suki says softly.

“Mm,” Toph agrees. “Well, I should probably get on a tree branch--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Suki answers, remembering where they are.

Toph swings on the branch they were previously occupying, and they catch Suki up on everything that happened at the battle at Caldera City.

Suki finds herself unable to pay attention at some points, distracted by Toph’s strong and caring presence. She exhales, feeling some of the tension of these past few weeks leave, to be replaced by a seedling of joy and companionship.


End file.
